Doble Identidad
by Kisa Tsutaka
Summary: Considero tener que trabajar, pero no dar le lo que es mio. “Prometo no hacerte nada”…dormiremos juntos… Finalmente jajja DSaludos 'kT"
1. Chapter 1

Doble Identidad

Capitulo#1

La decisión

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha4 de noviembre del 2005 12:49pm Nuevo Laredo Tamaulipas ,Mexico.

**Summary: **

**La decisión de una mujer..de hacer cumplir su sueño..algo que realmente desea…Conocer a su único pariente vivo? Mujer o hombre? Un sacrificio..teniendo 2 identidades**

"_Pensamientos :"_

**-COMENTARISTAS-**

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 5reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La niña corrió por los pasillos ,no quería irse con esa familia..no, ella no quería estar con ellos, evadió unas hermanas y al padre..sus trenzas se movían contra el viento, le daba gracias a dios ,que era la mejor corredora de toda el lugar.

Su vida era un desorden..una locura completa, a sus escasos 12 años ya deseaba morir, descansar..no escuchar los gritos de nadie.. no sentirse observada por gente desconocida..no mas que la vieran con ojos de lastima...no mas..

¿cómo cayo tan bajo¿Por qué vivir¿Ella nunca pidió convertirse en un mortal? porque...

Porque su madre la había abandonado cuando nació... ¿porque la dejo en una Casa hogar?

De sus ojos cafés empezaron a brotar lagrimas nuevamente, siguió corriendo ,hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación.

Se sentó sobre su cama y vio tras su ventana...la lluvia caía ,seguía su rumbo..porque no era así su vida..un destino ya hecho..

Escucho pasos apresurados voltea a ver la perilla de su puerta que empezaba a girar, Sakuno reacciono y de un brinco se subió al closet ,movió un cuadro y detrás de el se encontraba una rejilla que daba al conducto de aire acondicionado de ahí , se metió en el ,puso la rejilla en su lugar y con mucha dificultad puso el cuadro...

Las monjas entraron..y observaron el lugar , Sakuno en su escondite pudo verlas..

-Segura que esta aquí Sakuno? Hermana Angelina..-le dijo una mujer de mayor edad mientras se acercaba a ver por debajo de la cama

-Si , la vi entrar. Madre Clemencia..-le contesto una mujer joven-¿No esta debajo de la mesa?

- No ,ni debajo de la cama, ni del closet...

-¿Dónde mas se pudo a ver escondida esta niña?-pregunto la Hermana

Sakuno se tapo la boca el notar que la hermana se acercaba al closet...no la podían descubrir..

-Madre..¿por qué Sakuno se niega a tener una familia?-le pregunto..-¿Sabe algo de su vida?

La madre suspiro

-Si ,es algo triste, su madre la abandono , la dejaron aquí a solo 9 meses y su madre apenas tenia 17 años cuando la tuvo.. hace poco recibí la noticia de que su madre a muerto-hizo una pausa y vio a los ojos a la hermana

Los ojos de Sakuno , en ese instante , se abrieron a mas no poder y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, esto no era cierto.. no ..no podía ser peor?

-usted sabe que Sakuno desea ...volver con su madre ¿Verdad?-pregunto la hermana

-Si , lo se..

-Y sabe Sakuno..

- No.. no sabe...aun- la interrumpió la madre..-y no lo creo conveniente..ni tampoco de la existencia de su abuela..

-¿Ryuuzaki tiene familia?

-hasta donde tengo entendido..y que tambien su abuela vive en Tokio..

Sakuno ,escuchaba atentamente la conversión,.ya no aguantaba mas.. entonces..¿tenia una abuela?

Las mujeres salieron de su habitación , al notar que ya no había rastros de ella , quito la rejilla y la pintura ,salto de su closet cayendo sobre su cama..

-Necesito que encontrar a mi único familiar..cueste lo que cueste!-dijo decididamente hacia ella

Abrió la puerta y se fijo si no había gente en el corredor.. corrió hacia la oficina.. y entro, se encerró con llave y camino con pasos decididos al archivero..

- Ryokata ,Ryouuzaki...

Saco el fólder y encontró sus datos..Vivía en Hookaiko..y sobre su salud, acta de nacimiento..pero nada referente a su familiar..al final de las hojas encontró un folleto.. "Colegio Sehigaku"..

-Este...colegio..se encuentra en Tokio..-dijo entrecortadamente

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro,.. y en sus ojos ya hacían lagrimas pero de felicidad..si iba a ese colegio encontraría a su abuela..

Empezó a leer el folleto en vos alta par si misma..

-Colegio particular Seigaku.. el mejor colegio de todo Japón ..Colegio para deportistas nuevos.. maestros preparados.. internado..solo para hombres..o.o...QUE!O.ó!

Se tapo la boca ,agarro el folleto busco el conducto de aire acondicionado se metió en el..y se dirigió a su cuarto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, se encontraba en su cama abrazando el folleto aun.

Al bajar a desayunar, escucho que la televisión estaba prendida ,fue su sorpresa al encontrase con los demás niños viendo un juego de tenis.

-Ese Chico es genial!

-Gano en toda su categoría!

"_que sucederá aquí?"_ se cuestiono ella misma ,viendo aquel escándalo.

-Sakuno-chan!-grito una niña de cabello castaño ,acercándose rápidamente a ella-Buenos días! nOn

-Tomoka-chan!bue-buenos días!-le dijo-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Ah nada importante ,solo estamos viendo un partido e tenis de la subdivisión de menores de 16 años..

-¿Qué cosa? o.o?

-La subdivisión de menores de 16 años , es cuando juegan niños de nuestra edad en cierto deporte..en esta ocasión tenis ,pero participan en juegos muy importantes..

-ahhh!..¿y que ganan?

-Pues ganan dinero ,y ciertas cosas..creo haber escuchado que ganaban becas para el Colegio Seigaku..

-Seigaku.._"esa es la escuela ..."_

Sakuno se acerco a la televisión.. los comentaristas acababan de iniciar:

**-No puedo creerlo Deivis, gano 40-0, es algo increíble...**

**-yo tambien opino lo mismo.. es obvio que este jovencito "Echizen" ya gano su pase a la escuela Sehigaku..**

**-Sabias Deivis.. que la escuela Sehigaku ,entran solo a los 16 años ..el joven además de ganar este pase..consiguió tener clases de tenis con la maestra " Ryozaki"...**

"_¿Qué a dicho?...Ryuuzaki... mi abuela.. da clases..ahí...mi abuela..."_sus ojos mostraban mucha sorpresa.

**-Charli ,creo que conseguimos una entrevista con nuestro joven estrella.. adelante Ryan**

**-Gracias Deivis, si así es aquí me encuentro con nuestro joven estrella Ryoma Echizen, el ganador de este torneo¿Qué edad tienes?**

**-Tengo 12 años..**

**-¿Qué tal se siente a verle ganado a muchachos mayores que tu?**

La mente de Sakuno estaba hecho un enredo.. su vida estaba siendo iluminada por un sueño..un deseo.. una meta..sus ojos solo veían las imágenes de aquel joven..

**-Y dinos Echizen...¿Es cierto que eres el hijo del "Samurai?**

**-Si , así es..**

**-¿Qué comentarios les quieres decir a todas las personas que te están observando?**

**-Que cumplan todos sus sueños y que nunca se rindan..**

**-Gracias Ryoma..volvemos contigo Deivis..**

**-Gracias Ryan...**

-oyes, escuché que escapaste de las redes de las monjas..?-le pregunto ansiosamente Tomoka-chan-¿Es cierto?

-Si.. me escape.

La mirada de Sakuno estaba fija en aquel joven... "cumplir su sueño" la había salvado...

-Es muy guapo ese chico...- comento Tomoka..-¿qué opinas tu Sakuno?

-Tengo,...tengo un sueño que cumplir...-dijo esto con una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS 

Era una mañana de Julio normal, sus párpados estaban muy pesados..pero al sentir el rayo del sol sobre sus ojos, no le quedo mas remedio que levantarse.

Aun con su pijama puesta ,se dirigió hacia su tocador, saco de un cajón un folleto..el que había guardado todos estos años..vio a la pared ,donde estaban todos los póster de su próxima escuela.

Sakuno , se había desarrollado como cualquier mujer, su rostro ya no era de una niña ,sino de una joven y sin olvidar que había obtenido buenas curvas gracias a su arduo trabajo de corredora.. y su pasatiempo favorito "el tenis".

Ya no tenia esas trenzas enormes ,aun conservaba el cabello largo que la hacia lucir muy femenina; se asomo por su ventana para ver el paisaje..su ultimo año en esta escuela..en esta casa hogar ..en un lugar que se había convertido su casa.

-Oyes, Tomoka!-grito Sakuno desde su ventana de su cuarto-Buenos días!-grito con muchas ansias.

- Sakuno-Chan!-grito de igual emoción alzando su mano al aire- Buenos días!Baja ya es hora de desayunar!

-Si ya bajo!.

Se vistió rápidamente con unos blue jeans y una camiseta holgada..se cepillo su cabello liso y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras..

-buenos días Tomoka –chan!-Saludo nuevamente , ya estando en la sala-¿Qué tal has amanecido?

-Bien ,y tu Sakuno-chan?- le pregunto mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos lugares para desayunar.

-bien ,gracias por preguntar.. lista para mañana?

-Si ,algo nerviosa..a casi todos nos autorizaron la salida para poder estudiar en las escuelas que elegimos..por fin podré estar en el "Colegio Hatsukara"!-dijo con tal emoción que todo el lugar la escucho.

-Me da mucho gusto..n.n...ese es el colegio donde apoyan mucho para ser modelo..

-Si ,así es ..¿Cómo supiste?

-Por intuición n.nUU _"porque lo has estado diciendo todo el año"_

Empezaron a desayunar como costumbre... su ultimo desayuno juntos, todos.. con las monjas y madres.. que se volvieron como su verdadera familia.. aunque mas que lo negara se sentía triste por tener que irse..pero prometió volver en vacaciones de Navidad ,al igual que de verano.

-Sakuno ¿a que escuela piensas entrar?

Su comida esta en su boca cuando escucho aquella pregunta..mal hecho... su comida se atoro en su boca, ahogándose ella sola... aparentemente Tomoka no se dio cuenta de esto porque siguió hablándole..

Cuando por fin recupero su color natural , y de tomar un poco de agua se tranquilizo ,dio un respiro y dijo.

-Voy a una escuela en Tokio..

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Es un secreto- le dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice en sus labios, dando entender que no hablaría- te lo diré después te lo prometo- finalizo con una sonrisa y un pequeño guiño.

El día paso demasiado rápido, estuvo empacando todo , su ropa ,sus póster , sus raquetas y sus tenis favoritos para correr; si iría a Sehigaku tendría que parecer hombre.. se acerco a su espejo..tendría que cortarse el cabello, lo que mas apreciaba..no importaba..si lo tendría que sacrificar lo haría.

Guardo las tijeras, que utilizaría la mañana siguiente para cortárselo en el tren ,para que no sospechase nadie; se encamino hacia su cama , que debajo del colchón se encontraba un sobre..con suficiente dinero para comprar lo que quesease...en especial ropa para hombres.

Dio gracias a Dios que empezó a trabajar y ahorrar desde hace cuatro años.. así podría pagar algunas cosas y tambien que obtuvo la beca de 60 algo que casi nadie lograba.

Termino de empacar vio el reloj y cayó en cuenta que era de madrugada, durmió un par de horas , despertó a las 5 AM..al sonido de la campana..miro tras su ventana y vio el cielo oscuro con sus estrellas, vio que el autobús que llevaría a todos estaba esperándolos.

Con la ayuda de unos compañeros , bajaron las cajas las maletas y todas sus cosas; se despidió de todas las monjas y de las madres con lagrimas en sus ojos..se subió al autobús.

El viaje a la estación del tren estaba a media hora de ahí ,así que no tardaron mucho.

Todos irían a estudiar a diferentes parte de Japón y ella seria la única que estaría en Tokio estudiando mejor para ella.

Eran las 6 AM , y su tren era el primero en salir ya que tardaría mas de 1día en llegar a Tokio, se acerco a su mejor amiga Tomoka.

-Es hora de irme- dijo con mucha dificultad

-Promete me que me escribirás cartas-se abrazaron

-Si lo prometo...- escucho que nombraban su salida- me tengo que ir adiós, nos vemos en Navidad.

Sakuno corrió a su tren , se metió..busco su cuarto...y abrió su ventana para despedirse de todos

-Nos vemos!

Fue lo ultimo que dijo ya que el tren empezaba a caminar.

**oooooooooo**

Ya había pasado mas de 23 horas...estaba sentada leyendo una revista sobre la escuela Sehigaku, su compartimiento estaba solo.. se aseguro que la puerta estuviera bien serrada.

Saco de su mano de bolsa ,las tijeras con las que cometería aquel crimen, cortarse su cabello.

-

-

-

-No esta tan mal, no parezco hombre, pero tampoco parezco mujer.. TT.TT parezco cosa rara!

Su cabello estaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas, se dejo su fleco , y su cabello revuelto..simplemente parecía un niño lindo!

Limpio el cabello cortado, y se dispuso a cambiarse ropa a una mas holgada..pero antes , saco de su maleta de manos una venda.. una muy larga venda, la que empezó a enroscarse en sus pechos desnudos así escondiéndolos, dándole gracias a dios de que no poseía muy pocos atributos pero tampoco lo mejores del mundo.

Se puso un pantalón no apretados de las piernas y una camiseta de botones de color blanco desfajado.

Se puso unos tenis y para completar su disfraz se puso relleno " en los orgullos masculinos".

**Oooooo**

Por fin había llegado a su destino Tokio..salió del tren y entre gente , camino hacia la salida ,donde tomaría un taxi.

Detuvo un taxi metió sus cosas en el (n/a: incluyendo todas cajas xDDD)

-buenos días, a donde lo llevo?

" _Has la vos ronca ..la vos ronca..espero que me salga u.uU"_-al Colegio Sehigaku ,por favor- fingió la vos ,a como pudo..

-oiga- volteo por primera ves a verla, por un tiempo se quedo mudo-no- no necesita alguna pastilla?-pregunto el joven con una sonrisa..

- .W. .. no no gracias nnU

Tardaron unos 40 minutos en llegar a las instalaciones, Sakuno estaba sorprendida!..pero había un problema!

" _como era que me llamaba? O.o¡ se me olvido u.uUU .. creo que me había cambiado el nombre por Shigure.. si Shigure Ryosaka, espero que no se me olvide -.-"_

- aquí baja!- le anuncio el joven taxista que la veía con ojos enternecedores..

-Gracias!-dijo con nerviosismo ,imitando la vos ronca , como se debía. Se bajo el joven taxista y abrió la cajuela sacando todas sus cosas.

Sakuno camino hacia la puerta , no podía creerlo estaba aquí , su sueño s pudo cumplir con algunas dificultades pero lo logro, miro hacia tras , al sentir la mirada penetrante de alguien.

- Cuídese!- le dijo este de forma muy extraña que asusto a la propia Sakuno , Sakuno entro al edificio con un escalofrió..

- Que chico tan mas lindo...-dijo en un suspiro el taxista mientras sus mejillas tornaban a un color rojizo- creo que e descubierto que soy u.u

**ooooooooo**

Primer Capitulo out!bueno ya esta! Primer capitulo fuera! Jeje listo.. ya empezare el siguiente capi! Oks Chaoito!Aviso que tardare en subirlo.Tambien que este fic es basado: En la vida real PRINCIPALMENTE(no mencionare nombres) , de una de mis peliculas favoritas francesa( creo qeuse llamaba Girl's are more boyes..algo asi ) y yo no sabia pero hay un manga parecido a los anteriores mencionados.. que es "For you in full Blosom" o tambien conocido "Hana-Kimi".. Bien Chaoito! Reviews!


	2. La llegada

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #2

La llegada

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha?

**Summary: **

**Chico lindo a la vista! Se transformo todo por su sueño! Entren Siguiente capi #2! RevIew!**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 20 reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno entro por las puertas, aparentemente ignorando todas miradas de los chicos y de los murmullos que provocaba, camino hacia la oficina donde se encontraba la secretaria:

-Buenas días linda... ¿En que te puedo servir¿buscas a tu hermano, primo o a tu novio¿cuál es su nombre?

-mmm..no en realidad vengo para saber en que dormitorio me quedare..- dijo fingiendo la voz de hombre-mi nombre es Shigure..Ryosaka

-tu..tu cuarto?-volvió a preguntar la mujer ,como si no hubiera escuchado bien , se levanto de su lugar para verla mejor .

-sii...-susurro..si la gente la estaría empezando a ver como bicho raro se tendría que acostumbrar

-Tu eres el nuevo alumno?-pregunto sorprendida- Ha perdón u.u..quise decir Me podrías decir tu nombre lind..es decir cariño!

-nnU.. Shigure Ryosaka

-Veamos- empezó a buscar en su computadora los datos,- si tu cuarto es el # 78 , cuarto compartido por..

-Espere!.-grito-dijo ¿compartido?- pregunto ,a la cual la mujer asintió- Pero si mi cuarto lo pedí individual! Pague de mas para que me dieran uno compartido?

-Lo que sucede es que los cuartos individuales se acabaron y como mandantes el pago después de saber ,por ordenes de dirección ,decidieron darte el dinero en cuanto llegaras aquí.

-..."_ya ni llorar vale la pena..pero quien será mi compañero de cuarto?"_

-Tu compañero de cuarto es Shusuke Fuji, tiene suerte que le hizo el favor el joven Echizen de cambiar su cuarto.

-¿qué?..¿A que se refiere?..

- Lo que sucede es que el joven Echizen tenia cuarto individual pero como usted y otros compañeros no obtuvieron sus habitaciones ,se tenia que hacer unos ajustes..el joven Echizen se cambio al cuarto del joven Takeshi ,para que usted quedara en el cuarto con Shusuke Fuji.

-ohh ya veo ,entonces no hay necesidad que discutir esto-dijo aquello con una sonrisa en su rostro, asiendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

-disculpa-le pregunto la mujer-¿puedo saber tu edad?

-si.. tengo 16 años..

-Sabes.. –esta se levanta y se acerca a Sakuno viéndola de una manera muy extraña y sin previo aviso, con sus manos le empieza a jalar las mejillas- eres muy adorable! **/O/**

--! n.nU gra..gracias- le dijo ,mientras ponía una mano sobres su cachetes ahora rojizos.

-Cariño, tus cosas ya se encontraran arriba!.. ve a tu habitación.-le aviso la mujer

Sakuno asiente y se dirige hacia donde están las habitaciones abriendo paso nuevamente a los rumores y miradas de los jóvenes alumnos.

-Que lindo chico!- dijo la secretaria-demasiado lindo para que sea hombre.. me pregunto ¿tendrá novia?..- hizo un pausa- Espero que no , aun que se vería mal..que estuviera de a salta cunas

Ooooooo 

"_donde fregados esta la hitación #78?"_-pensó mientras se fijaba en el numero de la puerta- Numero 10 TT.TT estoy algo lejos..

Siguió caminado por los pasillos ,hasta que por fin llego a su destino:

_-" Debería tocar..bien Sakuno este es el momento ,tranquila tu disfraz es muy bueno ..bueno no muy bueno pero el caso es que nadie sabe tu secreto..respira Sakuno"_

Nock, nock, Nock!

La joven espero ,hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a el joven inquilino.

-umm..te puedo ayudar?-pregunto muy cortes mente un joven de cabellos castaños claros y con una gran y enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro...esto hizo sonrojarse levemente a Sakuno.

-Mi nombre es Ryosaka Shigure..-antes de que pudiera terminar el chico ya la había interrumpido.

-Así que tu eres mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.-le dijo con aun su sonrisa dibujada-mi nombre es Shusuke Fuji, pero tu me puedes decir Fuji..Mucho gusto nn

-Si es un placer..- dijo tímidamente , esto de fingir la vos a Sakuno no le hacia mucha gracia

-Pasa, has de tener muchos atreveos..

Esta entro ,mientras buscaba donde poner sus cosas..no era muy grande el lugar era muy cómodo simplemente.

-Cuarto será el de la esquina – le informo el castaño

Sakuno empezó a ver que sus cosas estaban ahí justo como le había dicho la secretaria, se acerco y empezó baja runa y otra para acomodarlas..en especial la de la ropa interior de mujer.

- Deja tus cosas ahí, vamos-le dijo este haciéndole un ademán que la siguiera- te voy a enseñar las instalaciones.

-si..-susurro, dejando sus cosas tal y como estaban

OOooOOo 

-y de Donde vienes Ryosaka?-pregunto Fuji ,mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-mm.. vengo de las islas de Hookaiko- respondió Sakuno-un lugar muy hermoso si me preguntas!

-me adivinaste el pensamiento- contesto con su sonrosa típica (n/a: creo que CASI siempre esta sonriendo )-¿y que te decidió venir por acá? Las islas frías de Hookaiko esta un poco lejos de aquí..

-nada en especial créeme-dijo Sakuno un poco cabizbaja

-Ryosaka..Ryosaka.. me suena mucho ese apellido.. bueno suena algo familiar que el de la profesora Sumire Ryuusaki-dijo viéndola desde su altura(n/a: si alguien mide 1.60 o menos y se para junto a uno que mide 1.90 u.u créanme..HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA ,por experiencia propia)

-Dijiste...Ryuusaki?-pregunto incrédula Sakuno

-si.. es nuestra entrenadora de Tenis, pronto la conocerás..

-¿Su entrenadora de tenis?..es decir..que tu eres miembro del club de Tenis de Sehigaku

-No es por aludir ,pero a si es.

-_"genial ,conozco a alguien que conoce a mi abuelita..necesito conocerla...necesito verla"_¿Hay canchas de tenis por aquí cerca?

-Si , así es ¿quieres ir.?

-Si ,por supuesto..a de a ver gente por ahí jugando uno que otro partido; me encantaría verlos jugar y conocer a su entrenadora.-dijo sonriendo Sakuno de una manera muy tierna ,que Fuji se quedo pasmado por un momento.

-Cree me que si..-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa- me encantaría presentarte a O'Chibi!

-hmn?-cuestiono, dejando sus grandes ojos cafés hinoptisantes al alcance de la mirada de Fuji

-no ,no me hagas caso-Contesto aquel

Sakuno caminaba al lado de Fuji con las esperanzas en las manos ,si lograba conocer a su abuela..a lo mejor podría conocer algo del pasado de su madre.

Llegaron a las canchas de tenis había solamente dos personas jugando tenis , donde pudo apreciar unas muy buenas jugadas.

-Wau!- Fuji pudo escuchar de Sakuno..

-¿Te impresiona Shigure?-pregunto , al ver la cara de emoción del rostro de Sakuno ,le causo algo de gracia..o mas bien en duda..

-Sabes...- dijo captando la atención de Sakuno – eres demasiado lindo para ser hombre..

Directo al punto.

" _o no me acaba de descubrir , no llevo ni apenas dos horas y ya sospechan de mi.. relájate Sakuno..relájate..no pierdas la paciencia.. OK! Ya la perdí" a _Sakuno le empezaron a sudar su manos y sintió todos los males del mundo en ese instante-...lindo?..te parezco?

-Si.. ya sabes ese tipo de hombres que son demasiados lindos ..¿acaso eres...-hizo una pausa viéndola de los pies a la cabeza.. Sakuno sintió que fueron los 8 segundos mas nerviosos que había sentido en toda su vida-...eres..metro sexual?

Peso de encima!.. Casi al punto.. Casi Rozando .. ya mero.. dio gracias a dios que solo pregunto ser vanidoso.

-nnU ..si ,soy algo vanidoso..en especial en el cabello..me gusta traerlo un poco largo a veces.-le respondió con una sonrisa algo fingida y diferente a las demás.

-...- no contesto nada ,simplemente la empezó a observar de una manera muy extraña

Sakuno siguió viendo el juego de tenis ,pero por mas que trataba la mirada de Fuji sobre ella era penetrante..tratando de sacar algo lógico.

-y..¿Quienes son los que están jugando?-pregunto Sakuno vacilante

-Es o'chibi y Momoshiro...pronto los conocerás ..ven te los presentare.

El juego para entonces ya había acabado , y los dos jóvenes empezaron a recoger sus raquetas.. Fuji se encamino hacia ellos y Sakuno lo siguió, al llegar pudo encontrara a dos jóvenes de cabellera oscura uno mas alborotado que el otro .

-Momoshiro, hola!-saludo Fuji

-¿Qué tal Fuji¿como te va?

-Bien , que tal su juego.-les pregunto a ambos.

-Perdí ,pero a veces se gana y a veces se pierde- dice Momoshiro

-Así que O'chibi te gano!- dijo viendo al joven de cabellos alborotados y de ojos de gato.

Sakuno ,ya no siguió escuchando mas, absolutamente se quedo pasmada al ver aquel joven de ojos de un felino y su cabellera alborotada, desde que vio a Fuji se dio cuenta que era muy atractivo ,pero el .. se veía sexy.. y tan solo estaba vestido con ropa deportiva.

Se le hizo familiar aquel joven.. no sabia cuando lo había visto...pero le era muy familiar, reacciono cuando el joven se dio cuenta que lo observaba..rápidamente desvió su vista y busco otro objeto en que enfocarse; reacciono cuando la nombraron por su nuevo nombre.

-y quien es quien te acompaña?-pregunta Momoshiro captando la atención de todos, sacando una vos muy varonil ,que hizo poner la piel de gallina a Sakuno-¿Es tu hermana, tu prima, tu amiga..tu novia?

Las peores cosas le debían suceder a ella... otra ves este comentario..era la segunda ves por hoy, tal ves deba considerar que tiene que tener un poco de distancia entre ellos; este comentario provoco un sonrojo por parte de Sakuno.

-Muchachos ,les quiero presentar a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.. Ryosaka Shigure.

-O.O

-.Mucho gusto –dijo ella fingiendo su vos , aparentemente aquel sujeto llamado Momoshiro la había confundido..con lo que era.

-el es Takeshi Momoshiro y el es Echizen Ryoma..-le informo Fuji

Momoshiro, parecía estar en shock aun , porque su cara lo mostraba ; y Ryoma se limito solo a observarla de pies a cabeza.

-No sean descortés muchachos , es nuevo denle la bienvenida-comento Fuji ,al ver que ninguno de los reaccionaba al verlos- se que es increíble que sea hombre, pero es la realidad.

Sakuno se sentía algo nerviosa ,sabia las consecuencias que tendría al llegar a esta escuela ,pero lo tenia que aguantar. Momoshiro reacciono después de unos segundos y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Perdona ,pero es impresionante nunca creí conocer un chico tan lindo-dijo sinceramente ,provocando en Sakuno un sonrojo leve-mi nombre Takeshi Momoshiro, para ti Momoshiro-dijo este dándole la mano para saludarse.

-Aparentemente ya sabemos tus gustos Momoshiro- dijo el joven que estaba a su lado ,provocando en Momoshiro (que aun seguía tomado de la mano de Sakuno) un sonrojo muy notable y una mirada enfadosa.

-¡No digas disparates! –le contesto Momoshiro

-Basta muchachos no se peleen, no enfrente del nuevo- calmo Fuji a Ryoma y a Momoshiro, Fuji observo su reloj de mano – Ya es hora de almorzar..

Sakuno se quedo observándolos ,mientras discutían Momoshiro y Fuji ,sobre decirles que hacer y no hacer, su mirada se poso en el joven silencioso, no se había presentado y como simulaba era el tipo de muchachos callados.

Caminaron los cuatros juntos al comedor, Sakuno sentía como era que los muchachos se le quedaban viendo debes en cuando

"_esto va ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba"-pensó cabizbaja-"pero no lo puedo evitar, siempre e tenido unas tremendas ganas de saber sobre mi madre y sobre mi familia"_

-¿y cuenta nos Shigure..?-empezó a decir Momoshiro-¿te puedo llamar Shigure verdad?

-Si –respondió Sakuno algo desconcertada..

-¿En que deportes entraste? o en ¿cuál te especializas?-pregunto Momoshiro que estaba a su lado derecho caminado.

-...-Sakuno no supo responder..¿A que se refería?

Ryoma que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, al ver que el nuevo no respondía intervino en la platica.

-En que becaste, en que plantel..-la vio a los ojos- en que categoría entraste.. hay algunos que califican en 2 deportes y tienen sus nombres..algunos entran "Socba", Socba es de especialistas en soccer y en basketball.

-Mmhn..-dudo un poco en responder. Poso su dedo índice en su labio y con una mirada de duda dijo - entre algo llamado "Mudep"..si es a lo que refieren.

Los tres se pararon en ese instante, Sakuno que camino un poco se detuvo, _"que diablos dije..¿estuvo mal?" _–pensó.

-Chicos ¿Están bien?- Pregunto viendo la cara de los tres, principalmente la de Fuji y la de Momoshiro ,que eran a los que se notaba mas sorpresa.

Ryoma ,estaba observándola simplemente , la mirada felina sobre Sakuno la hacían sentir muy pequeña como si el fuera capaz de aplastarla.

-Dijiste..en "MuDep"-pregunto Fuji, ahora con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Si , asi es..¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Esa especialidad no todo mundo la consigue...- empezó a decir Momoshiro- cuantos deportes promediaste.

-¿Para el examen?..promedie Soccer, basketball, 400 metros, tenis y voleiball-dijo mientras contaba con sus dedos-promedie cinco..¿pero que significa Mudep?

-Significa Multi deportes.. es una de las becas mas fuertes que hay.-le contesto Momoshiro

-Vaya..quien diría...-dijo Fuji ,regresando a su compostura con su sonrisa..- además de cara linda buen deportista!

Esto hizo que Sakuno se sintiera avergonzada enfrente de la mirada de todos¿ porque tendrían que decirle que era linda? No entendía

-Ahora si te la veras difícil Ryoma..Ryosaka será tu competidor de ahora en adelante- informo Fuji

**OOooOOOooo**

Llegaron al por fin esperado comedor ,donde todos almorzarían. Cuando entro Sakuno ,pudo escuchar ciertos murmullos como "que lindo chico".. " si fuera mujer ,yo ya le hubiera propuesto ser mi novia"... " creo que se llama Shigure" .. "¿será gay?"... "mejor para mi créeme, asi saldría con el".

Se sentaron en una mesa larga, y esperaron a que les dieran la comida. A Sakuno le fue eterno llegar al comedor , y se pregunto que si iría comer hasta que cumpliera los noventas.

-Shigure-kun, pasa me la miel- le pidió Fuji

Sakuno se acerco a la miel ,pero unas manos rozaron con las de ellas, al ver de quien era ; se puso demasiado nerviosa ,como consecuencia un sonrojo notable .Era Ryoma Echizen. Que al sentir el roce ,la observo directamente a los ojos.

-Gomen Ryoma-kun..-dijo tímidamente con un sonrojo leve -no era mi intención –esta tomo la miel y se la dio a Fuji.

-Gracias Shigure-kun!-le respondió.

En la mitad del almuerzo se acerca un joven pelirrojo en donde estaban sentados los cuatro, se sentó junto a Fuji enfrente de Ryoma y de Momoshiro ;Sakuno no le puso mucha atención hasta que escucho que la nombraron.

-Es Shigure..va a hacer nuestro compañero de cuarto..-comento Fuji

-Asi que compañero de cuarto...- repitió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kikumaru Eiji , para ti Eiji simplemente.

-ah.. mucho..mucho gusto.. soy Ryosaka Shigure-dijo con un poco de comida en su boca, y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Verla a ella con un poco de migajas de comida alrededor de su boca , su sonrisa linda y con su ropa que traía la hacia lucir ..como una linda niña. Esto fue algo claro, ya que los cinco abrieron los ojos y se sonrojaron al percibirlo.

Se le quedaron viendo como seguía sonriendo ,y después de unos segundos Sakuno sintió las miradas sobre ellas.

-mmhmm..¿sucede algo?-pregunto con una gota cayendo estilo anime

-no nada!-respondieron cuatro de los presentes.. Ryoma simplemente se volteo aun sonrojado por lo anterior.

Siguieron comiendo , Sakuno miraba de reojo a Ryoma ¿porque le era tan familiar, vio su plato de comida y se le revolvió su estomago.

- Tezuka-kun!hola!-grito Eiji desde su asiendo levantando la mano

-¡Buenos días!-le continuo gritando Momoshiro ,siguiéndole el juego a Eiji- ¿Cómo amaneció el amargado?

-¿Enojado?-le pregunto Eiji

-¿Putrefacto? o simplemente amargado?

-Ya cállense los dos, no creen que es muy temprano para molestar?-contesto uno de cabellos castaños y con lentes, Sakuno al verlo se dio cuenta que aquí todos eran atractivos, rápidamente puso su mirada en su plato.

-Si son las 11:00 AM , es algo tarde para levantarse- comento Momoshiro ,dándole un codazo a Eiji

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar a estos dos Fuji?-le pregunto Tezuka

-Son muy divertidos cuando los conoces-dice Fuji con su típica sonrisa-tienes que controlarte Tezuka-kun , si te enojas pierdes, acuérdate de eso.

-Entonces ya perdí!- se sentó furiosamente a lado de Sakuno, este volteo y se le quedo viendo-

- Shigure te presento a Kunimitsu Tezuka, es uno de los ayudantes del club del tenis y unos de tus competidores ..

-Mucho gusto- dijo Sakuno – mi nombre es Ryosaka Shigure...

-¿Eres de la "MuDEp"?

-mm- esta pregunta saco de base a Sakuno- Siii...-murmuro muy quedito, casi entre dientes.

-¿es del Mudep?-pregunto Eiji , incrédulo.. no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban-El amargado..y el príncipe del tenis serán tus competidores..

-¿Príncipe del tenis?-repitió Sakuno...recordó entonces ..

-Si- le contesto Fuji – El príncipe del tenis es Echizen.. es decir O'Chibi-dijo apuntando a Ryoma que estaba tomando una Ponta-y Tezuka-kun- serán tus competidores.

Siguieron almorzando , mientras comentaban sobre las actividades de la semana ,sobre los maestros y que los horarios y los salones.

-¿Qué horas son?-pregunto Momoshiro perezosamente

-Son las 11:30..-le contesto Fuji- Creo que es hora de irnos , vamos!

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares , a excepción de Sakuno y de Ryoma que seguían en lo mismo, Sakuno los miro con ojos de perro abandonado.

-Tenemos que ir un entrenamiento de tenis los de nuestra generación-le informo Eiji sonrientemente- O'chibi te ayudara a desempacar tus cosas!

-mmm..- fue lo único que escucho Sakuno ,de Ryoma.

-Vamos Ryoma, no serás capaz de dejar a esta inofensiva criaturita- empezó a decir Momoshiro mientras le agarra los cachetes-solo míralo.

-no puedo creer lo cruel que eres- se acerco Eiji con Ryoma- Es nuevo y míralo,-dijo apuntando a Sakuno, que aun seguía Momoshiro jalándole sus mejillas- mírale su linda carita , mira que chiquito es!

-¡Oye! Solo soy un año menor que tu!-se quejo Sakuno, despojándose de Momoshiro

-Me refería de estatura!

Eso si que no se quejaba , porque era de menor estatura, "_ya que"_se dijo ; miro a Ryoma que la observaba..

-Vamos O'chibi!-le dijo por ultimo Fuji- ayúdalo..

-..esta bien..- murmuro..

Sakuno pudo ver como se alejaban los muchachos dejándola con Ryoma solos en la mesa y noto que Ryoma la observaba de una manera muy extraña.

OooOOOoooOOOooOOOoooOOOOOOOO

Notas de Autora:

OH MUCHOS REVIEWS MAS DE LOS ESPERADOS! I am happy!

Hola a todo mundo, les dejo este capi

Mi opinion me quedo mas chocho que de costumbre ,u.u..plo importante e sque dejen reviews sobre que quieren que le ponga o le quite nn xDD.

Y garcia spor los revieews.. Ya saben mas reviews y les dejare mas rapido el tercero que yap lo inice Chau! jejeje


	3. Ayudándome a desempacarme descubrirá?

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #3

Ayudándome a desempacar...me descubrirá?

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha 5 de Diciembre del 2005 4:20 pm

**Summary: **

**Ryoma siempre si le ayuda al muchacho lindo. Demasiados sonrojos por parte de todos ¿por qué me miran como bicho raro?.. Sakuno con 2 identidades..vestida de hombre**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 38reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos solos a ellos dos?-cuestiono Eiji a Fuji , antes esta pregunta Momoshiro se le quedo viendo.

- Si ,además no creo que le haga ningún daño

-Yo ,ya le empecé a tener lastima..

-¿A quien Momoshiro?- pregunto Tezuka

-A Shigure.. es que nosotros ya conocemos a O' chibi pero el no.

-Tranquilos..se están preocupando de mas-informo Fuji- en mi opinión es lo que le hacia falta a Ryoma..

-¿A que te refieres Fuji?-cuestiono Eiji

-Lo que le faltaba era alguien de quien preocuparse ,y tener a cargo.

Sakuno se empezaba a incomodar, la mirada de Ryoma era perturbadora , ella volvió a lo suyo a comer sus alimentos, pero cayó en cuenta que ya había acabado.

-hace mas de cinco minutos que acabaste tus alimentos.

-...

-Vamos..- le señalo que lo siguiera

Sakuno caminaba por los corredores con la mirada en sus pies, subió las escaleras sin mirarlo solo siguiéndolo.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación que compartiría con Fuji y con Eiji; saco la llave para abrir la puerta y giro la perilla para entrar.

-¿Dónde va a ser tu habitación?-cuestiono Ryoma con una ceja levantada y quitándose la gorra-

-En la de la esquina-respondió Sakuno en vos baja, contra su voluntad, ya que la vos de tanto fingirla le dolía la garganta.

-Tomare estas cajas..-aviso Ryoma ,que para su mala suerte era la de su ropa interior..

-¡Espera!-grito Sakuno , causando en Ryoma la total atención..-esa caja..déjala hasta el final..esa yo me encargó...-finalizo un poco nerviosa por ser descubierta

Ryoma la observo "_¿qué tendrá en esa caja?"_pensó; mientras que Sakuno hacia lo posible por lucir lo mas segura posible.

-¿Entonces con que te ayudo?

-Toma aquellas por favor ..-dijo Sakuno señalando con su dedo índice las cajas de sus libros y la de la ropa de hombre que había conseguido.

-Bien..- fue lo único que escucho Sakuno de Ryoma

Pasaron unos 50 minutos ya casi completando la hora. Cuando acabaron de poner todas sus cosas, Sakuno estaba sacudiendo las vitrinas de su pequeño cuarto ,mientras que Ryoma estaba acomodando las sabanas de la cama de Sakuno.

Sakuno ,sintió como era que Ryoma se acercaba a ver las fotos de todos de la casa hogar, no poniéndole mucha atención siguió con su trabajo sin despreocupación.

-Ryosaka..-Sakuno escucho decir de los labios de Ryoma, pero aun así siguió con la limpieza muy entretenidamente- Ryosaka...

-...

-¡Ryosaka!-esta ves fue un poco mas alto su tono de vos, Sakuno volteo a verlo entonces recordó que ese ahora era su nuevo apellido

-Gomen Ryoma!-se disculpo rápidamente- es que ..es que "_piensa algo rápido Sakuno"_..no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen por mi apellido ,llama me mejor por mi nombre.

La mirada felina de Ryoma estaba sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Te llamare como se me pegue la gana...- dijo Ryoma ,ganándose por parte de Sakuno una mirada dudosa- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sakuno se acerco a ver a quien se referían y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que el mismo Echizen pudo apreciar. Sakuno se sentó en su cama y dijo muy calmadamente con la fotografía en sus manos:

-Son unos amigos míos...-al recordar la promesa que había hecho era una gran alivio de esperanza

Ryoma se quedo observándola por un determinado tiempo , en un momento a otro se quedaron en un silencio muy tranquilizador y agradable.

Ryoma se levanto y salió de la puerta

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto preocupada Sakuno al verlo levantarse.

-A jugar tenis..ya acabe con mi trabajo de niñero-menciono

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-No es necesario..-contesto ,destrozando el pobre corazón noble de Sakuno

-o ya veo..

Y tras esto salió de la habitación dejando a Sakuno sola. Sakuno empezó acomodar sus cosas en especial su ropa interior, la escondió en alguno de los cajones ,que si por pura casualidad Eiji o Fuji entraran vieran ropa interior de hombres.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 3:00 PM ,y aun no llegaban ni Fuji ni Eiji; se cambio de ropa ,por unos pantalones flojos de las piernas y por una camisa negra de botones.

-tengo mucha hambre..-se dijo a ella misma-¿me pregunto a que hora darán de comer?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ryoma caminaba hacia las canchas de tenis con su raqueta sobre su hombro.

-¡Echizen!- grito Momoshiro mientras estiraba su brazo izquierdo saludándolo

-O'chibi ¿qué diablos haces aquí?- le dijo un preocupado Eiji mientras corría hacia el

-A entrenar..

-¿Y Shigure? ..- comentó Momoshiro ,buscando lo por un lado del hombro izquierdo de Ryoma-¿Dónde esta¿Dónde lo dejaste?

-En su habitación..-contesto con los ojos cerrados y sin preocupación

-¿Qué hiciste que?-la cara de Fuji ya no estaba esa sonrisa linda..

-¿Cómo pudiste O'chibi?

-Pobre Shigure..

Ryoma escuchaba "Blah, blah", sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo flojo; es decir ..no le importaba.

-Echizen!- grito un joven

-¿Horio?-volteo a verlo algo sorprendido

-¡Hola Echizen!-dijo emocionadamente aquel muchacho- Sempais! Buenos días!

-n.n

-

-ññ

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunta Eiji mientras veía al muchacho

-Si..¡Conocen al nuevo muchacho?

-O.o..U si- contesto Eiji

-¿Me lo pueden presentar?

-_esto me huele a raro ¬ O ¬ -pensó Ryoma_

_-De seguro piensa que es lindo -pensó Fuji_- Si claro yo te lo presento

_-Fuji tambien me huele a rarito O.ó-_pensó esto mientras lo veía con sus ojosfelinos

-Bueno..ya es tarde.. vamos Eiji , vamos al cuarto-informo Fuji

-¡OH si!-dijo mientras caminaba junto a Fuji a su cuarto, dejando solos a Momoshiro , Horio que no paraba de decir lo feliz que estaba por conocer al nuevo chico y a un desinteresado Ryoma, Momoshiro le dio una mirada de preocupación a Ryoma mientras ignoraba a Horio.

-¿qué? -pregunto como si nada Ryoma ,al sentir la mirada de Momoshiro

-Que descortés eres con Shigure..es nuevo ,sabes muy bien lo difícil que es conocer gente nueva ¬¬

- No me importa ese chico..- dijo golpeadamente mientras movía su raqueta

-Momoshiro..- escucharon ambos jugadores de tenis que le hablaba el joven amateur, ante esto los dos lo observaron, al notar que ya habían puesto atención continuo-¿Qué esos no son las raquetas de Fuji y Eiji?

-ahh!..-dijo un poco sorprendido Momoshiro mientras se rascaba la cabeza ..- es cierto.. será mejor que se los entreguemos.-lo miro de forma divertida mientras se aceraba a tomar las raquetas- De pasada te presentamos al nuevo chico.- esto ultimo lo dijo con picardía

-Esta bien..- dijo Horio felizmente , mientras caminaba tras Momoshiro que había emprendido su viaje

-¿Qué no piensas venir con nosotros Ryoma?-pregunto Momoshiro caminado junto a Horio- No te da pena lo descortés que fuiste con el..

-No..

-Pobrecito.. te tuvo que conocer a ti ..la mas fría persona que e conocido-insistió Momoshiro

-Aun así ,no...-contesto mientras jugaba con su raqueta y con una pelota el solo

-Vamos Ryoma ,yo se que tu quieres acompañarnos- lo siguió fastidiando Momoshiro – vamos..

-No .. no tengo ganas...

-Sabes que le hiciste un mal..

-no sabes donde es su dormitorio ¿verdad?

-No , no se.. u.u

-X,x- caída tipo anime por parte de Horio-¡Me pensabas llevar a conocerlo ,sin saber donde es su cuarto!oxÓ!

-Es que pensé que Ryoma nos iba a acompañar nnU ..

Ryoma empezó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones dejando a Horio y a Momoshiro discutiendo , después de unos segundos notaron que Ryoma caminaba a cierta dirección

-¡O' Chibi ESPERA!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Fuji y Eiji caminaban hacia su cuarto, donde esperaban que "Shigure" estuviera aun ahí; subieron las escaleras dieron vuelta por un pasillo y por otro, se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación tomaron la llave y la introdujeron en la perilla .

-Te juro que le gane a Tezuka-comento Eiji algo furiosa ,ya que su supuesto amigo no le creía

-Esta bien ,te creo..- dijo felizmente Fuji , ya saben con su típica sonrisa.., voltea a ver a Eiji ,pero cual es su sorpresa a encontrar a un Eiji muy sonrojado y con la boca algo abierta, Fuji le pasa la mano enfrente de sus ojos y no noto ninguna reacción-¿ Eiji..estas en casa?

Eiji no reacciono cuando lo nombraron ,lo único que hizo fue que con una mano temblorosa apunto con su dedo índice un punto de la sala.

Fuji lo miro anonado, pero aun así volteo a ver lo que apuntaba Eiji , cual fue su sorpresa encontrándose a el mismo un poco menos sonrojado que Eiji al ver a "Shigure" dormido en el piso de la sala con un libro abierto utilizándolo como almohada.

Un sonrojo por parte de los dos, pasaron unos segundos viéndolo , ya tranquilos Fuji se acerco mas a verlo.

-¿Esta dormido?-pregunto Eiji desde uno de los sillones de la sala

-Afirmativo..

Los dos se acercaron a verlo mas de cerca, Eiji camino hacia el sillón y se sentaba para verlo mas de cerca, pudo a apreciar cada detalle de su rostro y uno que otro cabello caía por su frente

_-" Demasiado lindo para ser un chico-pensó Eiji con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿Será gay?"_

-Se hubiera dormido en su cama , no aquí en medio de la sala-dijo mientras se recostaba -¿no sientes que se nos olvido algo?

-Ahora que lo dices si..- menciono Fuji-tal ves sea..

Pero fue interrumpido por unos MUY FUERTES toques de puerta, que hicieron levantar a "Shigure" de un salto.

-¿Qué¿Qué paso!-preguntó exaltada, mientras miraba por todas direcciones; de repente ve a un sonriente Fuji riendo ( de su pequeña acción) y a un Eiji perezosamente acostado viéndola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes dos?

-Hace cinco ronquidos o-dijo Eiji mientras le daba unas palmadas a Shigure en la espalda, provocando en Sakuno un sonrojo muy notorio que los dos apreciaron y lo vieron como algo tierno

-Me hubieran despertado..- dijo algo apenada mientras bajaba la mirada , notando que se había quedado dormida sobre su libro –que vergüenza-O-

-Tranquilo Shigure..-dijo Fuji mientras se acercaba a la puerta a abrirla, encontrándose con Momoshiro con dos raquetas , a un Ryoma discutiendo y por ultimo un Horio muy feliz, al ver esto Sakuno simplemente se quedo anonada-¡ hola!

-¡Fuji!-dice Momoshiro mientras le daba su raqueta-Esto es tuyo..

-¡Gracias!-dijo- No me acordaba

-Para que son los amigos..-dice mientras se acerca a la sala junto a Eiji-Esto es tuyo..

-Gracias Momo!-dice sonrientemente mientras ve su raqueta, Momoshiro se sienta y ve a Shigure que se encontraba aun en el piso de rodillas con uno que otro cabello juguetón sobre su rostro, ante aquello y algo normal ya sucedido anteriormente ,se sonrojo.-¡hola Shigure! o)))o

-mm.. hola-dijo tímidamente ¿por qué todos la miraban como bicho raro?; Sakuno sintió que alguien la miraba mas atrás y se encontró a un Ryoma sonrojado..parecía tomate _"¿Estará enfermo?"-pensó con una mirada extraña_

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto muy inocentemente Sakuno

-¿Ah? si se me olvidaba!-dijo Fuji con una gran sonrisa-Te quiero presentar a Horio..

Sakuno , nota a un joven de su misma edad ,un poco mas alto que ella con una sola ceja (n/a: xDD) y que la miraba con unos ojos muy familiares..que la miraban con asombro

-El es Ryosaka Shigure ..- los presento Fuji, notando en Shigure una sonrisa linda

-Wauu!-expreso Horio después de unos segundo de verla-Eres mas lindo de lo que me imaginaba ...

-o.o

-O.o?

-n.n

-

-ññ

_-" Ok..tranquila Sakuno.. respira... me acabo de meter en un lugar donde todos están raros.. claro con sus debidas excepciones..pero..me tengo que cuidar de el ¬.¬!"-pensó ella mientras una gota caía desde su cabeza hasta su nuca_

-¿A poco no?-dijo Momoshiro ,esta ves sorprendiendo a todos..incluyendo a Ryoma que se encontraba sumamente sonrojada.

-bueno..Vamos a comer.. –dijo Fuji mientras salía por la puerta, seguido por Eiji , Momoshiro y Horio. Sakuno aun seguía en el suelo..¿cómo fue que paso eso tan rápido?.

Entonces noto que Ryoma estaba aun ahí recargado en la puerta cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados..

-¿Vas a venir?-pregunto Ryoma desde su posición-porque no te pienso esperar..

-ah si ya voy- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cuarto por unos zapatos, se acerco a Ryoma y salió por la puerta..- Listo -anuncio.

Ryoma camino por los pasillo y Sakuno se puso a caminar a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro, el silencio los inundo , mientras caminaban Sakuno pudo notar que le llegaba a mas abajo del hombro.

" Ni siquiera la estatura me ayuda TT-TT!"-pensó Sakuno 

-¿por qué viniste a aquí?-esa pregunto la saco de sus casillas., volteo a verlo y le dijo.

-Por un sueño.-contesto..-¿acaso tu no tienes?

-no.. no tengo ninguna aspiración o sueño que alcanzar..- la mirada del joven estaba en el cielo.

-Yo creo que si tienes..-dijo Sakuno captando la atención del joven, al notar la mirada de el, le regala una sonrisa cálida y explica- yo pienso que todo el mundo tiene una meta ,algo que desea inconscientemente o no; es como si te preguntara ¿por qué juegas Tenis?

-no se.. un día estaba practicando de niño con mi padre..y sin darme cuenta me veo jugado tenis como loco-dice sinceramente, ahora Sakuno escuchándolo atentamente-Tengo la misma técnica que el...

-Ahí esta tu respuesta..-le respondió Sakuno felizmente interrumpiéndolo, Ryoma la observo de forma de interrogación

-¿eh?..¿qué esta?

-Inconscientemente me dijiste tu sueño- le dice mientras se pone enfrente de el ; le guiña el ojo y continua diciendo-si, tu sueño es ganarle a tu padre en un partido...

-¿por qué dices eso?-pregunto Ryoma confuso-Parecieras muy segura de eso.. –hizo una pausa-Yo odio a mi padre.. desearía que se comportara de otra manera..que fuera diferente..que cambiara..o mejor aun que se fuera de mi vida

-porque no sabes lo que tienes ,hasta que lo pierdes y te arrepientes-le contesto algo triste y con ojos llorosos al oír lo que decía de su padre- el mejor tesoro que tienes..es el.. quieras o no el será tu familia..

-...

-Ven vamos a comer..-le dice sonrientemente Sakuno mientras corría hacia el comedor

Sakuno se sentó junto a todos lo nuevos conocidos.. mientras un joven de ojos felinos la miraba desde el otro extremo de la mesa...aun escuchando su voz en su mente.

" _Tu sueño...¿Quién eres realmente Shigure?"_

OooOOoooOOO

Fin del CAPI tres..

Hola a todos ¿Cómo están?..jeje les recuerdo que este fic es basado en hechos reales.. así que ya saben.. Reviews! Quiero informar que el siguiente capitulo será un POV's de Sakuno..que escribe en su diario y será mucho mas corto que de costumbre.

Será como la mitad de este capitulo el siguiente . nn. Quiero agradecer..fueron muchos reviews nn

Bueno este ya lo tenia y como recibí mas fics de lo que esperaba me sente y lo termine para entregárselos a ustedes, lectores... una promesa es una promesa..

Por cierto..saben como se llama la muchacha de cabello corto que sale a hi..que dice ser hermana de un jugador (enemigo de Ryoma ¬¬Al hermano) Gracias por los reviews.

Chao!


	4. El diario mental

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #4

El diario mental de Sakuno

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: 27 de Diciembre del 2005 12:00pm

**Summary: **

**Sakuno ..con su diario personal"Reglas de cómo aparentar ser un chico..."**

"_Pensamientos :"_

REGLAS 

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 55reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Querida Riri:

¡Hola!

Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuuzaki y tengo 16 años

te preguntaras ¿Qué hago en una escuela para hombres?

Estoy aquí para cumplir un sueño,

el conocer a mi único familiar vivo.

Tu mi diario, te nombre Riri ¿por qué Riri,porque si hubiera tenido una hermana

me hubiera gustado ponerle Riri.

Tu me fuiste entregado hace 4 años ,si, cuando tenia 12 años

y te decidí guardar para escribir algunos datos importantes cuando entrara en esta escuela

y aquí estas.

Quien te dio a mis manos fue Tomoka-Chan! nn

Cuando era mas pequeña me dejaron en una casa hogar,

ahí fue donde conocí a mi mejor amiga ,que es la que te regalo.

Siempre he sabido ,que mi madre se murió a mis escasos 7 años ..era muy pequeña y se supone que no se esto; tambien se que mi papá nunca me quiso...

Ni siquiera me conoció , al igual que mi mamá ..

ya que a los meses de nacida me abandonaron

en la casa hogar..

No se si este vivo o no mi padre ..ni siquiera se como se llama,

pero no pienso buscarlo..el no me busco..de seguro tuvo una buena razón

"No me quiere y no quiere conocerme"

Es mejor buscar a alguien que tenga mas probabilidad que te cuente sobre tu madre

alguien que es mas obvio que te de ese cariño..

es por eso que busco a mi abuela..

ella se encuentra en esta escuela " Seigaku"

y pienso encontrarla..

aunque tengo que hacerme pasar por un muchacho;

si...como un hombre..

He sudado "Sangre"

para poder entrar a esta escuela para deportistas,

aposté mi alma para conseguir una de las mejores becas

y no me pienso ir de aquí..sin conocerla

Primer día como hombre 

Ayer mi llegada estuvo muy bien al Instituto, conocí a mucha gente y me falta mucha por conocer ..creo que esta gente sospecha algo de mi.. me han dicho que soy muy lindo. Y que soy precioso..y creo .. creo que la secretaria quiere algo conmigo x,X

He tenido que crear mis propias reglas..para saber reaccionar como un hombre y no como mujer:

**Regla #1:**

_Necesito levantarme temprano para ganar el baño u.u, es muy difícil TT-TT..bueno para mi..nnU me tengo que levantara a las 5 de la mañana ._

¿Porque debo hacerlo? Sencillo, por que como mujer que soy me encanta bañarme , tambien para alistarme...tal ves por eso salió la regla numero dos o.oU

**Regla # 2:**

_Después del baño ,tengo que taparme bien con vendas mis escasos y pequeños atributos u.u .Poner ropa interior.. primero..que nada...SIN COMENTARIOS_

-"como odio los boxers" u.u

El uniforme no esta muy feo.. es de color negro con botones del lado derecho y el uniforme de deportes es un short y una camiseta cualquiera xDD.

Ayer después de comer me llevaron en donde te daban los uniformes y me dieron los míos nn ..todos me hicieron el favor de acompañarme.

En realidad cuando me lo probé en la tienda, la gente se me queda viendo extraño ..sin querer me e metido en un lugar muy extraño de gente muy rara. nnU

¡Ah! Y como olvidar lo que me dieron.. y para colmo u.u...no se como ponerme el protector de los genitales masculinos a la hora de practicar deportes ..que yo no tengo o.oU

**Regla # 3:**

_No maquillarme¡QUE DIFÍCIL! O , ya extraño el lápiz labial en especial "el rosa carmín" TT-TT .Tambien no peinarme... porque los hombres ...no se peinan ¿o si? O.o_

Creo que no..pero ya extraño esas cosas en especial cuando jugaba con mi cabello... ya extraño viejos tiempos. Si Eiji o Fuji sospechan algo seria mi perdición..así que sacrificio ..te tengo que cumplir.

**REGLA # 4 :**

_¡NO METER ME A LOS BAÑOS PÚBLICOS DESPUÉS DE UN PARTIDO O DE ENTRENAR¡¡¡¡¡NO ENTRAR¡¡¡SEA LO QUE SEAS!_ O

Por kami... creo que fue la peor jugada que me hiciste ayer...no le debí de a ver hecho caso a Eiji ; en la tienda ahí se encontraron con dos muchachos : **Kaoru Kaidoh y Sadaharu Inui**

Cada uno con características muy diferentes.. el primero algo frió...y feo o.o...; el otro lucia muy intelectual y agradable...pero se paso diciendo cosas como: " viendo tu nariz , tus ojos..y tus hermosos labios carnosos..(por parte de todos O.O UU)..quiero decir ..tus labios y tu cara..pareces mas que un hombre.. yo diría que una replica exacta de una mujer"

Lo mismo de siempre.. u.u ...diría yo.

Momoshiro..sugirió que si mejor íbamos al baño..por parte de mi..de SER mujer..es normal ir en grupos al baño y yo no pensé eso.

Nos dirigimos al baño ,pero antes de que entrara Fuji me pidió que si conseguía las toallas para todos..y yo aun muy inocente seguí creyendo que era para después de salir de las regaderas.

Hice lo que me pidió.. mala idea.

Salí de la s regaderas y después de una perdida de lugares, encontré el maldito almacén de toallas...¿SABÍAN QUÉ HAY ALBERCA AQUÍ?

Traía las tollas de todos en mis manos , abriendo pasos a las miradas varoniles y a los señalamientos de los dedos; entre a los baños y escuché las gotas de las regaderas caer y al empezar a introducirme note el vapor abundante a mi alrededor..

¡O POR KAMI!..me metí y me encontré a todos ellos desnudos enfrente de las regaderas..mostrándome sus cuerpos..desnudos bien formados pude apreciar todo..¡VALLA QUE HACIA CALOR!

Mi mirada quedo posada en el cuerpo de Ryoma Echizen que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras las gotas recorrían su cuerpo.

Yo me quede embobada viendo una gota caminado desde su cabello sedosos que se desvió hacia sus facciones.. quede pasmada cuando pasaba por su cuello ...por su abdomen..y por ultimo..¡KAMI!.

Deje las toallas ..y salí despistadamente; de buenas que nadie noto mi presencia de 50 segundos..salí toda roja.. ..escuche algunos pasos que se acercaban y me escondí tras unos arbustos.

Mi cara estaba roja y mi mente con esa imagen.. una SEXY imagen..AUN ..con ella. Cielos..mi pobre corazón latía a mil por hora..y late mas cada ves que pienso en eso ; mis ojos ¡MIS POBRES OJOS VÍRGENES x,X!

Después de unos cinco minutos entre y les avise que me sentía mal y que dirigía al cuarto..algunos ya habían terminado de bañarse..solo dos o.o y los demás aun seguían ahí. DESNUDOS

Trate de evitar ver esos traseros y esas piernas bien formadas.. ¡OH CIELOS IMÁGENES PERVERTIDAS EN MI MENTE!

Vamos Sakuno respira..respira..cierra tus ojos piensa en TU ABUELA..respira.. respira..listo tranquila ..ya estoy tranquila.

Ahora..si me vuelven invitar..tratare de evitarlos o simplemente si vuelvo a entrar será sin aire.

**Regla # 5:**

No rasurar me como hombre 

Ya lo intente..por eso tengo esta cortada en mi mentón. Tratare de no volver a hacerlo. Esto sucedió hoy en la mañana al ganar el baño trate de rasurarme y no funciono así que NI MODO..no me rasurare

**Regla #6:**

_¿Existe?..a si..si existe xDDU Evitar a Horio ,por mas que pueda, ese chico es muy extraño se la paso ayer pegado a mi y sonrojándose en todo momento. Es un chico muy raro._

Bueno hoy tengo que hacer las pruebas ,son las 7:45 AM ..solo te escribí "Riri" para recordar esto. Tal ves próximamente no te vuelva a escribir pero esto es un recordatorio de mi primer día en busca de mi abuelita.

Te dejo tengo que ir a desayunar y luego a las pruebas para el equipo de atletismo, tennis , básquet, football y voilleiball. Espero tener suerte. Según me dijieron Eiji y Fuji de que todo esta saturado excepto atletismo..lo mas probable es que ahí si la haga.

Sanyonara Riri.

Sakuno Ryuusaki

OoooOOooOOOoooOOOoo

Otro capi ..¿Voy rapido?neeee ¬¬.. jeje bueno gracias nuevamente por todos los reviews. Sinceramente me dan mucho apoyo ,en este fic..ya próximamente empezarna los trastornos por parte de Ryoma.. si jejeje empiezan los celos.

Y como les explicare...tuve mis vacasiones ,yo pensaba dejar el fic para el mero 25 pero tuve k salir de ciudad y mi primo solo traia su laptop y no mi lenta Tomoyo-chan TTTT(si mi pc tiene nombre ¬¬)Y que les dire.. tuve una confución de adolescentes ya saben creen que es amor..pero no es..buenoo esas cosas ; resulto k solo pensaba en el..y no el fic..pero ya estoy pasando el trauma.

YA empeze el 5 .. llevo apenas 2 hojitas u.uUpero algo es algo.GRACIAS X TODOS LOS REVIEWS )!

**¡ReVieWs!**

**Kisa Tsutaka**


	5. La riña

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #5

Preparativos a la semana deportiva

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha :Lunes 06 de febrero del 2006, Nuevo Laredo Tamaulipas ,México. Hora: 4:01 pm

**Summary: **

**Comparten el mismo salón y el mismo deseo de ganar. De ahora en adelante tendrán que entrenar duro. Capi #5 ¡reviews!**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 85 reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se encontraba recostada Sakuno sobre su cama aun con su ropa de piyamas cerro su diario y lo escondió debajo de su cama. De un momento a otro se escucha unos toques a la puerta .

-¿Si?-pregunta Sakuno fingiendo voz de hombre, aun recostada en la cama.

-Solo era para cerciorarme que estabas despierto-la voz de Syusuke se escuchaba detrás de la puerta-¿estas listo?

-SI..claro..solo estoy...- se pregunto que podría decir ,para que no abriera la puerta y la viera en ropa para dormir de mujer.-recogiendo..en un momento salgo

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto moviendo un poco la perilla

-¡No!-grito desesperada que hizo que la perilla no se moviera mas, dio un respiro y luego continuo- quiero decir no gracias ya voy acabar ...en 5 minutos salgo Fuji-sempai.

-Esta bien..-dijo Syusuke como normalmente-no te tardes.

Sakuno se dirigió al closet se puso el uniforme y para cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró con un par de conocidos arreglándose.

-Buenos días..- dijo felizmente Eiji con una sonrisa tierna provocando en ella un leve sonrojo y cariño por parte de el-¿Dormiste bien Shigure-kun?

-buenos días Eiji-sempai..- le respondió tímidamente con una sonrisa leve en su rostro- dormí muy bien ¿y usted descanso?-pregunto cortésmente , que Eiji movió la cabeza dando a entender que "si".

-Buenos días pequeñín..-escucho por detrás de su espalda-ya me estaba preocupando de que no salieras.

-Buenos días Fuji-sempai-respondió mientras se inclinaba para saludarlo-¿qué tal amaneció?

-Muy bien, deja de jugar a ser educado- menciono Fuji con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre ahora los cortos cabellos de Sakuno y los revolvía-Que me voy a mal acostumbrar..

Sakuno al sentir la mano sintió aprecio y confianza entre ellos, parecía y sonaba raro para ella pero estar con ellos dos se sentía muy bien..agradable. Volteo su mirada para verlo y se dio cuenta que la mirada de Fuji era calculadora..y la observaba de una manera extraña.

-¿No te sentiste mal en la noche Shigure-kun?-pregunto Eiji sacándola del juego de miradas- Te fuiste a dormir muy temprano, después de las regaderas..

-¿Ahh?.. ¡Ah! Eso jeje..- sus manos empezaron a sudar- No, ya no me sentí mal .Creo que era el cansancio nada mas..

-Como quiera..- dijo pensativo y serio Eiji mientras le daba una mirada lujuriosa-deberías ir al medico de aquí; sabes..me preocupe.

-Yo tambien me preocupe..tu salud es muy importante..-Fuji tambien dijo desde su lugar

Un silencio cálido se hizo en el lugar, mientras que la pobre de Sakuno sentía sus mejillas arder y a la ves sus ojos producían una lagrima..que solo ella pudo sentir y ver.

-Ya es tarde- anuncio Fuji mientras abría la puerta para salir de su cuarto- Y el pequeñín debe conocer su salón.

-Es cierto.. se me olvidaba- dijo pasando por la puerta Eiji con una sonrisa- Apúrate Shigure-kun

Sakuno tomo su maleta y los siguió con paso rápido , mientras ellos platicaban. Pasaron unos pasillos y algunas personas. Hablaban los tres muy alegremente de ves en cuando unos momentos de silencio, a lo que a Eiji no le agradaba nada. Sin previo aviso Eiji salto a la espalda de Sakuno provocando en ella demasiada risa.

-Eres de primer semestre ¿verdad?-pregunto Eiji que se encontraba abrazado por detrás de Sakuno, jugando.

-Claro que si ,tontito-respondió Sakuno entre risas-Por eso soy un año menor que ustedes.

-Eiji ,ten cuidado no juegues así de brusco con el pequeño- le informo Fuji entre risas- que se puede romper..

-Ja-Ja-JA- río sarcásticamente Sakuno-no soy un juguete...

-¿Saben que eso es demasiado sospechoso?-pregunto una vos detrás de ellos ,provocando en Eiji y Sakuno un escalofrió.

-Miren es O'chibi- hablo Fuji con su típica sonrisa-Buenos días Ryoma..

-¿Que hacen por estos rumbos?-pregunto fríamente-Ya pasaron por aquí el año pasado..

-¡Que bien aquí esta Ryoma!-grito felizmente Eiji mientras se separaba de Sakuno- ¿Nos puedes hacer otro favorcito?

-No..

-¡Que amargado!-refunfuño Eiji

-Y tu me das miedo..no conocía esos intereses en ti-menciono este con énfasis y mirando con desprecio a Sakuno

-¿Qué?-cuestiono dudoso e inocente Eiji, después de unos segundos capto-¡Ahh! ya entendí. No es que sea rarito..es que te encariñas con Shigure muy rápido de mas-ante esto tomo las mejillas de Sakuno y las jalo delicadamente- es que es demasiado lindo..¿o no?

-Es hombre..masculino..pero yo en eso no me meto- dijo Ryoma mientras se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos sedosos. Al ver esto Sakuno ,recordó la imagen de ayer desnudo..

"_Tal vez, haber venido a la escuela solo para hombres era una mala idea_" pensó Sakuno aun con aquella imagen en su mente. Sin previo aviso sintió una respiración muy pegada en su cuello.

-Los celos...tiene demasiados celos de ti..- volteo a ver el propietario de aquella voz-es que el era el mas popular ante todo mundo- le informo Fuji al oído de Sakuno que gracias a esto aumento su sonrojo-eso era antes de que tu llegaras..-y se separo de su oído.

Siguieron hablando los tres y ella ,claro Sakuno no quedaba en el circulo de amigos..Debes en cuando Ryoma y ella cruzaban miradas..que la hacían poner nerviosa.

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Ryoma que vio la cara de Sakuno arder-Estas demasiado rojo..

-"mmm.."

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-se oyó desde el fondo, que todos voltearon. Gracias a ello no pudieron notar el humo que salía del rostro de Sakuno. Ella volteo y se encontró con Momoshiro.

Todos empezaron saludar de lejos al joven gritón , Sakuno lo saludo ,pero al ver Momoshiro la cara de Sakuno se tropezó provocando en todos una gota de sudor estilo anime.

-Llega el payaso del circo..-contesto fríamente Ryoma mientras se alejaba- será mejor que me valla antes de que ese idiota se me pegue.

-Ryoma..-Fuji dijo ,que ahora el tenia sujeto del brazo a Sakuno-puedes llevar al chiquitín a su aula...

Vio a los ojos directamente de Sakuno , ella no pudo evitar sentirse dominada por aquellos ojos felinos , movió la cabeza Ryoma de aceptación.

-En el idioma de Ryoma..ese es un si..-le tradujo Eiji de sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Anda.. apúrate porque si no te dejara- sugirió Fuji al ver a Momoshiro levantarse- porque ahí viene Momo

Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y corrió detrás de Ryoma para seguirlo.

-¿Es o no es?-pregunta Eiji con una sonrisa al ver a Shigure correr..- ¿Crees que Ryoma ya le tome cariño?

-Dirás..¿será?-lo corrige Fuji tambien viendo a Sakuno – Yo pienso que si..

-¡Cuado se lo pensaras decir?-pregunta Eiji- Por que es una simple suposición..

-¿Tu tambien crees o no?

-Si creo.. no..- sentencio Eiji –Yo se..que el.. ya sabes..-vacilo torpemente

-Hay que verlo mejor..-sugirió Fuji- Y si es así .. después hablaremos para saber que hacer..

-¿Le echarías dedo?-pregunto Eiji sorprendido- Nunca lo pensé de ti..

-No, no le diría nada en contra de el-lo corrigió nuevamente Fuji al pelirrojo que se gano por parte de el una mirada- Mejor.. dejemos que el tiempo pase..

-Esta bien n.n-dijo mientras veía a Momoshiro levantarse del suelo.

-¿Qué tal?-grita de emoción con una sonrisa-¡BUENOS DÍAS! nn

-¡MOMO-KUN!-grito con las misma emoción Eiji-¡BUENOS DÍAS!

-¿Dónde esta Shigure?-pregunta Momoshiro buscándolo por todas partes- Lo vi con ustedes hace un rato ¿o no?

-Si..- habla por primera ves Fuji-Estaba con nosotros, pero se acaba de ir con Ryoma.

-¿Ahhh?-pregunta anonado Momoshiro- Con.. ¿Ryoma?

-Si con el- afirma Eiji-¿te sorprende?

-En realidad si – les dijo Momoshiro mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos laterales del pantalón-Anoche estaba diciéndome que Shigure no le agradaba ni en lo mas mínimo. Supongo que es porque será su competencia..

-Son los celos..

-Tienes razón Eiji-concuerda Fuji con su sonrisa-y yo creo que tambien Tezuka tampoco le agrada.

-Y hablando del rey de roma..-dice Eiji con mirada picara a Momoshiro- ¿Ya sabes que hay que hacer o no?

-Manos a la obra- dice Momoshiro con una risa demoníaca viendo a su próxima victima acercarse a ellos

-¡BUENAS DÍAS TEZUKA!-gritaron los dos en unísono dando pequeños brincos que los hacia lucir demasiado infantiles.

-¡Idiotas!-les dijo con desprecio-¿No se cansan de molestarme? ò.Ó

-En realidad no..- Momoshiro rió por la respuesta que el mismo le había dado- Es que admítelo Tezuka eres amargado ,enojón..

-Egoísta, quejoso, narciso, materialista..-le continuo Eiji contando con los dedos de su mano cada sinónimo que daban los dos.

-Perfeccionista, aburrido, competidor..- Momoshiro imitó a Eiji ,pero dando vueltas alrededor de su victima. Que noto que Tezuka lo miraba con odio- Y siempre te la pasas molesto, irritado...

-Fastidiado y cansado- finalizo Eiji con sonrisa de triunfador- De por si eres feo xDD

-Buen punto xDD-rió Momoshiro al comentario de Eiji, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda de Tezuka que sacaba humos por sus orejas-deja me masticarlo.

-¡Como el comercial! xDD- rió Eiji por la broma que había dicho su compañero de travesuras, dio un respiro y después de esto dijo-Pero tranquilo Tezuka todo el mundo te acepta ..

-A pesar de que tengas tantos defectos, si no pregúntale a Syosuke.o

-¿Cómo aguantas a estos ineptos?-pregunto como una forma de suplica Tezuka al castaño ù.û

-¡Son divertidos!- dice con su característica sonrisa de el-Entiéndelos.. les caes demasiado bien.

-¡Yo nunca pedí que les agradara!-sentenció enfadado Tezuka-¡VÁYANSE AL CUERNO!

-¡A compaña me!-cantaron felizmente los dos abrazados nn

-¿Qué quieren!-grito con desesperación la victima

-Sopa de caracol ¡Wow! –le continuaron los dos con poses y creando con sus manos imaginariamente que traían un micrófono cada uno.

-¿Se están burlando de mi? ò.ó

-¡No!-dijo Eiji rápidamente dejando su pose –De ninguna manera nos reímos de ti .

-Solo nos reímos contigo ..xDDD

-¿Pero..que fue lo que paso?-pregunta Tezuka a los 4 vientos TT-TT

-SUBIÓ EL CHICLE- canta Momoshiro

-Tambien la cerveza..

-SUBIÓ LAS MOSTAZA..

-TAMBIEN LA CERVEZA

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASO?..- se unen los dos al final cantando

-¡MENSOS! X,x ¡POR ESO CORRERÁN MAS HOY!

-Esa canción es mi favorita nOn-comenta Eiji al ver al pelirrojo y al pelinegro cantando. Ganándose por parte de Tezuka una mirada de lastima.-Si no puedes con ellos ,úneteles.

- No pienso caer tan bajo..uuU

OooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOOo 

Ryoma caminaba por los pasillos con su maleta por detrás y como sombra tenia al pequeño y lindo Shigure todo sonrojado. Los dedos y las miradas ya estaban sobre ella.

-¿Ya llegamos? v.v U-pregunto Sakuno sacando de base a el joven de ojos felinos

-¿Ya quieres llegar?-pregunta fríamente Ryoma quedándose quieto y volteándose a verlo.

-Es que..-se acerco demasiado Sakuno parándose de puntas para alcanzar al oído de Ryoma- no me gusta que me vean mucho- susurro ella con delicadeza ,su aliento rozaba la piel de Ryoma estimulando a el, un sonrojo que el y ella pudieron notar.

-No ..te ..gusta- vacilo de repente Ryoma lo que hacia un momento había hablado con Sakuno

-¡SHIGURE!

Se escucho una voz chillona y resonante por todo el pasillo de los de primer año .Ambos voltearon a buscar al propietario de aquella voz.

-Horio.. buenos días..

-¿Qué tal¿Cómo estas¿Cómo dormiste¿Qué tal el desayuno¿Estas bien¿Tomaste medicamentos?

-Te podrías callar Horio- menciono el joven de ojos felinos que se encontraba con algunas venas saltadas..no aguantando las preguntas de su compañero

-¿Qué? O.ó..¿Te molesto¿te duele la cabeza¿tienes hambre¿Te sientes mal?..

-No.. no.. nada que ver con eso Horio-kun-menciono Sakuno con voz suave y tranquilizadora ,que funciono para apaciguarlo –solo le esta molestando el ruido.

-Me lo hubieran dicho antes n/n-dijo sonrojado –Lo siento es que estoy emocionado por este día-explico

-No se nota-susurro Ryoma

En unos instantes mas , el timbre sonó dando a entender a todos los alumnados entrara al salón donde estudiarían.

-¿Todos estaremos en un mismo salón?-pregunto para si misma Sakuno en voz alta

-En esta escuela solo hay 60 personas cuando mínimo en cada grado..estaremos en un salón bastante grande para todos- le informo Ryoma sin importancia. Sakuno volteo para enfrentarlo a los ojos de color miel..se perdió unos segundos en ellos y luego volvió su mirada hacia el salón.

-Espera Shigure-kun!- grito Horio

OooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOOo 

-Buenos días.-dijo el maestro firmemente que se encontraba enfrente del salón- Mi nombre es Kouji Maxwell y yo seré su supervisador o asesor de este salón de primer semestre.

-_"valla que es atractivo"_-pensó Sakuro desde su lugar al ver al hombre de aproximadamente 20 años de piel morena ,ojos azules y cabello castaño claro.

-Primero que nada pasare lista.- pronuncio mientras se sentaba en su lugar.-Cada ves que los menciono se levantaran de su asciento y se formaran por alfabeto-Horio Ido ,-empezó..la mente de Sakuno empezó a volar mientras escuchaba los nombres-Ryoma Echizen,- ese nombre la hizo voltearse para verlo directamente "_Valla que es atractivo"-pensó_

-Kitusro Kido ,Ritsuo Minamoto ,-continuo el maestro mientras ella observaba cada uno levantarse-Shigure Ryosaka, Tracer Tsuteron, Kao Witnews,..- escucho su nuevo nombre y se levanto para formarse. Al terminar el maestro de dictar la lista los observo.

- Veamos..-dijo el maestro juguetona mente- El ultimo de lista Michelle Wong..pase a sentarse en el 3° asiento de la segunda fila.

El muchacho llamado Michelle se dirigió al lugar correspondiente ,no antes viendo despistadamente a Sakuno.

-¡Usted!-grito el maestro al ver la simpática cara de Sakuno- El de cabello castaño..-Sakuno lo volteo a ver-Valla y se sienta en el penúltimo lugar de la 1° fila..

-Si ,señor..-dijo apuradamente Sakuno, dirigiéndose a su lugar.

-Señor Mackoy.. 6° fila ,4 lugar.- el maestro daba ordenes a cada muchacho que veía hasta que Sakuno noto que su semblante cambio..

-Espero-empezó a decir el maestro –no tener problemas con usted señor Echizen.

El solo se limito a observarlo, la estatura de los dos era igual y sus miradas causaban cierto frió en el ambiente.

-atrás del señor Ryosaka..-finalizo.

Ryoma se dirigió a su lugar con las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. Sakuno vio como la mirada de todos sus compañeros se posaban en ella.

-Señor Ryosaka- dijo el maestro sacándola de base- Creo que tiene cierta popularidad en todos sus compañeros...-esto causo demasiada tensión en ella-Veamos..¿dónde te pondré Ido?...-su mirada paso por todos los lugares vacíos y por ultimo miro a Ryoma -¡Ya se!..le va a ser compañía a el Señor Echizen..¡Ultimo lugar 2 FILA!

-¿Qué!-se sorprendieron la mayoría de los jóvenes...

Horio se acerco muy feliz y lo primero que hizo fue voltear a ver Sakuno y poner su mano sobre su cabeza ,para poderla ver mejor.

-¿No es fabuloso? nOn¡estamos en lugares vecinos Shigure-kun!

- U see..-tartamudeo un poco Sakuno

-Mi día no puede empeorar mas..- escucho Sakuno ,ante esto volteo a ver a Ryoma que tenia una mueca de odio y desagrado .

OooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOOo 

Sakuno estaba exhausta de tanto correr .. su primer día ya había acabado las horas de clases ,después continuo con las audiciones de atletismo , basketball, football ,voleiball..solo le faltaba tenis.

-¿Cansado?-pregunto una voz conocida para ella.

-Fuji-sempai!.-dijo aun agotada de tanto ejercicio-Si..

-Es de suponerse- dice el con su típica sonrisa y una gotas de sudor sobre su frente-¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primer día de clases pequeñín?

-Bien..-contesto Sakuno mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas de por ahí-Lo mismo de siempre supongo-respondió, dudosamente pregunto-Fuji sempai ¿Por qué me ven tan extraño? O.o

-O.O-se sorprendió Syusuke ante aquella pregunta-..creí que ya lo sabias –O- U

-¡Es que no se por que todo mundo me ve demasiado raro!- explicó ,mas bien hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué no es demasiado obvio?-pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado-Ya te lo había dicho Shigure . Todo mundo piensa que eres lindo, tanto..- hizo una pausa antes de decir lo que tenia pensado-que pareces una linda niña.

Escalofríos..

por todo su cuerpo la invadieron , OTRA VES empezarían con eso. Se tranquilizo y lo enfrento.

-Pero..que no entienden que soy..

-En mi opinión eres de sexo dudoso ,al igual que Horio..-la voz ronca resonó en todo el patio-Y estoy tratando de no pensar lo mismo de ti Syosuke.

-O'chibi!-lo saluda Fuji como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado-¿qué haces por estas áreas?

-Tezuka me mando ,para buscar al **nuevo**- esto ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte y con desprecio- yo le haré la prueba a ver si entra al equipo de tenis.

-¡O genial,-menciono Fuji- Se va a poner muy interesante..y va a ver mucha gente

-¿Qué?...- Sakuno empezó a salir de su trauma.-Espera..yo no debo..es decir.. creo

-¡tranquilízate! Si pierdes ,como quiera vas a tener a tu club de fans que te sigue.- dijo con énfasis y emocionado Syusuke

-pero.. yo.. pero..-volvió a tartamudear, al ver a Fuji dejándola sola con el de ojos Felinos ,para ir a sentarse a las gradas de tenis.

-Ryosaka..- la voz ronca de Ryoma la hizo congelarse en su lugar-No vas a lograr ganarme..¿entendiste?

OooOOOooOOOOoooOOoooOOOOo

Continuara:

Bien.. lo siento.. si lo se mucho tiempo ,pero entiéndanme.. PERDIDA DE TIEMPO CREYÉNDOME ENAMORADA! U.u

Otra cosa..mas bien excusa xDD es que tengo los exámenes para ingresar a la preparatoria ,hacia que la e pasado estudiando jajaja. Tambien estuve ocupada para mi vestido de los Xv años y los de todos las demás fiestas donde soy DAMA.. también tuve pequeños problemas entre amigas y todo eso blah blah.. ¬¬ ustedes me entienden ¿verdad?.

ADEMÁS..que stoii ahorrando para conseguirme otro pc.. porque Tomoyo es LENTIUM 3..¿Pueden creerlo¡¡3! ò.Ó ni siquiera 4.. es 3... tambien que es WINDOWS 98! 98! .. k horror! T.T.

Bien lo que sea.. el 6 no lo e inciado uOú.. k pena.,asi k hare mi esfuerzo para escribirlo entre lo que pueda.

Ya tengo la idea de los capis del 6 ,7.y 8.solo falta escribirlos xDDD. Este me quedo mas Chocho y aburrido uOú.

Bien.. les agradezco a todo mundo x esperar este capi.. y los reviews krecivi..son fantásticos.! Y creanme no abandonare este fic.


	6. todos son gays xD

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #6

Todos son Gays XD

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha : 11 de julio del 2006 /me lo avente desde las 10 am hasta las 12 38 de la tarde en un día /

**Summary: **

**Sakuno empieza sentirse mas atraida hacia el chico de cabellos azules.. El la quiere..lejos de el. xD Capi 6 up después de 4 reseteadas y una nueva pc ¡**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 115 reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakuno estaba cansada, tanto enrollo para nada. Su misión de buscar a su abuela había sido un gran fraude.

_-TT-TT Ryoma sabe mas que yo de tennis no puedo ganarle ,y seria una completa tonta si pierdo-_

Sakuno miro a las gradas donde se encontraba Fuji con una sonrisa, al sentir el castaño la mirada de Sakuno le sonrio y la saludo desde lo lejos.

_-Es inevitable querer a alguien tan bueno como el XwxU.-_

-Pareciera como si estuvieras cansado, hijo.

Sakuno volteo y se encontró con una cara peculiar, y parecida como si la conociera.

-¡Buenas tar-tardes!-saludo adecuadamente ,cayendo en cuenta quien era.-Soy..Soy..ete.Sa..Digo..

-No te pongas nervioso muchacho- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, que hizo que Sakuno perdiera el equilibrio.- no hay necesidad que te presentes…después de todo –le dijo mientras le daba una mirada picara-eres muy popular.

-¿Qué?-dijo sonrojada Sakuno O/o.-pero yo…

-Te he visto en todas las audiciones que has hecho, tienes ese don especial que no se ve muy seguido en los deportistas…

-Gracias! ..Pero..

-¡Y no te preocupes Ryoma tiene sus puntos débiles como todo mundo! n,n.

- o.oU

-Que descortés he sido..Soy la maestra Ryuusaki Sumire, entrenadora del club de tennis y directora de las actividades extracurriculares.

-Yo soy Sa.. digo Ryosaka Shigure.-se presento felizmente Sakuno-Es un placer en conocerla.

-El placer es todo mío. Eres un niño muy bueno en los deportes y hasta tienes tu propio club de fans.

-¿Club de Fans? O.oU.

-Si.-le afirmo- Yo se que Ryoma es intimidante, pero la condición de entrar en el club debes ganar un match.-lo vio a sus ojos cafés y le dijo por ultimo-Suerte, hijo.

-Gracias…-Y vio a retirarse a su abuela.

-_TT la conocí… por fin..ya podre morir en paz n,n-_

Sakuno se dirigió al baño que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Mojo su toalla para secarse el sudor y pudo ver que por el espejo quese abría la puerta del baño.

_-¡OH KAMI O.O! -_

Sakuno se escondió en un pequeño espacio que había entre el fregadero y una puerta.

Ryoma se encontraba con su pantalón desabrochado y su camisa sobre su hombro, dejando ver su pecho completamente descubierto para la vista de Sakuno.

Estaba sudado como todo mundo querría verlo, a Sakuno se le subió la sangre a las mejillas al imaginar ese cuerpo musculoso sobre ella.

-¡Oh Ryoma-Kun!- se escucho una voz chillona llamarlo.-Listo para el partido.

-Hn.-esa fue la única respuesta que recibió Horio del joven Echizen.

-Con esas fachas parecieras de esos modelos que salen en revistas para gay súper sexys..-

_-Y tiene razón… no soy la única que piensa eso-_

-Son de las que compras por Internet. u.ú

-Vamos no te ves muy animado- menciono el uniseja ignorando el comentario que hizo sobre su sexualidad-Sabes que el es no es contrincante fácil, esta en los Multidep.

-Y a ti te gustaría verlo en las mismas fachas que yo...No te hagas ¬,¬

-Tienes un sentido del humor muy sarcástico- nuevamente ignoro su comentario-además a ti te agrada mucho –este comentario hizo que Ryoma se sonrojara

-¿Vas a seguir molestando Horio? Empiezas a comportarte como Eiji y Momoshiro.-se molesto mientras se ponía su camiseta y se fajaba, aun sonrojado.

-¡_Gracias Kami! Pensé que mi mente se volvería mas pervertida u.ú-_

Ryoma y Horio se salieron del baño discutiendo dejando a la pobre Sakuno aun consternada por lo que miro y con los comentarios sobre el mundo homosexual.

-Seguro pensaran que yo soy igual- se dijo así misma sentada en el rincón donde se escondió.

Salio del baño con la toalla aun húmeda en sus manos, se la paso sobre su frente y con su camiseta se seco el agua.

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

A lo lejos se encontraba Momoshiro con Eiji, haciendo lo mejor y que mas disfrutan hacer: "molestar a Tezuka"

-¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR!-grito con enojo Tezuka-Váyanse con...con.-titubeo un poco-hnnnn…

-Mira ese no es Shigure-kun-señalo a lo lejos a Shigure saliendo del baño

En ese instante los tres captaron cuando Sakuno se levanto la camisa para secarse el agua de su frente, dándole una exquisita mirada su abdomen bien formado de mujer sudado.

Los tres…simplemente se quedaron petrificados, sonrojados y con su mente volando.

Y esos shorts que traía puestos no le ayudaban mucho a los tres jóvenes y mas ver las largas piernas de la castaña.

Ryoma pasó aun lado de ellos por la cancha bebiendo un bote agua, y no les hizo caso solamente les dijo secamente:

-Payasos, si no se apuran no alcanzaran lugar para ver mi partido.

-¿Partido?-reacciono Momoshiro-¿con quien?

-Con Ryosaka…-dijo aun caminando y sin voltear a verlos

-¡O'chibi¡TE ACOMPAÑO!-grito Eiji corriendo atrás de el-¿Vienen?

-¡ESPERA!-grito Momoshiro –no se vale Ryoma va as adelantado y Eiji corres demasiado rápido.

-Par de gay ¬.¬-menciono Tezuka enojado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

-¡QUE-DIABLOS!-expreso Sakuno sorprendida de una ida al baño las gradas se llenaron tanto que había gente parada.

-¿sorprendido?-dijo su abuela desde atrás, viendo la cara de sorprendida de Sakuno

-Jamás había jugado con un publico- le dijo honestamente-En el orfanato solamente éramos 100 niños.

-¿Orfanato?

-Si…yo vengo de las Islas de Hookaiko solía vivir en una "Casa Hogar" –menciono con una sonrisa dulce al recordar a Tomoka-ya extraño a todos-

-Vaya...Eres una caja de sorpresas muchacho-dijo Sumire-Ya no te entretengas el partido ya va a comenzar.

Sakuno se acerco a la red, al mismo tiempo que Ryoma lo hacia, se tomaron de las manos, un poco nerviosa Sakuno por el hecho del pequeño contacto.

_-Maldita mente cochina que poseo... No puedo dejar de imaginármelo xOx-_

-Espero que juegues también como dicen…

_-Su vos no ayuda nada …me derrito-_

-He…si..claro n,nU-menciono insegura de si misma-Yo también espero lo mismo…¡jaja! nOnU

-Solamente debes ganar un match…si es que puedes.

Se alejaron los dos y su fueron a su posición, esto iba hacerun partidolargo muy largo.

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

Momoshiro abrió la botella de vodka para celebrar, todos levantaron sus copas.

-Nunca pensé –reacciono tarde Tezuka- que cuando dijeron a celebrar, se referían en mi cuarto-dijo enfurecido Tezuka con una vena levantada-¡Momoshiro mas te vale que levantes todo el mugrero cuando se acabe!.-Le grito

-¡no te preocupes! "_hip"_ ¡Iré a ver tu abuela! n/n

-¡Ya estas pasado¡No friegues yo no voy a llevarte a la cama! Ò.Ó

-¿Qué no tienes la cazuela?-pregunto Eiji

-Fuji tu te llevas a tu pelirrojo u.ú-menciono harto Tezuka-¿No has tomado mucho verdad Fuji?

-Solo.. 6 tragos.-le contesto Syusuke feliz de la vida.

-Valla…aguantas mucho –expresó Sakuno –Este es mi 4° vaso y ya me siento un poco mareado.

-Hn..Shigure- empezó a decir Syusuke- Estas algo rojo de las mejillas y no es por el licor.

-¿Eh?

-Todavía estas un poco débil por lo de ayer, te sugiero que descanses porque si no te vas venir enfermando otra ves.

-Gracias por preocuparte Fuji-sama

Sakuno vio que toda la tarde Ryoma se encontró sentado en el sofá de su cuarto (n/a: Ryoma, Tezuka y Momoshiro comparte el mismo cuarto). Desde que acabo el juego, se la a pasado mirándola y barriéndola con la mirada.

-¡Lo hiciste "_hip"_ muy bien Shigure! "_hip"_-dijo Momoshiro abrazándola por detrás, provocando que se asustara-¿Se te hizo difícil?

-¿Ah?...Pues…seré sincera, fue un partido muy complicado n,nU y no pensé que quedaría empatada.

-Te aseguro que si "_hip" _hubieran continuado, habrías ganado.- dijo Eiji igual o mas de borracho que Momoshiro.

En ese instante Ryoma no aguantando todo eso se levanto de su lugar casi sin ser notado, excepto por Sakuno que estaba prestándole mas atención a el que a la conversación.

-Disculpa Fuji-sempai voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco.-y se salio del cuarto. Busco a Ryoma con la mirada pero sin éxito alguno, la luna ya se encontraba sobre ella.

-Es tan hermosa…me gustaría verla mejor.

Encontró la solución a sus problemas y a lo mejor encontraría la persona que buscaba.

Subió a la terraza un poco exhausta de tanto ejercicio y de poco alimento, se le hizo difícil a subir tantas escaleras.

_-creo que tiene razón Fuji estoy un poco cansada-_

La puerta era pesada pero con mucho esfuerzo la empujo y la logro abrir. Lo último que pudo ver fueron unos ojos felinos.

Antes de perder la memoria y caer sobre el duro suelo

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

Ryoma se acerco a ver el pequeño cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo. La miro con desprecio, talvez...Tenia un corazón frió pero tenia corazón…

Se acerco, la levanto mientras la sentaba para que se recargara en la pared.

-Eres demasiado raro-dijo mientras le quitaba unos cabellos de encima de su frente- Eres un tonto…tienes fiebre.

Se quito su chaqueta y se la puso sobre Sakuno como manta, y como reacción se acurruco.

-Maldito afeminado- dijo Ryoma sonrojado- ¿Enserio eres hombre? ...hay algo…raro en ti. Pareciera como si supieras todo sobre mí.

La mente de Ryoma se acordó del partido de hace horas, como fue que el sudor de Sakuno empapo todo su cuerpo exquisito y su rostro era tentador para la mirada de Ryoma.

-¿Qué Diablos me pasa¿Por qué tuve que ver su rostro? Si no lo hubiera visto… Hubiera vencido.

Miro su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que era las 12 de la noche. No podía dejar a Sakuno en la noche.

Paso uno de sus brazos por la estrecha cintura y otro por su cabeza.

-Será mejor que te alejes de mi.-refunfuño Ryoma-Eres enfadoso.u/ú

Seacaboelcapituloseacaboelcapituloseacaboelcapituloseacaboelcapitulo

Bien después de 4 receteadas una nueva pc. Hoy me sente y me decidi de actualizarlo. Soy mujer de palabra No voy a abandonar el fic , lo seje de actualizar por el hecho que se me junto los examenes mensuales, concurso de materias, exámenes de admisión, mi recital ,mis Xv años y mi graduación .

Pero aDivnenn k?

Ia no Mas xDD acabe asi k como stoi de vacaciones podre actualizar n,n"! nos vemos dentro de poko xDD

Gracias x todos los reviews: Kisa Tsutaka


	7. Cumpleaños inolvidable

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #7

Cumple años inolvidable

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha : Miércoles 12 de julio del 2006 (8:51 pm)

**Summary: **

**El cumpleaños de Eiji es inolvidable , en la oscuridad ¡Buuua! Capi 7 up! Reviews..grax a Todos TT**

"_Pensamientos :"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review..

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos ,si no dejan por lo menos 130 reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**Atención: Si la siguiente escena se les hace muy familiar, es pura coincidencia, nada de la vida real. Gracias.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡BIP, BIP, BIP!

-¡_Que raro! No recuerdo a ver dejado el despertador! -_

-¡BIP, BIP, BIP!

-_Suena muy feo...lo voy a tener que cambiar-._

-¡BIP, BIP, BIP!

_-Que raro huele mi sabana..Huele.._

-¡A COLONIA DE HOMBRE!-grito Sakuno, cayendo de la cama del susto.-¡Auch, auch..auch¡Que dolor!-se quejaba mientras se sobaba.

_-Olvide que estaba en una escuela para hombres n.nU , QUE TONTA! xDU_

Tomo el despertador con ambas manos y respiro profundamente – son las 6:50 AM, y hoy es Martes…diablos TTTT-

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Eiji, que se encontraba el cepillo de dientes en la boca-¿Qué tal amaneció la resaca?

_-gracias a dios que esta con ropa de cama aun u/u-_

-No me acompaño a la cama- le siguió el juego Sakuno-mmm… Eiji..

-¿Qué sucede pequeñín?-pregunto enjaguándose la boca

-Este… sabes ¿Cómo llegue a la cama?-pregunto muy apenada.

-No, ni siquiera yo se como llegue a la cama-le informo el pelirrojo mientras agarraba una camiseta del uniforme-y a mi si me acompaño a la cama la resaca…

-lo mas seguro a deber sido Fuji-sempai- le mencionó Sakuno-Si, lo ves por el lado lógico ,el es nuestro compañero de cuarto y los dos estamos delgados.

-Habla por ti,-dijo mientras sonreía picadamente a Sakuno-que yo parezco cerdo a tu lado nOn

-Hn-se encapricho Sakuno ,hizo una mueca y le enseño la lengua.-Deja de sonreir ¬,¬

-Vamos no te enojes- le insinuó Eiji , mientras sus manos desordenaban el cabello castaño de Sakuno-era solo una broma entre amigos.

-Esta bien…Solo no me enojo por que cumpleaños- se rindió Sakuno

-¿Te dijo Fuji verdad? –pregunto feliz Eiji

-Si…-le contesto mientras se sentaba estilo mariposa sobre su cama-por cierto- metió su mano de bajo de la cama y saco una caja ya envuelta de regalo- ¿Creíste que no te regalaría nada? O.ó?

-¡AH pequeñín! n-n-grito mientras lo abrazaba, su emoción era tanta que cayo arriba de el- ¡No te debiste de a ver preocupado!

-Eiji…Cof…- le trataba de darle la indirecta, pero viendo que era un caso perdido , trato de lucir lo mas hombre posible-Este…Eiji…digo flaco pero…pesas.

-Lo siento – dijo mientras se incorporaba un poco- además no te preocupes es entre hombres –esto hizo que Sakuno se paralizara –malo si lo hiciera con una mujer que desconozco xDDD jajaja ¿Verdad?- esta ultima pregunta le hizo con una mirada dudosa

_-Porque se tuvo que subir arriba de mi u/ú deberé volver con las monjas para que limpien mi mente-_

- ¡Jajaja! De donde sacas ideas tan locas Eiji XDU-dijo mientras trataba de reírse sobre ese comentario, alternando cambiar de tema ,pregunta-¿Dónde esta Fuji-sempai?

-Recibió una llamada de la couch,-le informo mientras se quitaba sobre Sakuno y volvía a vestirse, ahora saliendo del cuarto de Sakuno-creo que va arreglar los preparativos para la semana deportiva.

-¿Semana deportiva¿Que es eso?-lo dijo un poco mas fuerte ya que Eiji no se encontraba en su cuarto

-Ah…es cuando entrenamos mucho hasta diciembre, hay una competencia entre escuelas, cada día es en diferentes escuelas de aquí, de Tokio, -explico Eiji casi gritando-el ganador obtiene un trofeo y cierta cantidad de yenes.

-¡OH!- le grito desde su baño mientras se cambiaba lo mas rapido posible -¿Para que? o.o

-Buena pregunta- se quedo pensando, unos segundos que según Sakuno eran horas- No se respondértela pequeñín n,nU

-Mmm ...-caída estilo anime por parte de Sakuno y una gota que caía sobre su nuca- mejor me termino de cambar nnU

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

Se paro enfrente de su habitación, como odiaba esa mañana , el se había prometido alejarse de el y ahora ahí estaba , mas les vale que estuvieran despiertos.

-NOCK, NOCK , NOCK, NOCK .-toco lo mas fuerte posible.

Eran las 7:30 am, necesitaba saber que tal había amanecido, después de todo cargarlo de la azotea a su cuarto se merecía las gracias. Horio se encontraba a lado de el muy emocionado.

-Ryoma-kun , no te enojes ya abren –dijo el uniseja ,a l notar lo fuerte que había tocado.

-Escucha me bien Horio-dijo enojado Ryoma- No se porque te hice caso en venir, esta es una loca idea.

-Es solo para ver si Shigure-kun esta bien y felicitar a Eiji que cumple años-le explico su razón Horio- Además es temprano y mira como esta el clima , es una forma de saber como están.

El clima era un horror, estaba nublado con nubes demasiadas cargadas de agua, tanto que el color oscuro parecía una especie de morado con negro.

-Sabes que ya me harte- dijo por fin Ryoma, giro la perilla y entro gritando-¡Kikumaru , Syusuke y Ryosaka !

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto algo furioso Eiji, miro a Ryoma y luego comprendió- Ah son ustedes,-dijo aliviado-pensé que eras Tezuka, con la tonta idea que fuimos a ver a su abuela xD.

-¿Alguien me hablo?- pregunto saliendo de su cuarto un poco despeinada Sakuno- Buenos días Horio-kun y Echizen-san.

-¡Shigure-kun! –grito Horio de emoción-¿Que tal amaneciste?

-Hn…-hizo una pausa- bien ,gracias nnU

-Veo que si te pudiste levantar después de todo- dijo secamente Ryoma, acercándose a Sakuno- Ayer en la noche cuando te desmayaste tuve que cargarte hasta tu cuarto.

_-Car…¡cargar ME! XwX ¡Ah! Mente perversa-_

-¿Fuiste tu?-pregunto nerviosa Sakuno, viendo que Ryoma asintió con su cabeza ella dijo-¡a Gomennasai! u/u ,pero… estabacansadayaunnomeacostumbroalhorariodeaqui lamento todas las molestias.

Ryoma le dio un golpe en su cabeza -¡Respira Ryosaka!- le dijo, mientras lo miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa tierna- Muy apenas entendí lo que decías

-_Ryoma…¿esta sonriendo?-pensó Eiji al verlo, lo miro unos segundos mas y agarro su estuche- De seguro ya a de saber ¬¬ Ryoma no es un tonto , ni mucho menos despistado_

-No te disculpes Shigure-kun- menciono Eiji ya listo para irse a desayunar –Vamos porque si no, no alcanzaremos lugar.

-¡Si¡ADEMAS ESCUCHE QUE TEZUKA DARA SU DISCURSO!-grito Horio cuando Sakuno camino a su lado.

-¡CALLATE HORIO!- Se quejo Ryoma, que se encontraba del otro lado de Sakuno-No grites.

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

Tezuka estaba en la mesa principal junto con los maestros , con una cara no muy alegre según la opinión de Sakuno.

-¡Mira Shrek!- dijo Momoshiro que se encontraba a lado de Sakuno y junto a Eiji

-Oye, no seas malo- refunfuño Sakuno-Por eso se enoja con ustedes dos, si lo dejaran de molestar a lo mejor les tendría mas paciencia.

-Estoy de acuerdo por primera ves con Shigure sobre ese comentario- Momoshiro lo miro con sorpresa- Shrek es mucho mas guapo que Tezuka.

xDDD Tienes razón-dijo entre risas el de ojos violetas-Hay que tratar de decirle que lo aceptamos en este mundo.

-Y luego no se aguantan ..U

El desayuno continuo con lo suyo , las taza y los vasos se movieron un poco ; la voz de la maestra Ryuusaki resonó en toda la sala del comedor.

-Como directora deportiva me da gusta de anunciar que las listas ya están hechas- una gran ola de gritos sucumbió todo el lugar, pero como el carácter de la maestra era algo fuerte… otro grito amortiguo a todos los alumnos, logrando su objetivo, callarlos.- A continuación le doy la palabra al presidente de los clubes.

-Buenos días compañeros- saludo Tezuka con su típica seriedad-Como presidente les tendré que darles las actividades de este semestre.

-Bien diplomático, el viejo oo xD- le susurro al oído Momoshiro a Eiji

-Tendrán que trabajar mas ,la semana deportiva es por la que esta escuela es la mejor- empezó a decirles Tezuka serio- demuestren que esta escuela los eligió bien ,venciendo a todos sus oponentes.¿Alguna pregunta?

-Si yo-levanto la mano Eiji-¿Vendrán muchachas?

-Si, Kikamura-contesto Tezuka-Ignorando la ultima pregunta ¡Tenemos el honor que escuelas prestigiosas serán nuestros huéspedes el ultimo día de la semana deportiva! Los compañeros de cuartos tendrán que ser compartidos en ves de 3 personas, los ocupantes tendrán que ser 6.

En ese instante un relámpago cayo en un poste de luz , haciendo que el poste cayera y la luz se fuera. Sakuno iba a gritar, justo cuando Ryoma la miro por su reacción.

-¿Te asusta la oscuridad?-pregunto Ryoma muy seductoramente acercándose a ella.

_-Mi mente esta jugando feo , respira Sakuno, respira, AH!-_

-Ete..yo…si, tengo que admitir que si- hablo Sakuno honestamente ,evitando aquella mirada felina-Cuando era pequeñ… cof cof n.nU hay esta tos.-

Ryoma se alejo un poco de ella levanto una ceja dándole a entender que no entendía nada, por aquella tos falsa

-_Esto es raro- pensó Ryoma al ver a Shigure actuar raro- ¿será acaso que mis sospechas son ciertas?_

-_ya merito le iba decir "cuando era pequeña" u.uU-_

-Cof. Cof así…Cuando era pequeño n.nU , nunca me gusto estar solo ni en la oscuridad ya que me encerraron cuando era niño.

-¿Quedaste traumado?-pregunto Ryoma

-Algo así… nnU

-Jóvenes- se oyó la vos de un maestro-tengo que darles un anuncio sobre su seguridad-empezó a hablar, todos prestándole mucha atención- Se ha corrido el rumor de que escapo "el vidente",así que por cuestiones de seguridad se terminan las clases hoy hasta la 4 hora y se dirigirán a los cuartos del edificio mas cercano.-empesaron a murmurar mucha gente- Ademas que por cuestiones del Pueden irse a sus respectivos salones.

El Salón se empezó llenar de pláticas.

-¿Qué es el vidente? –pregunto Sakuno, no entendiendo nada mientras se paraba a dejar su bandeja junto con todos.

-un vidente, es aquella persona que ve en el futuro-le informo Momoshiro

-¡Ah! o.o

-Estupido ò.Ó- menciono Ryoma enojado por su ignorancia- el vidente es un asesino que acaba de escapar de la cárcel.

-¿un-un criminal?-pregunto asustada Sakuno-¿Aquí¿En Tokio?

-Si…-le respondió Ryoma.-Hace tres años fue encarcelado, lo mas seguro es que no vallamos a tener todas las clases y detengan las actividades deportivas ,ademas por la lluvia.

-Bueno muchachos nos separamos aquí, me toca hoy en esta ala del edifico asi que lo mas probables es que me valla a su cuarto- informo Momoshiro -¿me harian un campito? o.o

-Claro eres bienvenido –le dijo Sakuno

-Compadres- dijo Momoshiro abrazando por la espalda a Eiji y a Fuji-Que les parece si festejamos que no hay clases y el cumpleaños del pelirrojo hoy después de la escuela.

-Si que bien- Informo Eiji-- ¿como una especie de piyamada?

-Seria muy divertido-expreso Fuji- Yo ire a comprar el licor , la ultima ves que la compraste Momoshire no me gusto u.u

-Bien ,esta bien-sentencio- Eiji…viene Shrek

-Este…- titubeo Sakuno no queriendo interrumpir la platica- Nosotros ya nos vamos …ete…sanyonara nnU

-Sanyonara, pequeñín y O'chibi.-dijo Fuji- Y Cuiden se

-Si esta bien –dijo Sakuno tratando de seguir el paso a lado de Ryoma

-Tezuka, es brujo Kyyyyaaa!-grito Eiji al ver que se acercaba su victima de siempre

-¡Deja de jugar Kikamura!-lo regaño, se acomodo los lentes y les infromo- Cada vez estas mas infantil

-Bueno es un mago ¬,¬

-¿Qué no ves?-pregunto Momoshiro

-¿Qué cosa Momo? O.o

-No nada xDD,-dijo mientras abrazaba al de lentes-¿Por qué piensas que es bruja?

-¿Por qué? Porque hablo y se fue la luz.

-Ya cállense los dos ¬,¬-regaño Tezuka entre los brazos de Momoshio- Deberían ir a sus dormitorios para que estén protegidos…

-pero si hay clases…¬O¬

-Solamente hasta la 4 hora, Eiji

-¿Enserio Fuji?-pregunto emocionado.

-si )

-¡Wiiiiii!

leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme

Sakuno caminaba al lado de Ryoma, lo vio de reojo y se dio cuenta que traia una cara de aburrido.

-Hn.

-Nani?-contesto Sakuno -¿Sucede algo?

-No nada- dijo en un hilo de voz

Llegaron al salón Sakuno se sentó en su lugar y atrás de ella Ryoma , saco s libro de matemáticas y espero a que el timbre sonara indicando que las clases comenzaban.

El maestro entro y rápidamente pidió que abrieran su libro en la pagina 43.

-Problemas con función x+b/ 2- leyó el titulo del tema que verían-¿Qué es esto?

-Les explicare la función de "x" , según el numero de…

La mente de Sakuno ya no escuchaba nada, se perdió en una pequeña dimensión donde lo mas importante era todo menos la clase. Salio de su pequeño mundo y busco algo con que entretenerse, trato nuevamente de prestar atención.

-…y "b" será aquella variable que se apoyara en la raíz cuadrada de "x" en la cual que su signo es neutro…

- ¿Cuadrada¿B variable?

-alguien tiene alguna duda-pregunto el maestro, rápidamente Sakuno levanto su mano- Señor Ryosaka ¿en que se le hizo difícil?

-El valor de b ¿como funciona con la variable "x"?

-Si hubiera puesto mas atención hace 5 minutos ya no tendría esa duda- le llamo la atención el maestro- B funciona con una variable que al sacar la raíz cuadrada de X-le explicaba cada paso mientras lo escribía en el pizarrón- entonces si x es igual a 4, la raíz cuadrada de 4 es 2 entonces b a 2 lo que haces es sumar x+b entonces seria (4+2) /3…

-o.o?

-pero como x es neutro deberás poner los símbolos + y -, es decir que tiene 2 resultados.

_-¿Esta es la clase de Matemáticas o de ingles?-pensó – No entiendo nada TT_

-¿Qué el resultado seria igual a?

-este 2 y -2/3

-Exacto, cinco puntos extras señor Ryosaka

-_¿le atine? O.o xDDDDD-_

-tarea pagina 41 ejercicios 4 y 5 para mañana.

Sakuno volteo a ve a Ryoma que se encontraba con la barbilla apoyada con su mano izquierda viendo por la ventana la lluvia caer.

-Ryo..

Sakuno fue interrumpida por una transmisión que hubo- Se anuncia que por falta de luz las clases se suspenden, repito se suspenden-

Seacaboelcapituloseacaboelcapitulo

Mi idea de este capi todavía no se acaba pero mejor la decidi dejarla hastaa aquí por que ya me voy por los reviews que dejaron ,si quieren continuar leyendo.

Gracias a todos x los reviews thnxss Pd. Lamento no corregir errore spero es k ia me tengo k ir TT


	8. Acercamientos y Golpes

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #8

Acercamientos y golpes

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tenis

Fecha: 28 de julio del 1006

**Summary: Piyamada…cuarto…hombres..ella es mujer ¡Muajaja! pobre de ella y de su mente perversa Capi 8 up..son mas hojas.**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto,(si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos, si no dejan por lo menos 150 reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakuno miro hacia el azulado cielo y sintió que en sus ojos caía una pequeña gota de agua. Miro a Ryoma que estaba junto a ella echando unas monedas a la maquina de soda, que se encontraba en el pasillo a lado de su salón de clases.

-Hn…-titubeo un poco Sakuno –ete…ete… ¿Echizen-sama?

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto tranquilamente, ya sin enojo

-Me podrías prestar algunas monedad u/u, porque ya no tengo cambio para una Ponta.

Ryoma metió otras monedas a la maquina, sin contestar aquella petición de su mas grande fastidio desde que llego a esta escuela.

Sakuno se puso nerviosa a ver lo frió que se estaba comportando con ella, creyendo que había hecho algo mal, se puso mas nerviosa de lo que había pensado.

-pe-pe-pero sino-no tienescambionohayproblemaporqueyosequeno…

-¡cállate ya Ryosaka!-le dijo secamente, poniéndole sobre la frente la soda fría que le había comprado-No hables tan rápido ¬/¬ pareces una chica.

-Hn…gomen u.u-tomo la soda que aun sostenía Ryoma con sus manos, cuando tomo la soda pudo sentirse apreciada.-tratare…de no ha-ha-blar rápi-pi-do n/nU

-Y también de tartamudear-le agrego Ryoma al ver que se trababa al hablar-¿es alguna especie de nervio?

-Hn…si, yo digo u.u-volvió a levantar su rostro mientras evitaba nuevamente no sonrojarse enfrente de el –Será mejor que nos vallamos al edificio mas cercano.

-El más cercano es el edificio Ciencia de la tierra-menciono mientras abría su gaseosa-¿Tu edificio?

-Si así es y el de Fuji-sama y Eiji-sama-le informo sobre el castaño y el pelirrojo, provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Ryoma

-Pensándolo bien, prefiero quedarme aquí que con Kikamura-dijo, después dándole un gran sorbo a su soda. Miro la lluvia que empezaba a caer rápidamente, era pasar ahora o nunca-Tendremos que correr…

-¿tenemos que pasar por el agua? O.ó?-pregunto tontamente Sakuno, al pensar que su cuerpo se podría mojar se lograría formar su genero.

-Si, Ryosaka-menciono obviamente-Como te das cuenta no hay ningún techo que nos proteja.

-Pero... ¡el agua moja!

-Hn…De buenas que avisas porque si no, no me hubiera dado cuenta ¬.¬

Sakuno se puso sumamente roja, si hubiera mejor cerrado su boca alo mejor Ryoma no estuviera pensando que es una clase de niño menso o que dice cosas estupidas.

-Disculpa ¡Ryosaka!-se oyó que alguien la nombraba, vio acercarse a un compañero de su salón de cabello rubio sumamente atractivo, de rasgos mas norteamericanos que japonés- Soy Wong, Traize Wong.

_¬ es un dios…casi lo dice como James Bond x¬X-_

-¡Ah! Ete…es un placer…soy Ryosaka Shigure-se tomaron de la mano saludándose

-Podríamos hablar un segundo a solas, si no te importa Echizen.

Sakuno volteo a ver a Ryoma que lo veía un poco enojado, algo extraño estaba sucediendo, Ryoma no se enojaba tanto.

-No se tarden…-fue lo único que dijo

Sakuno se alejo un poco con el rubio, volteo a ver a Ryoma que ahora se encontraba apoyado de espaldas en la maquina de refrescos y con los brazos cruzados.

_-Que Sexy es Ryoma…mucho más que Wong-sama-_

-Me preguntaba…si me podrías ayudar con los problemas de matemáticas que enseñaron hoy – dijo tranquilamente mientras ponía una mano detrás de Sakuno

-¿Ah?- se puso un poco nerviosa al ver como trataba de coquetearle-Claro, que te parece si te lo explico en la mañana si hay clases nnU

-Me parece bien –dijo el muchacho. Sakuno volteo a ver a Ryoma y en su mirada se veía fuego.

_-¿Qué tanto ve Ryoma?... Que miedo esa mirada-O-U… ¿Qué habré hecho?-_

-¿Qué sucede Ryoma?-pregunto Horio que pasaba por ahí-¿Qué no se supone que ibas al cuarto con Shigure-kun?- miro hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Ryoma

- Nada, no su sucede nada-contesto furiosa mirando al rubio con desprecio, a pesar de que estaban a unos metros de distancia Ryoma podía escuchar la conversación

-Que antipático eres sabes, deberías de relajarte mas-Horio noto que no le prestaba mucha atención de lo que decía, vio a Shigure y una sonrisa maliciosa se iba formando en su rostro-Tranquilízate Ryoma, no le va a hacer nada.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto como si no supiera de lo que platicaba

- de Shigure-kun –lo vio y pudo escuchar que aquel rubio se le acercaba mucho a el.- ¿QUE DIABLOS TRATA DE HACER ESE WONG CON SHIGURE-KUN?

-a las 7:00am en el salón…a solas… -Sakuno sintió las mejillas arder, esto era malo, malo y malo

-Disculpa- interrumpió Ryoma tomando la cabeza de Sakuno, alejándolo de el- pero si no nos vamos Shigure-kun y yo nos meteremos en un gran lío.

_-¿Shigure-kun? ¬ que sexy…-_

-Me podría ir sin el – le explico un poco mas alto su tono de voz-pero me voy a ir a su cuarto…si nos disculpas- la tomo del codo y la jalo- Va a empeorar mas la lluvia.

-a pe-pero Echizen-sama- decía mientras era jalada, era obvio que sus brazos y su fuerza no era comparada con la de Ryoma-a Ete… Wong-sama después hablamos.

-Momantai –dijo mientras el también se alejaba.

-¡Shigure-kun! O-grito de emoción Horio mientras se acercaba corriendo emocionado-¡YA ME ESTABA PREOCUPANDO! PERO RYOMA TE SALVO Y... ¡OUCH!

Ryoma lo había golpeado, dándole un derechazo bien dado en su mejilla izquierda y noqueándolo por un tiempo, el cuerpo del uní ceja se desvaneció y quedando en silencio los dos que quedaban en el pasillo.

-Ya no lo aguantaba- empezó a decir Ryoma al sentir la mirada de Sakuno –Se iba a poner a platicar con nosotros y si llegaba un maestro nos podríamos ganar detención y eso a los de MUDEP no es bueno Ryosaka

-a OK...-fue lo único que dijo-pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el?

-Eso déjamelo a mi-menciono Ryoma- y tu –dirigiéndose a Sakuno-ya vete a tu cuarto yo al rato te alcanzo.

-a pero…

-Ryosaka- menciono de una manera muy seductora según Sakuno-Relájate…solo lo voy a dejar lo en su cuarto.

Bien…-dijo casi en un suspiro Sakuno-te espero en el cuarto.

Ryoma levanto a Horio fácilmente, lo cargo estilo novia después de que se casan y se fue al fondo del pasillo, siguió caminando y ya iba a llegar al "edificio rojo" donde se encontraba su cuarto, cuando empezó a murmurar algo:

-Mmm…-dudo un poco Ryoma- Olvídalo Horio…

Iba abrirse la puerta del elevador cuando Horio recupero conciencia, viéndose en donde estaba y como estaba.

-¡Kami me siento soñado! -

¬,¬ Ash! Ya empezaste con tus mariconadas- dijo en un susurro enojado- ¿Estas mejor?

-Ryoma- dijo aun estando en los brazos de el-tienes que admitir que te sientes atraído hacia Shigure-kun

-¿Qué fregados dices? Ò.ó

- Estas celoso, admítelo. nOn

-¡Con un coño! – exclamo enojado, lo golpeó nuevamente en la mejilla esta vez sin dejarlo inconsciente y se le ocurrió un buen lugar donde dejarlo: en el bote de la basura- Tenia pensado dejarte en tu cuarto pero viéndote que tan agradecido eres…- y se fue caminando hacia su dormitorio.

-¡Ryoma¡SACAME DE AQUÍ¡ECHIZEN! –Gritaba dentro del bote-¡SOLO ESTAS CELOSO QUE SHIGURE ME QUIERA MÁS¡RYOMA!-pateaba en el poco espacio que había-¿QUE RAYOS LE PUSISTE DE PESO A LA TAPA¿PIEDRAS?...¡RYOMA VUELVE!

Leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme¿querayoslees?

Sakuno corrió con todo lo que pudo, con su libro de matemáticas sobre su cabellera castaña tratando que la cubriera completamente. Llego a techo y le agradeció a Kami por lo bueno que se había comportado con ella y que el uniforme era oscuro y no se marcaba su género.

-¿Shigure-kun?-

-O Fuji-sempai Buenos días nOn-lo saludo con gran emoción-aunque no parezca por lo nublado.

-Ya me había preocupado por ti, - hizo una pausa y miro su cabello- Vamos hay que subir al cuarto solo faltan O'chibi y Momoshiro.

-Ryoma no tarda en llegar- contesto Sakuno con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba a lado de Fuji- Por si no lo sabes Fuji-sempai…

-Me puedes decir Fuji-kun…o mejor Syusuke-kun…

-A Esta bien…como iba diciendo,-le dio una sonrisa y continuo con lo que estaba hablando hace unos instantes- Ryoma estaba conmigo y como Horio-kun se sintió mal lo llevo a su cuarto-minio un poco

-Valla- dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa- Anda de muy amable ahora.

Giraron la perilla y ahí se encontraban Eiji molestando a Tezuka, que no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

-Tezuka-sama- saludo Sakuno cordialmente

-Ryosaka-sama- le de volvió el saludo

-No te hagas el educado, sabandija- dijo Eiji entre risas- ¿Qué tienes doble personalidad?

-¡Ah! Vete al diablo Pelirrojo.

-Pelirrojo pero bonito – menciono Eiji – Ni siquiera trajiste regalo ¬,¬

-Vete al cuerno…

-Decide Tezuka, a donde me voy ¿al cuerno ó al diablo?-pregunto para enfurecerlo mas. Vio Que Sakuno se estaba quitando sus zapatos húmedos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.-¡Ohayo pequeñín!n,n –se lanzo sobre Sakuno -¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto ahora Sakuno en el suelo siendo atrapada por su mente perversa al estar Eiji abrazada de ella en el piso los dos.

-/ -sonrojo a la máxima potencia, lo peor del caso era que ahora tenían publico-

-o.oU- vio a los dos en el piso- O.ó ¿y luego dices que soy amargado?

-Claro que lo eres- dijo Eiji desde el suelo arriba de Sakuno- Deperdido Shigure me dio regalo nOn…no seas celoso ¬.¬

-Ete…Eiji u/u

-¡NO SOY CELOSO!- grito Tezuka-Y no tengo esa clase de intereses

-¿Qué pequeñín? n,n- ignoro el comentario de Tezuka.

-Creo que Shigure trata de decir es que te quites sobre el…- le tradujo Fuji a Eiji el sonrojo que estaba en su rostro.

-Así...se me olvidaba -fue lo único que dijo. Se levantaron y aun así Eiji abrazo por el cuello a Sakuno- Gracias por el regalo pequeñín ,me encanto la raqueta y el juego de pelotas -

-¡Ah! No fue nada n/u/nU- dijo alrededor de los fuertes brazos de Eiji

-¿Y donde esta Echizen?-pregunto Tezuka desde la cocina mientras se servia té

.- ¿Ya lo extrañas?-pregunto Syusuke que estaba a su lado

-Aquí estoy…- la puerta estaba abierta revelando un Ryoma que ya había visto varias veces Sakuno en la vida real y en su mente.

_-"OMG."…Ryoma…esta. ¿ESTA EMPAPADO? O¬o-_

-¡Echizen estas empapado hasta lo huesos!-dijo Fuji preocupado- Rápido quítate la ropa.

Pero Ryoma no estaba en ese mundo ese instante ,su mirada estaba en Eiji y Sakuno. Sakuno noto que alguien la miraba y se voltio y se encontró frente a la mirada felina mas enojada que hubiera visto.

-Esclofrios- sintió Eiji que el cuerpo de Shigure- ¿Te sucede algo pequeñín?-pregunto Eiji preocupado

-¡NO! ESQUEYOPIENSOQUEDEBERIAIRAMICUARTOPORQUESINONOTENDRETIEMPODEIRALACAMAENTONCESYOYAMEVOY.

Tan rápido como dijo, se libero de los brazos de Eiji y todos vieron como era que Sakuno se metía a su cuarto cerrándolo con un portazo y le echaba llave.

-o.oU ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Tezuka sorprendido de lo nervioso que se había puesto Shigure

-Deja checo que le paso…-sugirió Eiji

-No- Ryoma dijo, todos los presentes notaron enojo en su tono de voz- El sabe porque…

-o.oU

-)U

-Ryoma será mejor que te quites la ropa o si no pescaras un resfriado- le sugirió Tezuka

-Quítatela tu primero ¬.¬

-Uy otro amargado

-CIERRA LA BOCA KIKAMURA-dijeron a la misma vez Tezuka y Ryoma

Leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme¿querayoslees?

Lo tenían que haber castigo esa hora, de buenas que tuvieron consideración de el y el edificio que le correspondía ir era el de Ciencias de la tierra junto con su compadre Eiji. Ahora lo veían ahí caminando por el pasillo…con el Prefecto Kankeru.

-¿Y que buscamos Prefecto?

-Al señor Horio- dijo secamente- a sido el único que no se a reportado

-Y…bueno deberíamos gritarle, hacer señas de humo o bailar deperdido para que sepa que lo estamos buscando¿no?

-Pues, si tanto quiere hágalo usted.-refunfuño e señor con superioridad- yo no voy a gastar saliva…

-¡HORIO! –lo interrumpió mientras gritaba- ¿ESTAS PERDIDO!

-¿MOMOSHIRO?-reacciono Horio-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!

-Ve- presumió un poco Momoshiro- gracias a mi se ahorro buscarlo por toda la ala.- El señor se alejo enojado- Oiga no sea enojon O.o , me lo puede agradecer con no castigarme en 1 semana.

-Horio…Horio…HORIO ¿Me escuchas?-gritaba el señor de cabellos dorados junto con cierto Momoshiro pasando cerca donde estaba

-¡Prefecto Kankeru¡Aquí Kankeru!

-Horio…Horio… ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Momoshiro asustado.

-¡Aquí en el bote!-grito felizmente, que lo hayan encontrado.

-¿Que! O.o- se sorprendió Momoshiro-¡Válgame dios y yo sin juez!-

-¡No¡No en ese bote¡En el bote de la basura!

-¡Ah!...explícate ¬.¬

Leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme¿querayoslees?

Ya había terminado de bañarse, se había puesto las vendas alrededor de su pecho cubriéndolo de tal manera su identidad no fuera descubierta.

Abrió su diario y empezó a escribir ciertas notas, o cosas que le había pasado en los últimos días, lo cerro y miro hacia la puerta.

Respiro, y volvió a respirar para que se tranquilizara, nunca había dormido en una habitación completamente de hombres y tendría que darse cuenta que no iba a pasar nada. Giro la perilla y ahí se encontraban todos sentados hasta Momoshiro.

-Hola Shigure-kun- lo saludo Momoshiro mientras tiraba una carta- par de reinas xDD

--Eso es imposible-grito Eiji con gran entusiasmo- Gano nuevamente TT-TT

-¿Estas mejor pequeñín?-pregunto Syusuke desde su lugar mientras comía una dona

-Si…-hizo una pausa y trato de explicarle-Sucede que no me gusta el clima lluvioso

-Es normal…- Tezuka hablo por primera vez-Yo cuando era niño le tenia miedo a las tormentas.

-Yo…-empezó a confesar Sakuno-le tengo miedo porque una noche así…fue cuando mi madre me abandono

El cuarto quedo en silencio ante el comentario, hasta el mismo Ryoma había olvidado el enojo de hace un momento y quedando hinoptizado por ella. Nadie rompió el silencio hasta que se oyó la voz de la profesora Sumire en el altavoz:

-¡SE LES AVISA QUE TODOS DEBERAN DE IR AL GIMNASIO DADO AL CLIMA¡ LOS HORARIOS SERAN DADOS EN SUS EDIFICIOS¡REPITO MAÑANA IRAN AL GIMNACIO!

-¡Yupi! –grito Momoshiro-Genial-

-No vamos a dormir …tomaremos…jugaremos…y cantaremos…y , y..

-¡ Y YA VALLANSE A DORMIR!…¡NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS TAKEI Y KIKAMURA!

-O.OU

-¿Por qué nos tienen mala fe? –pregunto muy indignado el de ojos violetas al escuchar su apellido

-No se…si somos santos

-Será porque la ultima vez hicieron una pachanga demasiado grande y- les recordó Syusuke desde su lugar- que tuvieron que…

-¡YA, YA¡Ya me acorde! –O-U

-Bien…creo que ya es hora de dormir...no tarda en pasar el prefecto:-9

-¡YO QUIERO CON SHUIGURE!-dijeron en unisón Momoshiro y Eiji. Unos segundos de silencio y sonrieron- ¡YO QUIERO CON MI COMPADRE! TTTT

-Pues…

-TU NO OPINES TEZUKA ¬¬

-Si ò.ó porque si no dormiremos contigo-cierto pelirrojo comento esto.

-No gracias…yo paso u.ú

-Solo hay una solución para esto-propuso Syusuke

-TODOS EN LA SALA n,n

-No Eiji-kun- dijo cariñosamente Syusuke-Al azar

Tickticktick Después de unos segundos de silencio tickticktick

-Piedra, Papel y Tijera

-No puedo creer que este jugando esto- murmullo enojado Tezuka mientras hacia lo que decía.

-Es divertido…-dijo Sakuno- Y Justo.

-Hn-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a decir a Ryoma ante esta estupida idea. Llamando la atención de Sakuno, unos minutos parecieron horas al hacer contacto sus ojos con los suyos…había algo en el que lo llamaba porque…sus ojos se veía su vida…casi podría jurar que…el era…

-Bien…en el cuarto de Eiji dormirá O'chibi-escucho mientras lo sacaban de sus pensamientos

-o ¡Bien¡Wujuuuu!

-Que suerte ¬¬-comento el príncipe del tenis

-En mi cuarto dormirá Momoshiro-continuo diciendo Syusuke- Y por ultimo Shigure con Tezuka

Bueno Sakuno no tenia ningún comentario al respecto, incluso se sentiría un poco mejor con el por el echo que ya le gustaría dormir, simplemente no le tendría que dirigir la palabra.

Pudo sentir que la miraban directamente, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver a los ojos. Su mirada felina estaba en todo su cuerpo…escalofríos…volvió a sentir su cuerpo… ¿Por qué¿Por qué se tenía que poner nerviosa cuando estaba o la miraba?

Se quedaron unas dos horas viendo la tele , de repente Sakuno veía la lluvia caer por la ventana y abrazaba mas la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ella.

La luz se fue en ese instante y lo primero que hizo como instinto fue acercarse a lo más cercano para su suerte fue Ryoma. Se quedaron ambos pasmados como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado.

-Bien creo que es hora de dormir…-sugirió Syusuke y al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo su juego de miradas-Para los que estarán en nuestros dormitorios el futón esta en el closet.

**Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos**.

* * *

,°,°6 horas después °,°,

Sakuno se movió entre sus sabanas inconscientemente, se movió un poco mas y de repente su cuerpo pudo preservir un olor y algo cómodo.

Se volvió a mover y acurrucar mas, sintió que algo se movía al mismo tiempo. Olía tan bien…tan rico…

-¡O.O!-se tapo la boca y trato de controlarse-O/O-Demasiado cerca de Tezuka, lo peor de todo es que no se podía separara de el porque el la estaba abrazando de la cintura. Quito con delicadeza su mano y trata de no hacer ruido al levantarse, vio su reloj.

_-4 de la mañana y con chica sorpresota no creo volver a dormir-_

Se dirigí a la cocina en busca de un poco de leche o algo mas entretenido…o mas bien para tranquilizarte.

-Estas rojo…

-¡OH! Echizen-sama…¿Lo levante?

-Hn...No… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-dijo mientras se levanta de su futón y Sakuno veía como no traía puesto su camiseta

-Lo mismo le iba a preguntar u/u

-Momoshiro ronca mucho y Eiji habla dormido ¬¬

-OU. Seeh un poco.

-Deberías dormirte.

-Me gusta ver la lluvia caer- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la venta para poder ver la lluvia-aunque no me gusta siento que es algo referente a mi vida…

-Ya veo…

Se sentó a su lado y mientras Sakuno se sorprendió como era acompañado por el joven Echizen, se sentía un poco cansada pero a los minutos sus parpados no aguantaron mucho.

-Si ya tienes sueño vete a dormir ¬¬- dijo Ryoma

-Estoy bien-menciono mientras e tallaba el ojo un segundo después callo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ryoma

-o.ó…te dije que te fueras a dormir –dijo mientras movía su cuerpo para ver si la podía despertar, pero no valió la pena- Eres un desgraciado…-puso sus manos en su cabello castaño…no aguanto…tenia que hacerlo…beso su frente. Paso sus manos en el cuerpo de Sakuno, la levanto con cuidado y la puso en su cama…no sin antes-Eres…

,°,°3 horas después °,°,

_-¿Qué diablos? O.Ó yo estaba…y …sillón…Ryoma…Lluvia -_

Se levanto de la cama , hizo un poco de ruido unos minutos después se levanto Tezuka.

-a buenos días Tezuka-sama

-Buenos días Ryosaka-kun

_-¿Ryosaka-kun?--_

Se metió al baño y así como se metió salio ya vestido con su uniforme de deportes. Tezuka entro después…viendo que no había moros en la costa, salio de la habitación y fue a dar una caminata.

Vio como la humedad estaba en todo alrededor, sonrió para si misma "La lluvias puede ser terrible, pero después que acaba es tranquila"…como la vida.

Camino por el corredor y se dirigió al gimnasio, entro y empezó a hacer las pesas, estuvo media hora con pesas mientras los demás jóvenes de primer semestre llegaban y la saludaban obviamente ella también. Salio y se encontró con cierto rubio.

-¡Ryosaka-san!-lo saludo mientras se acercaba muy cerca

-A Wong-san nnU…¡HI!-retrocedía un poco

-Bien…pensaba…que tu y yo podríamos…ya sabes ir al salón para estudiar- mas cerca no se podía

Hizo lo que sus instintos le decían…demasiado cerca podría ser abusada….bueno abusado lo que sea …lo golpeo y salio corriendo.

Leemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleemeleeme¿querayoslees?

Llego a la habitación y todos ya se encontraban levantados.

-Ay pequeñín para que levantabas a Tezuka TTTT-reprocho Eiji-Si lo levantas, quiere que todo mundo se levante TT-TT

-No seas perica ¬.¬-dijo Ryoma mientras se peinaba

-No empiecen tan temprano-dijo Syusuke-¿Ya fuiste al gimnasio?

-Si…-le decía mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan-Esta un poco lleno- le informo a Ryoma

-Ves ¬¬ si te hubieras levantado no habría tanta gente-lo molesto Momoshiro-xD

**-JOVENES DE MUDEP SE LES SOLICITA EN MI OFICINA-se escucho por el alta voz.**

Los tres salieron de su cuarto y fueron lo más rápido posible a la dirección.

-¿Qué querrá ahora la vieja esta?u.ù –pregunto Ryoma molesto

-Lo que quiere esta vieja es el apoyo de los mejores…- rápidamente dijo Sumire mientras no perdía tiempo saludándolos-Son de la Mudep.

-Señor Prescott…elija a su boxeador...-le señaló a un joven de orígenes chinos muy alto y atlético.

-Elijo a Ryosaka…

¿Qué?..¿a mi? O.O

-A el- exclamo un poco confuso Ryoma

-Si... Te vi. a golpear hoy en la mañana a Wong…si sabes golpear.

Seacaboelcapituloseacaboelmalditocapituloporfin

Bien si..me tarde un pco pero es mas…pensaba seguirle pero ¬¬ mañana me voi de vacas y mb queria publicarlo el 5 d agosto (mi cumple xD)- espero los regalos..digo reviews xD

CHau


	9. Mal entendidos

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #9

Amor y golpes.

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: Desde de agosto 3-hasta septiembre 20…solo ya mero un mes no se quejen me e tardado mas xD

**Summary: **

**El Boxeador se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Pariente suyo? Viaje a Hookaiko…Celos? amor? Que tiene Ryoma? Capi 9 up!**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos, si no dejan por lo menos 210 reviews _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Pow!¡Pow!¡Pof!- -se podía escuchar en el gimnasio.

-Ryosaka-san utiliza mas tu brazo izquierdo-le grito un joven con rasgos chinos-eso así es…

-Si,-respiro- sensei-Sakuno dijo agitada del ejercicio, golpeo la bolsa que más bien parecía costal.

-¡Muy bien Ryosaka-san!-felicito su maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro –Acabamos por hoy

Sakuno se acerco a la banca más cercana donde estaban sentados la mayoría del club de boxeo esperando las instrucciones del maestro.

-Según las estadísticas-empezó a decir mientras sacaba unas hojas -la escuela que a dado mas alto en este deporte es La academia "New Town"- quito la mirada de encima sobre las hojas- Muchachos…debemos ganar-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¡¡¡SI!-todos gritaron, en cambio Sakuno andaba un poco perdida buscando a cierto pelirrojo que le tocaba venir al gimnasio.

-¡Nos queda una semana nada mas de puro entrenamiento! ¡Se que pueden lograrlo!-les expresó su entrenador- ¡Enorgullezcan me!

-¡SI SENSEI!- volvieron a gritar los alumnos casi llorando. TTTT

Poco a poco se fueron retirando la mayoría mientras que Sakuno se abrochaba las agujetas. El joven chino miro a Sakuno y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Sabes Ryosaka-kun- empezó a hablar el joven de ojos grises- estos dos meses que has entrado al club e notado que todos se han superado.

-nani?-se sorprendió mucho Sakuno

-Hai!-respondió el otro, tomo un bote de agua fría que se encontraba en una de las hieleras-Ten…te lo mereces-y se lo aventó

¡Ah! ¡Gra- gracias!-dijo casi en un murmuro

-No te preocupes Ryosaka-kun, contigo en el equipo lo lograremos- la animo, Sakuno tomo un poco del agua, y pudo sentir como el agua recorría cada rincón de su boca y como pasaba por su garganta.

-Ano…ya me voy- dijo Sakuno, viendo la hora que era-Tengo que ir…a…hacer…algunas cosas…Sanyonara…

-Si…con cuidado

-Hai-grito Sakuno mientras corría a la salida, eran las 4 en punto era la hora en que Ryoma iba a jugar un partido de sus practicas, tal como le había dicho Eiji hace meses, iba a practicar el deporte hasta diciembre , su cabeza estaba en el boxeo nada más.

-Ryosaka-san- se escucho su apellido que lo nombraban en medio de un pasillo, pero no le importo siguió corriendo a toda velocidad, paso la dirección, lo baños, la alberca y por fin había llegado a donde quería "Las canchas de tenis".

Se acerco un poco a la malla y pudo ver el famoso "saque twist" de Ryoma, sin lugar a dudas era único Ryoma.

-Es…fantástico- se le salieron esas palabras de sus labios.

-¿verdad que si?

-Si, es muy bue-bue…

-¡Ah! jejejeje disculpa jovencita por haberte asustado-menciono una mujer de cabello rojo que no le llegaba ni a los hombros-Mi nombre es Shiba, soy periodista es un gusto en conocerte… ¿Cómo te llamas nena? ¿Tienes algo que ver con el príncipe del tenis? ¿Eres su novia? ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Vienes todos los días?

-Ejem…no…señorita- se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa-usted entendió mal, yo soy un compañero de Echizen-kun.

-¿De primaria?…Sin lugar a dudas una muy hermosa amiga de el ¿Qué haces aquí lindura? ¿Sigues enamorada de el? ¿Tu y el ya tuvieron sexo?

-No es que usted no entiende señorita Shiba-san…- empezó a explicar mas roja.

-¿Qué no entendí? ¿La parte de amigos o la parte del sexo?

-Todo. El y yo somos compañeros de…

-¿Sexo a mil por hora? ¡Ah eso lo debo de anotar!-dijo emocionada moviendo su pluma muy rápido.

-¡¡No!- le corrigió, captando la atención de ella- ¿Qué no ve mi uniforme?-hizo una pausa mientras la señorita veía su uniforme de educación física- Soy hombre… mi nombre es Ryosaka Shigure…

-¿hom-hom-hombre?

-Si yo también me quede sorprendido al saber que era un lindo niño en vez de niña- escucho esa voz conocida para ella -¿Qué tal Shiba? ¿Como te ha ido?-la saludo Momoshiro

-Takei-kun-dijo Shiba casi jurando Sakuno que lo dijo en susurro-Demo…bien después de todo

-Que bien, me alegro por ti- le menciono-pero no debes de estar acosando al nuevo por el hecho que se a demasiado lindo…

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy presente!- o.ó

-Pensé...pensé que era novia de Ryoma como lo vi. que estaba viéndolo jugar, recapacité que era algo de el.

-Pues, te seré sincero- empezó a decir Momoshiro viéndola directamente a los ojos-El viene todos los días a ver a jugar a todos-le informo, mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en la cabellera de Sakuno y la empezaba a revolver-y también es algo de Ryoma… y no son gay los dos…bueno que yo sepa ¿eres gay Shigure-kun?

-¡Que pregunta Momoshiro! Ò/ó

-Ves... No son gay- le hizo tratar de convencer a Shiba-Lo que son, es amigos como el es con todos.

-¡Gomen! –Se empezó a disculpar-¡Gomen! Shigure-kun

-No hay problema-la disculpo Sakuno con una sonrisa, volteo su cara y miro como Ryoma estaba sudado completamente, en sus mejillas ya había un rojo carmín.

Ryoma dio un respiro profundo y luego volteo a los límites de la cancha, en la malla, donde se suponía debía estar como siempre Shigure. Desde hace varios meses que se solía poner ahí a ver el entrenamiento y luego se iba, siempre lo había notado más se hacia el que no se daba cuenta.

-Diablos –pronuncio al ver que Shigure se encontraba con cierta pelirroja y Momoshiro

-Buen partido O'Chibi- lo felicito Eiji mientras se acercaba, pero al ver que la mirada felina se encontraba en otro mundo, le volvió a insistir-¡Ey! Esta es la parte en la que tu debes presumir y regañarme al mismo tiempo O.ó-hizo una pausa, mientras se indignaba -¿Pues que tanto vez, amargado? ô.ó

Giro su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con el niño de cabellos castaños, y como si fuera automático corrió diciendo-¡¡PEQUEÑIN!- -salto un par de pelotas, raquetas y de más…

-¿Y que haces por aquí Shiba?-pregunto de la nada el joven de cabellera negra

-¡AH! –Se exaltó-Sucede que Ann viene para Tokio y quería cubrir un artículo entre la joven modelo y el príncipe del tenis.

-¿Ann?-pregunto automáticamente Sakuno, al escuchar ese nombre-¿es alguna prima de Ryoma?

-¡Ni dios quiera!- menciono Takei mientras pasaba su muñeca por su frente.

-Ann Tachiban es la modelo mas joven que hay ,ella a estado enamorada de Ryoma desde hace mas de 5 años…- decía la joven pelirroja mientras sacaba su cámara y tomaba fotos a Ryoma que se hallaba mirando hacia donde ellos estaban- y nadie la culpa…es muy atractivo

-¿Entonces…son…novios?-pregunto algo triste Sakuno

-No…sería la envidia, es una mujer-exaspero de emoción-¡Que curvas tiene!- le empezó a explicar el joven ojos violetas-¡Ah de ser la envidia de todas las mujeres!

-Me encantaría conocerla…- dijo Sakuno, recordando su estatus.

-Un día des estos yo te la presento- Shiba saco otro rollo y siguió tomando fotos, luego se detuvo y observo al joven de cabello castaño-Emm...Shigure –kun ¿Tu no tienes novia?

-¿Novia? ¿Yo?-iba a discutir cuando una sombra se aparece atrás de ahí, tomándole la frente y jalándola para atrás -¡kyya!

-¡Bonjour , Shigure-kun!-dijo Eiji felizmente ,mientras lo abrazaba-Commente ,allez-vous?

-Ah..ete… trés bien ,merci- dijo Sakuno un poco confundida ,por el hecho que el supiera francés

-O.O

-O

-¿Sabes francés?-pregunto un poco sacado de onda el pelirrojo

-Oui...Je parle franc ois –le contesto en el idioma que le pedía.

-Mira, Lindo , atlético y bilingüe.-recalco Momoshiro -

-U no es para tanto –se empezaba a sonrojar Sakuno

-Pero también sabes Ingles ¿no?-pregunto Shiba-Si no mal recuerdo aquí dan también Ingles

-Ah si un poco –volvió a decir

-¿un poco? Si le ganaste a Ryoma-grito Eiji ,haciendo que Ryoma volteara desde el lugar de las canchas- y Ryoma es un geniecito xD

Sakuno puede sentir cierto escalofrío en su cuerpo al ver una figura sudada acercarse a ellos, Eiji seguía hablando sobres sus calificaciones y Momoshiro continuaba alegando con Shiba de que Ryoma no quería andar con Ann.

- O'shibi, te tardas mucho-dijo el pelirrojo-Y tu me ganaste

-Shiba-san –dijo secamente al verla-no es necesario que los molestes a ellos-Ryoma puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sakuno sin que el mismo se diera cuenta.

-Ya se Ryoma-kun, no es necesario que me regañes ya me regaño Momoshiro-san ¬¬

-No deberías estar comparándome con otros-volvió a insistir Ryoma secamente

-No te comparo, solo me dijeron que hay alguien igual de inteligente que tu

-Solo me gano por 20 décimas..-reprocho otra vez

-20 décimas hacen la diferencia- le recrimino Eiji en el mismo tono que el

-Ete...Eiji-kun-empezó a titubear Sakuno- Yoyamevoy,voyalcuarto.

-Esta bien.. –le dijo ,mientras la abrazaba-Ah por cierto…Hoy vamos a hacer las compras de navidad ¿vienes?

-Claro..¿Quien va ir?-pregunto mientras se alejaba del grupo, su mirada ahora se encontraba en el pelirrojo pero su mente se preguntaba.

-_¿Qué le regalare a Ryoma-kun?-_

-solamente Syusuke , tu y yo..- le contesto felizmente-¿Nos vemos en el lobbing?

-¡Y YO!-grito alguien desde atrás...Sakuno volteo y se encontró con cierto uní ceja

-¿Horio?

-Si,.. Va a ir también Tezuka.-le complemento tratando de sonar obvio- ¿Qué querrás que te regale?-pregunto mientras le arrebataba las manos de Sakuno -¿Acaso querrás una sudadera...o…

-En ese caso yo también voy-interrumpió Ryoma al ver aquella escena – a las 8 en el lobbing, el que no este nos vamos sin el ¿entendido?

-SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR- bromeo Eiji haciéndose pasar por militar

-Comandante Echizen, nos retiramos señor!- le siguió Momoshiro

-Hn…

-Ete… siyoyamevoyporquecreoqueyaeshora-

-¡Cuidado!- menciono Horio al ver como corría Sakuno-Esta creciendo mi Shigure-kun -

-¿Tu Shigure-kun?-pregunto desconcertada Shiba

-Si… ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Shiba! No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí- dijo mientras saludaba a la joven-Ni me había dado cuenta de tu presencia Momoshiro-kun…

-Sonara raro- empezó a decir Shiba notando algo diferente- ¿Dónde esta Ryoma?

-O.o

-O.O

-o.O

-u.u

Hola,volvivolvivolvivolvimasmasmasmasmasmasvivavivavivaquequequenunca

Sakuno estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la sala de conferencias donde se encontraba Sumire, subió mas rápido mientras tarareaba una canción pegajosa que traía.

-Ryosaka-kun- escucho que lo nombraban, volteo y encontró a un joven mirándola con cierto cariño

-Ete…- se quedo callada mientras lo veía acercarse a ella

-Por fin te conozco –se acerco el joven alto de cabello negro-mi nombre es Ryuusaki Oshiyi…-se presento mientras qué daba la mano- creo que ya habrás escuchado de mi.

-Ryuusaki…-recordó cual era su apellido, y sonrió- tu eres algo de la profesora Sumire ¿no?

-mas que eso, puedo decir- sonrió al ver aquella contagiosa mueca-Soy su hijo menor , tengo 19 años un placer…

-Al contrario yo soy la que estoy complacido , soy Ryosaka Shigure-se alegro mas Sakuno, pudo encontrarse cierto parecido a ella misma, en especial los ojos profundos- Ahora que me acuerdo si escuchado de ti , eres de los pocos que entro en la mudep , y ahora eres un jugador de tenis profesional.

-Así es… - le informo

-¿Estuviste en la copa Wimbledon?-volvió a preguntar muy intrigada y a la vez muy emocionada

-Si - se rió un poco-Yo también he oído de ti, -hizo una pausa mientras se metía sus manos a las bolsas de la chaqueta-mi madre habla mucho de ti –comento calidamente-Shigure…

-¿Así?-se sorprendió al ver como le hablaba

-Si-le contesto – es que te pareces mucho a mi hermana mayor- nuevamente se rió, soltando una leve carcajada -incluso en la forma de actuar…

-a tu…- su labios se secaron su garganta era un nudo-tu…eres…es que es imposible…

-Sabia que esa seria tu reacción-menciono mas feliz al ver a Sakuno nerviosa, se acerco y le quito unos cabellos de su frente -No tienes idea cuantos años te he buscando… ¿pero que haces aquí?...Ryuusaki Sakuno…

-O.O

Yamecansedeestarescribiendoushhesperoquemedejenmuchosreviews

Ryoma subió las escaleras y siguió con la mirada al cuerpo que caminaba a una diferencia de 4 metros, se escondió detrás de unos loquers y vio que una figura se acercaba.

Hizo lo que pudo, escuchar la conversación, y logro un poco…consiguió su objetivo. Su oído logro solo escuchar "Ryuusaki Oshiyi" "su hijo menor" "tengo 19 años un placer" "copa Wimbledon" "Cuantos años he buscando" "Ryuusaki Sakuno".

La mente de Ryoma estaba confusa y más cuando vio que Shigure sonreía y a la vez con cara espantada. Vio como el hijo de Ryuusaki lo trataba de abrazar.

Su enojo aumento más, sus malditos celos de solo tener la atención de Ryosaka, solo en el… de nadie más. Se contuvo el hecho de saber que le hablaba bien y que podía hacerlo sonreír…¿Qué le pasaba,su ego aumento con tan solo ver que Shigure después de un estado de shock logro darle una sonrisa calida…pero…falsa…esas no eran las sonrisas que el solía dar.

En su frente ya había una vena resaltada y una ceja levantada, en su rostro había un ligero tinte rojizo que solo el podía sentir, y nadie notar.

No aguanto.

Nomemandaronregalosestoyenojadacontodosustedesnisecreanlamentomucho

-¡Ryuusaki!-Salio de su escondite gritando, traía uniforme negro-¿Para que te soy bueno?-pregunto fríamente, interrupiendo aquella platica

-¡Echizen!- se desconcertó un poco-¿Qué sorpresa? ¡Creí que mi llamada no la ibas a responder!

-Hnn…-se limito a mirarlo como solía ser, levanto su ceja y lo miro atentamente- Escuche que habías tomado un año sabático… ¿es verdad?

-¡hai!-contesto-Creo que no se conocen- empezó a hablar, dirigiéndose a Sakuno y a Ryoma- Shigure-chan el es Echizen…

-Ya nos conocemos-interrumpió Ryoma secamente y brutalmente

-OH…si se me olvidaban que son de la misma edad – rió nuevamente, Sakuno pudo sentir la tención del lugar- Bueno…Shigure-chan me gustaría hablar contigo uno de estos días… ¿Qué te parece mañana a las 3 de la tarde después de tu clase de boxeo?

-mmm...-dudo un poco Sakuno-ete...

-Necesito contarte todo… y más de lo que tu deseas oír…-la trato de convencer-En el café de la calle Mcperson yo invito la comida…-volvió a insistir.

Sakuno vio la mirada suplicante de su pariente y luego vio la mirada fulminante de Ryoma que estaba en todo su cuerpo, tratando de evitar ese choque de sentimientos, decidió.

-Esta bien-por fin acepto-ahí te veo…

-Bien…-dijo felizmente mientras se despedía de los dos-Ah por cierto_…"une fille, s'ilvous plait"_

-OUI...-respondió Sakuno, vio como se alejaba aquella figura masculina que podría ser algún pariente suyo.

-Shigure-kun- la llamo Ryoma, al verla perdida.

-¿Hai?

-Vamos,-le indico mientras ponía su manos sobre su frente y la jalaba hacia donde estaba el-ya no tardan ser la ocho…

Querayosestasleyendoelficestamuybuenoparaqueestesleyendoesto

Ya estaba en el lobbing vistiendo unos jeans algo desgastados y una camiseta floja de color negro que solo se marcaban sus brazos, que decía " what's up?" haciéndola lucir una hermosa "tomboy" o como un "gay".

Se sentó al estilo mariposa esperando que Eiji y Syusuke volvieran de su ida a la dirección. Vio su reloj de mano eran las 7:45 aun era temprano, vio como algunos muchachos pasaban por ahí apuntándola con su dedo índice, algunos observándola y otros que simplemente la saludaban con un sonrojo enorme.

-Veo que eres muy puntual y rápido…

Sakuno volteo para encontrarse con un Ryoma recién bañado vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados y una camiseta azul marino que dejaba ver su cuello…que para Sakuno era un deleite en ese instante.

Se acerco a sentarse enfrente de ella, y pudo oler aquella colonia que la haría explotar en cualquier momento, una palabra:

_SEXY_

Su cabello aun húmedo, sus hombros y brazos bien formados, sus ojos ámbares y sin mencionar su bien formado torso que podía ver…

_Estoy en el cielo °_

-¿Ya acabaste de verme?-pregunto descortésmente Ryoma al notar que Shigure lo observaba demasiado.

-¿De...De que hablas?

-¿Qué si ya acabaste de verme? Llevas más de 2 minutos viéndome todo el cuerpo – hizo una pausa y levanto una ceja, según Sakuno demasiado tentador-Si gustas te puedo hacer un striper, dado el caso que pareciera que me quisieras desvestir con esos ojos…

_¿Se puede? °¬°_

-¿Bromeas? Yo no te estaba viendo- dijo Sakuno un poco enfurecida-¿Quien vería a otro hombre?

-Buena pregunta... ¿Te la respondo?- hizo una pausa-Tu.

-¡No juegues así Echizen!-se molesto más, vio su reloj las 7:50PM-Solo los homosexuales les gusta observar a otros hombres.

-¿Entonces no te molesta si me siento aquí, verdad?- se levanto y se cambio de lugar a lado de ella, paso su brazo por detrás de ella y se le quedo viendo de una manera picarona.

-No- mintió, el roce que hubo un poco entre sus cuerpos fue electrizante

-¿Y tampoco que te mire así, verdad?- le susurro en el oído, produciendo en ella excitación-Porque no eres gay y yo tampoco…

De su boca iba a salir un gemido pero al darse cuenta que iba a hacer, se tapo con sus manos su boca. Vio que Ryoma se alejaba de su oído con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientas que ella tenia un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Ryoma-san, no juegues de esa manera…-lo regaño

-Eso sonó muy infantil- este le renegó peor-Mas bien femenil… ¿seguro que no eres?

-No, no soy-se molesto más, Sakuno no conocía esa forma de ser de Ryoma; que aparentemente el disfrutaba molestarla.

-Tranquilo…-le reprimio, tomo su cabeza y la jalo a que se pusiera en su hombro, para que descansara ahí-Solo jugaba…tranquilo…

Esos 5 segundos que estuvo hai reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro fueron los más hermosos vividos, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el olor de Ryoma que le encantaba y su cabello oscuro cerca de sus facciones.

-Mada made …

Levanto su cabeza de su hombro y miro su reloj de mano, las 7:57…

-Faltan 3 minutos -informo Ryoma, algo seco –Si no llegan nos vamos…

-ESPEREN- grito Horio desde la entrada del lobbing, estaba muy agitado y sudado- Lo siento mucho muchachos, pero es que tuve una llamada telefónica…GOMEN

.-No te preocupes, Horio-le respondió Sakuno-Aun no ha llegado Syusuke, Eiji ni Tezuka...

-¿Alguien nos invoco?-pregunto Syusuke, Sakuno pudo entonces observar que si con los uniformes se veían sexy…más sexy en ropa normal

-Bien... Ya estamos todo mundo... es hora de irnos- dijo esto Eiji- Espera... ¿Por qué siento que me falta algo?-O-

-Porque falto yo…

-¡MOMO!

-¡EIJI!

-¡MOMO!

-¡EIJI!

-¡NO SEAN PAYASOS! –Los golpeo a los dos Tezuka-A ver si ya se comportan como adultos…

-X,X

-X,x

-Par de Jotos…-dijo Ryoma mientras salía por las puertas, observando las calles estaba infestada de montones de personas

-¿Cómo le vamos a hacer?-pregunto Horio-¿Cómo pediremos un taxi?

-Déjenmelo a mi- dijo de la nada Sakuno impresionando a todos, con sus dedos tomo su labio inferior y Chiflo fuerte - ¡TAXI!

Como si fuera orden tres taxis de estacionaron enfrente de ella, uno de ellos la saludo

-¡JOVEN! ¡Cuánto TIEMPO SIN VERLO!°

-Ete… ¡HI!- lo saludo, mientras que por su nuca le caía una gota de sudor ; se acerco a Syusuke- Yo no me subo en ese taxi-le informo o más bien le suplico

-¡Que rápido!-expreso Momoshiro

-WoW-fue lo único que dijo Eiji

-Guardo mis comentarios al respecto-menciono Tezuka mientras se subía al taxi junto con Momoshiro, al taxista que conocía Shigure

-¿Ustedes dos son amigos del joven?

-¿De quien? ¿De Shigure-kun?

-Si!

-OH claro xD

-¿Y no saben si trae pareja?

-Creo que no...- le volvió informar Momoshiro,-pero creo que escuche que le interesa una niña…

-TTTT No me diga eso…

-O.ó

-o.oU me da pena ajena

Querayosleesquerayosleesquerayosleesquerayosleesquerayosleesquerayoslees

-¡no se cual comprarme!-grito desesperado-¿La roja o la negra?

-Pareces mujer Kikamura-el de lentes lo regaño

-No te enojes Tezuka ¬¬, que seas feo no es mi culpa

-Le negra esta bien Eiji-kun-

-Gracias Shigure…

-Me refiero que tardas mucho para elegir

-Nee…eso es normal

-Para mi no

-Dependido soy bonito P ¿verdad que si Shigure?

-Eres…

-Oigan-dijo Sakuno entre sus montones de bolsas que llevaba en la mano-¿Han visto a Syusuke?

-¿Se perdió?-pregunto Momoshiro con su Sunday en la mano derecha y en la izquierda la bolsa de los regalos

-¿Qué no fue por la cena?-O.ó

-No ese fue Horio que fue por la 3 docenas de donas, 15 hamburguesas, 7 cocas y 3 malteadas-le contesto Sakuno un poco sorprendida por la cantidad-¿Por que pidieron 8 hamburguesas de mas?

-Ah es que Ryoma, Eiji, Momoshiro y Syusuke comen 2 hamburguesas.-le contesto Tezuka bien quitado de la pena con sus bolsas en la mano, noto como Sakuno lo veía y le respondió-Si...comen mucho y están muy flacos.

-¿Y Ryoma?-ahora fue Momoshiro quien empezó a preguntar-

-Yo estoy aquí atrás-menciono con sus bolsas en las manos-Son las 10PM…tenemos 1 hora y media para llegar a la escuela

-¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!-ahora fueron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Hn…

-¡Ya estas peor que Tezuka!

-¡¡¿Qué yo que, Takei!

-Que eres un buen maestro…-le trató de reparar

-¡POKEMON!-lo interrumpid Eiji- Yo quiero ser un gran maestro POKEMON Po-ke-Mon!...

-¡POR ESO JAPÓN NO PROSPERA IDIOTAS! o.Ó

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

-¿Dónde andabas Ryoma-kun?-pregunto Sakuno tratando de cambiar el tema

-Fui a checar unos boletos de avión para ir a Paris es todo- le contesto con una sonrisa-¿Ya fuiste a checar los tuyos?

-Si… ya los debo de comprar los de tren…dependido separar dentro de una semana serán las competencias y el fin de semana ya debo estar regresándome a Hookaiko.

-¡¡DETENGAN A ESE CRIMINAL!-se oyo que alguien gritaba a lo lejos- ¡¡ME ROBO MI BOLSO Y ESTA ARMADO!-la señora eufórica muy apenas corría.

De repente siente Sakuno que una mano grande toca su trasero y in previo aviso un hombre corriendo toma su bolsa de compras.

-¡GRACIAS POR LA BOLSA LINDURA!-le dijo aquel hombre- ¡Y SIGUE CON ESE CUERPO!

Corrió atrás de el(a unos pasos) y le dio un golpe en el mentón y otro izquierdazo en el estomago, haciendo que este se desmayará. Iba a dar otro golpe cuando Ryoma la toma de los brazos deteniéndola; mientras que Tezuka, Eiji y Momoshiro toman al ladrón.

-¡¡SUELTAME! ¡¡ESE HOMBRE ¿QUE LE PASA! ¿COMO SE ATREVE A HACERME ESO?-mas enojado no la pudieron poner-¡¡RYOMA! ¡SU-EL-TA-ME!

-Si te suelto ¿lo seguirás golpeando?-pregunto, su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de ella

-¡SI!

-Esa es la razón por la que no te suelto

-Gracias a Dios que lo atraparon-dijo la señora que estaba acompañada de un policía- lo e estado siguiendo desde unas calles…-sonrió entre respiro y respiro- Querida haz a atrapado al famoso "vidente"

-¡¡ME VALE UN COÑO QUIEN SEA! O.ó...

-O.O

-..U

-Shigure…!- se sorprendieron todos por su vocabulario-¿Que palabras son esas?- se quejo Momoshiro

-Las que dices todas las mañanas ¬¬-Takei…

-¡Uy! ¿Desde cuando eres tan blando Ryoma?

-ESE IDIOTA ABUSO DE MI- volvió a gritar entre los fuertes brazos de Ryoma-TODAVIA PEOR…

-De un hombre- le ayudo a completar Tezuka- abuso de un hombre

-Eres...tu...- al parecer no entendí el oficial su genero

-Pero...Mi vida… es que…tu... cara... cutis

-Si .O. soy hombre-dijo cansada de repetirlo-aunque no parezca señora

-Valla- reacciono Eiji- ahora veo porque te eligieron para boxeador…

-Y utilice la izquierda – les aviso con una sonrisa-Apenas iba a darle con la derecha, pero…

-No gracias,-interrumpió Tezuka, mientras veía al individuo que estaba a sus pies- yo paso con la derecha.-

-Ete... Echizen….- dijo Sakuno-ya me calme... ¿me puedes soltar? o/o

-Hn…-la soltó delicadamente, bajo su cabeza y pudo preservir el olor a jazmín que la identificaba, ese olor lo hacia en aloquecer cada momento que respiraba, subió su mirada y se encontró viéndolo -_¿Por qué tengo esta confusión? ¿Será acaso…duda?_

-Fuiste de gran ayuda…-dijo la mujer, mientras le daba un abrazo-¡Que lindo eres!--le expreso de más mientras besaba cada mejilla- ¿Cómo te llamas, lindo?

-Ryosaka Shigure-menciono

-Gracias…-le expresó con una sonrisa y luego se fue

-¿Nos vamos?- Camino hacia sus cosas que estaban en el suelo, tomo sus bolsas y les volvió a sonreír-¿O esperan que recibamos un castigo?

-Si…-dijo en un susurro Ryoma mientras caminaba a unos pasos atrás de la joven trasvertí, en su rostro no había señal de tristeza todo lo contrario mostraba felicidad y paz -_¿Por qué? ¿Por que solo cuando estoy contigo?-pensaba Ryoma, en ese instante sus mejillas tornaron a un rojo-¿Por qué Shigure?_

-Lamento la tardanza chicos –dijo Syusuke con más bolsas que Sakuno –pero me encontré muchas especiales y de camino a Horio – vio la cara de Ryoma , la cara intranquila de Sakuno , la NORMAL expresión de Tezuka y lo MÁS raro era ver a Momoshiro y a Eiji callados-Algo paso aquí- dijo seguramente-¿me perdí de algo?

YavoyacabaryupiyavoyacabarYUPI

Iban caminando hacia su edificio cuando Ryoma siente que su cuerpo caía.

-¡¡RYOMA-KUN TE EXTRAÑE!- el cuerpo de una mujer estaba sobre el, lo peor del caso era que estaba hermosa-¡¿Cómo has estado!-su situación era critica el estaba abajo sobre le piso duro y ella estaba sobre el.

-¿Ann-sama?- desconcertado la saludo desde su lugar-¿Qué haces aquí? –eso fue inmediato. Vio que todos sus amigos tenían una sonrisa satisfactoria excepto el… tenía una cara de…

-No seas tontin, Ryoma-kun.- le empezó a decir dulcemente, finalizando su juego de miradas –Te lo dije en las cartas que te mande…

-¿Qué cartas? O.ó

-¿No recibiste mis cartas?-se frustro-¿No las leías?

-¡No se de que diablos me hables!

-¿Entonces con quien he hablado todo este tiempo?

-Y a mi que me dices, ¿yo que se?- se sintió ofendido Ryoma-¿Y porque no te quitas de mi?

-¿tienes six? O.O

_-¡Claro! Yo se lo e visto ¬-_

-¿Te podrías quitar de mi?-se molesto

-¡Hola Ann!--la saludo alegremente Momoshiro-¿Cómo estas?

-Hola, Momo-kun- lo saludo –Bien, bien ¡jajaja!(n/a: bien tipo MSN xD)¿y tu?

-Mejor que nunca – le mintió, luego recordó-Espero que te sigas acordando de Fuji-san, Kikamura-san, Shrek-sama- refiriéndose a Tezuka, pero después de recibir la mirada de que "vas morir" le corrigió-"Tezuka-sama-bonito" , Horio-sama y – llego al castaño-te presento a Ryosaka Shigure

-Es un placer- le dijo Sakuno, noto lo hermosa que era esa mujer; empezo a dudar que algún día conociera a alguien más hermosa.

-Al contrario todo mío,- la saludo- soy Ann Tachiban

-Bien yo ya me voy- Eiji dijo seguido con una gran bostezo-Mañana hay entrenamiento –informo, le dio un codazo a su amigo en bobado de Ann –Y creo que también Momoshiro

-Yo también- dijo Syusuke-además yo traiga las llaves de la habitación

-Los acompaño –dijo Tezuka- falta media hora, y si nos ven nos van a regañar –O-

-Bien…buenas noches…

Lalalalalalalalalalalalaleselsegundodíaqueescriboestolalalalalalalalala

Que buenos amigos tenía, dejándolo solo con la muchacha más extrovertida y loca que jamás haya conocido, todos se fueron incluso Shigure, que se vía triste "_Diablos ¿Qué me pasa?"_.

-Ryoma-kun…-dijo sensualmente cerca de el-estamos solos- lo volvió a decir de ese modo extravagante que la distinguía mucho-no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe.

-¿Así?

-No seas frío-insistió con ese tono de voz singular-A mi me gusta más las cosas…cuando están calientes…

-Nuevamente digo ¿Así?

-Porque estas tan…tan…-volvió a pensar –no entiendo ¿No sientes nada hacia mi?

-¿Qué debería sentir?

-Tu me atraes…-le confesó mientras se acercaba para verlo bien a los ojos-te quiero mucho…

-No me conoces…-volvió a insistir Ryoma-Además tu hermano y yo no somos muy buenos amigos que digamos

-Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver en esto…-se acerco mas, tratando de tener cierto contacto en los labios-lo quiero a el, pero a ti- hizo un pausa- a ti te amo.- esto ultimo trato de acercarse más a sus labios para plantarle un beso.

-¡¡¡RYOMA-KUN!- grito desde la parte de un edificio, interrumpiendo la escena- ¡SON LAS 12!

-Lo siento Ann- se disculpo Ryoma –Da me tiempo…todavía no correspondo a tus sentimientos.

-Ryoma- tomo de su mano antes de que diera un paso, su mirada estaba en el suelo – ¿Mañana puedo ir a tu habitación?-pregunto, levanto la mirada y dijo-Escuche que tenían en su cuarto una cama bronceadora…y necesito que broncearme para la sesión de fotos de pasado mañana…-

-Está bien…-dijo rápidamente -si eso te hace sentir mejor.-se despidieron y salio corriendo de las instalaciones Ann, escucho un sonido de los arbustos y pregunto-¿Quién esta por ahí?

-Gomen- se disculpo Sakuno-pero creo que a Ann se le cayo su celular- le decía esto mientras se lo enseñaba

-¿Escuchaste todo?

-No…-recrimino

-No eches mentiras- le volvió a decir, se volvió y le dedico una sonrisa que nunca había visto-¿Te mando Momoshiro?

-Si…

-¿Qué tanto escúchaste?

-Casi todo…

-Bien…-sonrió, la tomo de la mano y la acerco a el-Confía en mí…

-Ok…-se puso nerviosa al sentir la respiración cerca de su cuello-caminaron hacia su edificio en silencio hasta que Sakuno comento- Es hermosa…

-Lo se…-dijo más feliz- y ella cree que la amo…

-Deberías darle la oportunidad- le sugirió-

-Se la di…pero no creo que ella y yo seamos para lo cual

-¿hnn?

-Creo estar interesado en otra persona…-lo dijo seriamente mientras subían las escaleras al cuarto

-Pues…-dijo finalmente después de unos segundos-deberías darle otra, Tomoka siempre me decía eso

-¿Tomoka?

-Si…una amiga de Hookaiko-le explico- Como sea, dale la oportunidad, de perdido una-

-Está bien…-dijo antes de que se separan a otra ala-Mañana quede de verla en mi cuarto, como tan bella se te hizo ¿no quieres verla desnuda?-preguntó picadamente-

-¡¿QUÉ!

-Se va desnudar…- Ryoma lo miro raro- ya sabes si ropa, se va a broncear…

-A si…- recordó su estatus y pensó como reaccionario un hombre-A de estar bien buenota…

-Le falta busto – la crítico – esta plana

_¿Qué tiene este en contra de las planas? O.ói_

-El punto es…que si vas al cuarto, ya sabes para que veas que le doy una oportunidad.

-Bien, bien está bien- acepto el lió que se había metido

-A ver si después me enseñas quien es Tomoka-le comento-¿Es tu novia?

-No…-le contesto, vio como se le quedo observando y notando la tención, continuo-bueno yo ya me voy... Sanyonara...

Camino a su cuarto y giro la perilla y se encontró con 2 conocidos uno cenando sus 2 hamburguesa y el otro leyendo un libro. Se disculpo y se metió al baño y se dio cuenta de algo:

-¡kyyyaaaa! TTTT traigo el pelo muy largo; paresco gay

PORFINACABEEHH! PORFINACABEEHH! PORFINACABEEHH!

Hola xD

Si,v sigo viva, animense , ACTUALIZe después de 4 mensajes que me mandaron ustds.los lectores , que no actualizaba.

Ah si quiero aclarar que el cAPITULO anterior LO IBA SUBIR EL 5 de AGOSTO EL capitulo 8.. no el 9 ¬¬, todos entendieron mal, Lo keriia subir el día de mi cumple ( eyy! No recivi su regalo O.ó) como sea xD, si los personajes estuvieron bien AU, pero esQue NO SE QUEJEN DEBE SEGUIR ASI EL FIC xD!.. xcierto 22 hojaS! 22.. no 8.. no 10 … 22 ¬¬ Asi k caiiate ¬¬

Actualize mi profile después de 1 año xD .xDD nQv.. bien.. este próximo capi.. mas pequeñito como de 7 hojitas ¿xk?X Q mi mami esta embarazada i va a ahcer americana (shijole todos somos mexicanos menos la morra esa xDD) Eqizz..a tmb x la prepa.. mucha tarea,… mucho tests.. siguieren les doi la s paginas:

a mi metro :  encuenta q no tengo Internet desde hace como 3 semanas ( si sobrevivo TT ) la unica razón que lo subi es q tengo Internet en mi skuLl xDD bienn

Día: 24 de septiembre del 2006 a las 1:32pM de Nuevo.Laredo Tamaulipas México

See U nexT CAPII!

Kisa Tsutaka


	10. Descubre la verdad

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #10

Reencuentros y una maquina.

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: LO EMPEZE EL 30 DE NOVIEMBRE ¡YA ACABE CLASES! WIII!

**Summary: **

**El Boxeador se ha dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Pariente suyo? Viaje a Hookaiko…Celos? amor? Que tiene Ryoma? Capi 10 up!**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos, si no dejan por lo menos 210 reviews OSEA LOS QUE ME DEBEN :P_

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los rayos del sol la molestaban, valla que si, y mas el ruido y escándalo que se oía se movió al lado izquierdo tratando de dormir otros dos minutos pero fue en vano; enseguida sonó el despertador.

Su primera opción fue buscarlo con su mano izquierda, lo siguió moviendo pero no aparecía nada.

"_¿Por qué fregados me tuve que traer este despertador O.ó?"_

-Te sugiero que te levantes, porque hay fila para entrar al baño-se escucho una voz ronca, Sakuno se levanto de un sentón y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los felinos-valla hasta que te dignaste levantarte…

-Echizen-sama…-era lo único que pudo articular

-RYOMA-KUN

-¿Mande?

-¿Estas sordo o que?-dijo furioso aun parado en la puerta-Ya con una vez es mas que suficiente

-Hn…- entonces se dio cuenta que aun estaba en piyamas- Echizen-sama…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ryoma-kun

-¿Eh? o.o

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir ¬¬

-…

-Estamos aquí por que no hay agua caliente en todo el sector ni en los baños públicos, excepto este edificio-le informo mientras se metía al baño- ¿Qué no escuchaste en el alta voz?

-Ete... o.o…No

-Entonces tampoco sabes que esta nevando…-dijo en eses instante Ryoma la tenia bien dominada con su mirada.

-¿Enserio?

-Bueno…-lo vio directo a los ojos-¿y que esperas?

-¿Cómo que espero?-valla este día comenzaba mal

-Son las 5 de la mañana, hay mas de 200 alumnos que se quieren bañar y tenemos que desocupar este cuarto en menos de una hora para que entren otros- se acercó Sakuno mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y la jalaba al baño

-Oye ¿Por qué me jalas?-pregunto indignada-Me duele…

-A ver Ryosaka utiliza tus neuronas- dijo mientras lo seguía jalando al baño- todo lo que te dije, mas que hay un baño ,en mi cuarto hay 2 mas ocupantes igual que las mismas regaderas eso solo significa una cosa…

La sangre le llego al cerebro en ese instante

" _Baño JUNTOS x¬X!"_

-Nos tendremos que bañar juntos idiota…-le dijo al ver que el castaño se había quedado petrificado- Ya esta el agua caliente abierta…-le dijo mientras entraban al ahora inmenso cuarto de baño.

Sakuno vio que su regadera tenia dos regaderas (véanse en N/a) y se empezó a dar cuenta en todo el problema en el que estaba, muy a penas se podían ver.

Tenias dos opciones, una era quedarse ahí y bañarse junto con el pero evitando que se diera cuenta de que ella pues...no tenia el "JR" que el tenia. La otra era salir huyendo del lugar.

Creo que la mejor era la segunda, iba a salirse cuando una mano la detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?-con tanta fuerza la tomo, que lo pudo volteara si quedando frente a frente, y lo peor de todo era que se encontraba desnudo, completamente desnudo.

"_KAMI , ESTOY ENE EL CIELO"_

-Por…Por…

-¿Ha si?-bromeo el mientras se acercaba

-Etee…por…por…-no servia de nada verlo tan cerca de ella era muy malo y mas por sus sonrojo

-¿Enserio?-dijo

-POR TOALLAS

-bien, traeme una a mi también- y la soltó, pero antes de que se fuera sintió que nunca aparto la vista hacia el.

Tomo algunas toallas y se volvió a meterá su dizque pesadilla, para entonces Ryoma ya estaba dentro de la regadera.

-Ryoma aquí te dejo la toalla-le informo algo apenada, entonces la cortina se abrió de improvisto viendo así aun Ryoma mojada.

-¿Shigure es la primera ves que te bañas con alguien?

-Hn…-Maldita mente pervertida, no podía dejar de pensar que se sentiría tenerlo cerca para poderlo besar y tocar esos músculos.

-Este bien-dijo y cerró la cortina-desvístete, para que ya acabes-le ordeno.

Sus manos le temblaron, sabia las consecuencias que tendría esto, pero Ryoma era un poco despistado talvez se salvaba, sequito su camisa y sus pantalones y así quedando expuesta en todo tomo una toalla y se la enrollo en su cintura.

Entro a la regadera y noto que Ryoma estaba de lado opuesto bañándose sin siquiera mirarlo rápidamente se paso el jabón por su cuerpo y el shampoo, ala hora de secarse su rostro se quito su toalla de la cintura

-Diablos -escucho de Ryoma-Oye Shigure…-volteo y se encontró viendo el cuerpo de aquel que lo volvía en cierto modo loco, su trasero era tan pequeño y voluptuosos como el de alguna muchacha; su rostro estaba rojo y su mente en blanco. Shigure en ese instante cerro la regadera y pudo ver que una gota de su pelo caía sobre su espalda y se deslizaba terminando en su trasero- préstame tu…- se le hacia u nudo en su garganta mientras se acercaba al otro extremo de la regadera- shampoo.

Sakuno se puso nerviosa estaba justo detrás de ella, ni lo voltio a ver si no al contrario se puso la toalla que le cubriera el pecho y sus intimidades, al cabo que tenia de malo le veía solo la espalda.

-Aquí…tienes…-se giro un poco mostrando su rostro y tapándose lo suyo; entonces se dio cuenta que Ryoma estaba demasiado rojo.

Se salio de la regadera y en un dos por tres se cambio con su uniforme, nise dio el tiempo de despedirse de sus compañeros ni de Ryoma.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD soy mala! xDDDDDDDDXDDDDDXDDDDXD

Caminaba por lo corredores de la escuela, su mente estaba demasiada confundida, era la tercera vez que lo ve, asi…

"_COMO DIOS LO TRAJO!"_

Llego a la cafetería y estaba completamente vacía , miro su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que eras las 5:30 AM

"_Faltan una hora y media para entrar a la primera clase"_

-OHAYO SHIGURE-KUN-Grito una muchachita joven que vestía un uniforme blanco

-Ohayo-Saludo Sakuno, mientras se acercaba a la barra-¿Cómo estas Haru-chan?

-Bien…Gracias a Kami – dijo mientras le daba una bandeja- Te levantaste muy temprano hoy, eres el primero que viene a desayunar.

-¿Nani?-dudo un poco- Supongo que es por lo de los baños que se vana retrasar un poco los demás.

-Talvez…-dijo mientras se sonrojaba la muchachita- ¿Qué vas a querer para desayunar?

-¿Qué hay del menú del día?-pregunto Sakuno

-El especial del día es arroz con atún y un poco de espinacas-le dijo felizmente la muchacha de cabello castaño claro.

-o.o

"_Un poco pesadito"-pensó_

-Bien, con eso esta bien y para tomar me da un té de hierbas…

La muchacha le sonrió y se voltio para prepararle el desayuno, cada momento voltio a verla y sonreírle, según Sakuno era algo simpático.

-Aquí esta Shigure-kun- le dio el plato y se iba a la caja registradora-Serán 100 yenes.

-Bien, por aquí tengo el dinero…- metió la mano a su bolsillo buscando la feria de hoy, pero entonces cayo en cuenta que tan rápido salio del cuarto que no tomo su billetera.

"_OLVIDE LA BILLETERA EN EL CUARTO x,x"_

- Shigure-kun- vacilo un poco la muchacha, esto hizo sorprender un poco a Sakuno- Disculpa por la pregun-gun-ta- tartamudeo y se sonrojo la mismo tiempo-pe-pe-pero siempre te he que-ri-rido preguntar si-si-si…- hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos- ya sabes si tu tienes algún cierto interés por-por alguien.

Sakuno se quedo atónita acaso esta muchacha tenia cierto interés en salir con ella, valla que cosas de la vida, ¿Qué le diría?, le diría que no y le haría la falsa ilusión de que algún día podrán estar juntos o di una buena ves le rompería esos sueños y le destrozaría su corazón.

-Pues…

-Ya tiene alguien especial, incluso esta saliendo con ella-interrumpió una voz – Y di una vez aprovechando quiero lo mismo que Shigure-kun y por favor doble ración de arroz-puso la mano sobre su cabello castaño y lo jalo para atrás así Sakuno pudo quedar de espaldas en un pecho firme-Yo pago, ya que el señoriíto dejo su monedero en el cuarto.

-¿Echizen-sama?-se sorprendió y más que los brazos de Ryoma estaban enroscados en su pequeña cintura

-Ryoma-kun

-¿Eh?- se quedo pensando unos segundos y por fin entendió "Quería que lo llamara por su nombre"

-¿Ya entendiste?-pregunto notando que se había quedado pensando en blanco

-Si

-Bien por que ya me estaba hartando de corregirte

Los brazos de Ryoma aun estaban en su estrecha cintura y sus piernas entre lazadas, su cabeza casi apoyada entre su pecho y su hombro y el olor de su perfume inundando su nariz.

"_Podría quedarme así para siempre"_

Se estremeció mas cuando ella pudo soltar un pequeño gemido que incluso el mismo Ryoma pudo escuchar, el aliento de Ryoma en su oído la estaba matando, ese pequeño momento fue un sueño para Sakuno.

-Son 350 yenes en total-interrumpió la muchacha con enojo, al ver el comportamiento de Ryoma con Shigure

-Bien-dijo con indeferencia, saco de su bolsillo el dinero y lo pago-vamos Shigure…

Se sentaron una mesa cerca de la salida, Sakuno tomo su comida y empezó a ponerla en sus labios, en aquel instante Ryoma solo observaba comer.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Sakuno después de unos segundos

-Estoy viendo el reloj,-explico rápidamente-no a ti

-Yo nunca pregunte ¿Por qué me miras?-corrigió Sakuno al ver el nerviosismo en Ryoma-No te pongas demasiado nervioso.

-Tú ni causas eso

-¿Cómo que no? Puedo causar muchas cosas…-le insistió Sakuno

-A pesar de pena y lastima ¿Qué otro mas? –rió por debajo de si mismo, mientras comía su segunda ración.

-También puedo causar una tercera guerra mundial, por quien se lleva mi corazón O.ó-mintió mientras comía-hoy alguien amaneció con humor sarcástico.

-¿Así?- pregunto Ryoma mientras levantaba una ceja – Entonces me estas tratando de decir que eres irresistible ante todo hombre

-Si… quiero decir "No" o bueno- se quedo trabada tratando de no perder ante el, lo miro y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja; eso era malo- Soy suficientemente bueno para cualquiera, Tomoka es mi primer amor y pensar que otro hombre se enamore de mi se me pone la piel de gallina.

-Entonces eres un rompe corazones, eres casanova, un descaro de hombre que solo usa a las mujeres por placer de que este a su lado y les bese cuando se les pegue la regalada gana.-Cada vez que hablaba Ryoma se acercaba a Sakuno-¿Eso eres?

-No

-Enserio no te entiendo…-se acerco a su oído-Eres demasiado distinto a otros …-levanto su mirada quedando de frente a el-Acaso no te gusta que una mujer este de tu lado te susurra al oído y te insista que te desea en la cama ,que no importa como seas solo hacerla feliz a tu lado .

La forma en que habla y se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle aquellas cosas que excitarían a cualquier persona, INCLUIDA ELLA MISMA.

-Ryoma…

-Hn… -y se alejo de el mientras observaba con satisfacción aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas-No te gusta estar cerca de alguien de tu mismo sexo ¿o que?

-Este…este…

-aja...

"_Dejavú"_

-Es que, no es eso- respiro y lo miro a los ojos –Pero dejarías de jugar con eso, cual quier hombre derecho como yo no le agradaría que otra personara estuviera…-se detuvo en seco

-Estuviera ¿Qué?-Ryoma la miro con aquello ojos felinos-¿amenazándote?

"_Insinuándole…Seduciendo…. ¿Cual podría elegir? o.o"_

-Molestando

-Ahora resulta que te fastidio- Ryoma la miro a los ojos-Bien, solo recuerda que tu iniciaste la guerra

-Oye, no me culpes porque todo mundo me ame – se defendió con cierto humor Sakuno

-Eso se llama tener un autoestima alto-le volvió a insistir Ryoma con cierta sonrisa en su rostro, Ryoma fijo su vista en la muchacha de hace unos momentos y vio que lo miraba con cierto recelo –que divertido…

-¿dijiste algo?-pregunto Sakuno ante aquel murmullo

-Nada, nada- mintió Ryoma-Oye Shigure mejor come el arroz- tomo los palillos y agarro una porción del plato , este se lo levanto y se lo puso en la boca de Sakuno-Come...

-Yo puedo comer solo- se enfureció peor a la vez con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas-no soy bebe…

-tu solo come-y nuevamente tomo una porción y con una mirada de Ryoma a Sakuno, ella tímidamente abrió la boca para que Ryoma le diera de comer, y así pasaron unos 5 minutos.

XDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxX

Sakuno no escucha ni tenia ganas de escuchar al profesor Matsuki hablar de la función de las platas, busco algo con que entretenerse tal vez mirar al reloj el tiempo pasaría mas rápido.

Tictac tictac tictac

Mala idea. Eso no funciono, talvez si trataba de escuchar el profesor se le quedaría algo.

-Mas recuerden que la enzima es la que acelera el proceso de…

¿Qué diablos era una enzima? ¿Se come? ¿Es una nueva marca? A quien diablos le importa una maldita cima...o esquima...o lo que sea.

-Bien, se que esto fue lo del examen y que no termine de explicárselos pero me da gusto decir que algunos superaron mis expectativas – miro a los jóvenes- mas otros no, señor Horio.

-Mande señor- dijo apresuradamente el uní ceja que estaba a su lado-Le juro que no estaba dormido.

-Se ira a extraordinarios

-¿Qué?-grito-PERO NO ESTABA DOMIDO

-Lo que oyó, aunque hubiera estado despierto no creo que hubiera pasado-le dijo el profesor-saco 30 de 100 puntos..

-Piénselo me pudo a ver ido peor-todos en el salón se empezaron a reír

-Cálmense- los empezó a callar-Bien después de este tiempo de risa, la directora me dio aquí sus calificaciones en estos sobres a mi lado, se los empezare a dar por numero de lista. 1... 2…3…4…5…

Calificaciones ¿tan rápido? Valla como el tiempo pasa. Sakuno no recordaba cual era su numero de lista, a lo mejor era de las ultimas.

-10, 11 ,12 ,13…

En eso Ryoma se levanto de su lugar, la mirada de Sakuno se deleito con su delicioso cuello que se dejaba ver. Ryoma tomo sus calificaciones y se sentó nuevamente atrás de Sakuno.

-¿Qué miras?

-Abre lo…

-¿Quieres comparar calificaciones?-frunció el ceño Ryoma-No estudie para tu información

-no te quejes y ábrelo- volvió a insistir Sakuno

-20, 21, 22 , 23…

-No quiero que los veas.- le dejo en claro Ryoma- Para que hagas pasar nuevamente en pleitos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Vas a comparar calificaciones ¿o no?

-A lo mejor

-Eso no me es suficiente-agarro el sobre y se sentó sobre el-Mejor ve por tus calificaciones.

-29,30… 30… 30

-¡Eres enfadoso! De seguro reprobaste todas-y le enseño la lengua

-Para tu información soy el mejor de este salón y de perdido yo si se mi numero de lista-Dijo satisfactoriamente Ryoma

-RYOSAKA SHIGIURE NUMERO 30

-¡Go-go –gomen señor!

Se levanto y las recogió, su mirada choco con el muchacho Wong; como odiaba el hecho que se hubiera acercado a ella. Abrió sus calificaciones y resultaron ser satisfactorias.

-¿Qué sacaste?-pregunto Horio-Yo solo reprobé 4

-Mmm Algebra: 100, Sociología 90, Ingles 97, Lectura100, Humanidades 100, Biología 98, Japonés Antiguo 83, Arte 100, Deportes 100

-¿Te fue mal en la mas fácil de todas las materias?-pregunto sorprendido Horio- no sabes Kanji...

-No

-¿Y tu Ryoma que sacaste? –pregunto curioso Horio-Deja me adivinar Algebra: 100, Sociología 100, Ingles 100 y todos los demás cien…

-Pues la verdad, si excepto Biología con 99

-¿ENSERIO?-Sakuno voltio para quitarle el papel de sus manos-NO PUEDE SER ME GANASTE

Enserio Ryoma era un misterio, Sakuno lo voltio a ver y noto que aquel contacto le agrado a Ryoma mucho, aquel en el que sus pieles se rozaron.

Se veía muy atractivo con una sonrisa. En ese instante sonó el timbre destruyendo aquel contacto de miradas que tenían ambos. Sakuno se levanto y fue a recoger sus cosas de su banco.

-Shigure…-escucho su nombre, volteo y se encontró al de ojos felinos-tenemos que hablar.

ICanlobeulikenoonecanicanbeursupermanjusttakemyhandandstartoflyipromiseiwillloveuuntilidied.

Se alisto y salio del gimnasio de las clases de boxeo agarro su maleta y corrió rápidamente a las afueras de la escuela.

-¡Diablos!-dijo al notar que se le olvidaban unas cosas

Se volvió a meter a la escuela y se fue directo al elevador de su edificio, le aplasto al botón de subir pero noto que llegaba, así que decidió irse por las escaleras.

-¡DOBLE DIABLOS!

Subía cada escalón con mucha dificultad, pero después de tanto esfuerzo llego a su cuarto.

Tocktock

-…

-¡No hay nadie!¡NO MOLESTEN!

-¿Eiji-kun?-se sorprendió al escucharlo así-Soy yo

-¡PEQUEÑIN!-abrió la puerta rápidamente, y la abrazo- ¡AH PEQUEÑIN! PERDONAME ES QUE HAN TOCADO MUCHAS VECES SOLO PARA BUSCARME T.T

-¿Así?

-SI- decía entre sollozos aun abrazando a Sakuno-Es que quieren que participe en hexatlon y yo no quiero

-Wow- dijo aun entre sus brazos Sakuno –Pero si eres muy bueno en eso, míralo por esa parte es que eres muy ágil y muy bueno y fuerte-le empezó a explicar –incluso puede que eso te llegue a dar una beca de la MUDEP, ve lo por esa parte.

-Hn- Eiji se quedo mirándola unos segundo, eso por parte de Sakuno fue algo incomodo-Sabes…convences muy rápido.

-Yo si fuera tú aceptaría

-Bien…creo que la haré-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba unos números -Sysuke…estas con Shrek-san…si Tezuka…dile que tiene a su participante de hexatlon, si…me convenció el pequeñín…vienes…okay…genial…adiós.

-Viene para acá Fuji, dice que lo esperes unos minutos ¿puedes?

-Ete…-Sakuno miro su reloj de mano 1:30 PM-Si tengo una media hora libre…

-genial- entraron a la habitación- Estaba comiendo pizza ¿quieres?

-No gracias-hizo una pausa- el desayuno me cayo mal

-A ti también –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala- no me digas que pediste el especial del día.

-Así es U

YAMECANSEKIEROACABARESTECAPIHAPORCIERTOAQUISON14HOJASFElIZNAVIDAD.

Ryoma lo había estado buscando mucho tiempo pero no lo encontró, fue al gimnasio a todas partes, solo faltaba un lugar. Subió las escaleras y estaba enfrente de la puerta donde hace unos segundos Syusuke Fuji había entrado, pero algo en el no lo dejo entrar si no al contrario escuchar.

Puso su oreja en la puerta y escucho.

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOFELIZNAVIDAD

-Llegue…-se escucho que alguien entraba al cuarto- Hola Shigure-kun no te vi en la mañana

-Larga historia

-Bien ya que estamos aquí-dijo Fuji mientras cerraba la puerta con llave-Necesitamos hablar contigo.

-¿De que?-pregunto Sakuno al ver que los dos la miraban con cierta seriedad

-Sobre ti…

-Es demasiado obvio no crees- Eiji comento con cierta alegría- llevas aproximadamente mas de medio año escondiéndolo

-¿A que-que se refieren?-Sakuno no entendía nada

-Bien dejemos que esto te lo demuestre- entro Eiji a su cuarto y saco dos cajas envueltas con papel rojo y un moño grande y hermoso-Estos son tus regalos de navidad departe de nosotros dos.

-Gra-gracias…

-Ábrelos-dijo Syusuke- Para que nos entiendas.

Sakuno abrió con cuidado el papel que decoraba la primera caja y su sorpresa fue encontrarse con una blusa hermosa de color azul, abrió su segundo regalo y se sorprendió más con un estuche de maquillaje de muy buena marca.

Era muy bonitos esos regalos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio cuenta que la estaban viendo. CAYO EN CUENTA

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Es obvio ¿no?-dijo Fuji

-Eres mujer, tu rostro, la forma en la que actúas- descubrió Eiji-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Hn…-atrapada, se puso nerviosa.

-Nuestras sospechas siempre estuvieron presentes en nosotros, pero hasta hace poco caímos en cuenta.-le explico el castaño

-Queríamos que nos digieras por ti misma la verdad, ya que pensamos que mientras estuvieras en un lugar de confianza nos lo contarías-ahora fue el pelirrojo que hablo-pero no llego ese día…

-Si no hasta que optamos por regalarte ropa de mujer-el castaño dijo mientras miraba la cara de Sakuno-Espero que no nos odies por esto pero nosotros no somos capaces de decirle a alguien

-En especial a una amiga tan agradable que nos aguanta.-Eiji se acerco y se rió-¿Qué haces en esta escuela?

-¿Era tan obvio?-pregunto Sakuno ya casi sin pena

-No mucho-dijo Eiji

-Para nada-dijo Fuji-si esta conclusión nos trajo meses en tenerla

-Sakuno…

-¿Eh?

-Me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaky…

¿Ryuzaky?-Eiji la miro-Tienes que ver…

-Soy de la cuidad de Hookaiko-lo interrumpió-Mi madre falleció y me dejo en una casa hogar donde vive hasta antes de entrar,-hizo una pausa en sus ojos había agua…¿Por qué llorar?-Estuve investigando sobre algún familiar vivo , estaba mi padre y mi abuela…

-quieres decir que…

-Mi abuela es Ryusaky Sumire...

ELDAASTRIDONTIVEROSELIZONDOLOBSU!

Se apoyo con la puerta con su brazo izquierdo, su cabeza agachada demostraba derrota. ¿Como le diría a Shigure? ¿Me considero gay? ¿Estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Me siento atraído hacia ti? ¿Sueño húmedos contigo?

Pero su mente no sabia como decirle esto, si no tenia en claro esa conversación. Acaso…no eso era mentira…no entendía bien la conversación se alejo de la puerta y se escondió tras unas plantas. Vio a Shigure salir con una bolsa y se despidió de sus compañeros de cuarto, rápidamente corrió a las escaleras y vio que el castaño estaba a las afueras de las instalaciones.

FUERADEESCENAFUERADEESCENATENGOHAMBREMUCHAHAMBRE

Pidió un taxi y se dirigió al nuevo café "starbucks"

Miro su reloj eran las 2:30 PM, se acerco a unos baños públicos y se puso uso pantalones e mezclilla pegados y se puso una camiseta de tirantes con líneas horizontales también pegado.

Su cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello, así que se los arreglo a un sentido y se puso unos clips y se arreglo el fleco.

-Valla, por fin podré- dijo mientras sacaba su estuche de maquillaje-Se puso un poco de polvo, rubor, se delineo los ojos y se miro al espejo.- Ya extrañaba mi antigua forma de ser.

Miro su reloj 2:50Pm

-Será mejor que me valla al café-se dijo.

Salio del baño luciendo hermosa y llamando la atención de muchos jóvenes, en especial de cierta persona de ojos felinos.

-¿Ryo-Ryosaka?-se quedo atónito, después de seguirlo y verlo entrar a unos baños públicos y más se estremeció al verlo vestido en mujer ¿Cómo? ¿De Donde saco ese busto?, se escondió tras unos arbustos y se sentó…

-Todo ahora tiene un poco mas de sentido…-se dijo así mismo con las manos sobre su cabeza-Ryosaka es mujer, no es hombre…es mujer…por eso me volvía loco ver su abdomen, olerla, tenerla cerca…

Sakuno se acerco al café y vio al joven de cabello oscuro que la saludaba de lejos.

-No te reconocía Sakuno-dijo mientras se levantaba para ofrecerle la silla para que se siente(n/a: YO KIERO UNO DE ESOS -)

-Gracias…-y se sentó- Lamento la tardanza, resulta que no eres el único que sabe de mi real identidad

-¿A que te refieres?-dio un sorbo a su café y la miro a los ojos

-Mis compañeros de cuarto lo descubrieron-le explico mientras veía el menú-les explique la razón porque vine.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban sabiéndolo?

-Dicen que lo sospecharon desde que me vieron, pero que vinieron concluyendo sus ideas en la forma que me comportaba, también por que era muy delgada y no se que cosas mas…

-Valla…-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-veo que fueron muy buenos contigo ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Eiji y Fuji-kun

-OH, ya se quienes son-le menciono al escuchar su nombres- resultaron ser también del club del tenis muy buenos jugadores; un estilo único.

-Me agradaron los dos mucho, creo que los vi mas como hermanos que como amigos-lo vio a los ojos-no se si me entiendas-hizo una pausa-es que es algo complicado de explicar…

-Creo entenderte-y le dio nuevamente un sorbo- Sakuno…estas idéntica tu mamá-y le tomo la mano-Mi hermana tenia 17 años cuando te tuvo con ese tipo, yo muy apenas tenia memoria…pero como cuentan …tu madre siempre estuvo enamorado de tu padre…

-No me hables de aquel hombre-dijo en un susurro-solo…solo…cuenta me mas de mi madre

-A sus 14 años supo mi mama que estaba enamorada de un joven, al mes se hicieron novios y duraron un par de años juntos…-la miro-Sakuno, sus instintos lo llamaron…y te tuvieron, mi hermana sabia las consecuencias de tenerte…

-¿Qué consecuencias?-pregunto interrumpiendo-Es que no entiendo, las cosas no quedan en su lugar, las piezas están mal…

-Tu mamá tenía polio, alcanzo a caminar hasta los 3 años…pero a los cuatro le dio…

-Es decir que mi madre…

-Utilizaba silla de ruedas Sakuno, ella siempre fue hermosa-le comento mientras la tomaba mas de las manos como si su vida dependía de ello-pero tenia esa discapacidad. Ella sabia las consecuencias de tenerte, te tuvo en brazos pero…los doctores no lo detectaron que tenia un coagulo…

-¿Sangre congelada?-pregunto Sakuno con seriedad

-A la hora de que se levanto, el coagulo estallo y los pulmones se le llenaron de sangre y ella murió en unos minutos.-la miro a los ojos

-Mi madre… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Igual…igual que tu…

-Y…Mi abuela ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto mientras que se desmoronaba ahí mismo en lagrimas-¿Por qué no viví con ella?

-Tu padre…te saco del hospital y no supimos de ti hasta los 8 meses que seguías con vida,-respiro y la soltó de la mano-mi madre te estuvo buscando en todo Paris pero hasta que recibió la telefonada de tu padre de Hookaido, supo que no deberá buscar mas…

-¿Paris?

-No me digas que no sabias- le dijo en tono sarcástico- Tu abuelo era francés y tu –le indico-eres francesa…

-Eso-hizo una pausa larga-ni yo sabia de mí

-Es normal…

-¿Por qué?-dijo con voz alta nuevamente recordando la platica.

-Porque tu padre puso una demanda con un juez de que deberíamos estar más de 20 metros lejos de ti, nosotros te queríamos traer acá…pero nos era imposible.

-Yo nunca viví con el-le menciono-siempre viví en una casa hogar…

-Después, cuando crecí me propuse buscarte; fue entonces que leí que tu padre por alcohólico el estado te quito de sus manos y se los dio a unas monjas y que no tendría derecho de verte hasta que cumplieras 18 años.

-Hn…-bajo la mirada y se hecho a llorar-Ahora entiendo todo, ya tiene sentido…snif…Snif...

-Sakuno…- y ella voltio a verlo-Te queremos mucho…aunque mi madre no sepa quien eres, piensa que eres Sakuno, es decir tu mamá en hombre

-Snif…snif…

-Sakuno- le dio un beso en la frente-¿Qué quieres de comer?

-Creo…

-No te quedes con eso en mente-le sugirió-es cosa del pasado, ten en cuenta que has luchado mucho por conseguir todo-saco un cigarro y lo encendió-te vi boxear, sabes dar muy buenos izquierdazos incluso mejor que un hombre.

-¿Se te hace?

-Si-le dio una calada larga al cigarro, la observo unos instantes-Te vez hermosa…

-Gracias Oshiyi

-No me lo agradezcas,- dio otra calda-será mejor que pidas algo de comer o no vas a llegar a la reunión del equipo.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Sucede que mi madre es la que la organiza- la miro – te sugiero que no tomes mucho porque si no as amanecer con una cruda.

-Ya se…pero no me preocupa eso, me preocupa mas la idea de que sepan mi identidad…

-Mejor pide…

-Quiero un pollo con…

YAMECANSEDEESCRIBIROTRAVESESTALLOVIENDOAFUERA

Se acerco corriendo a la puerta principal con ya la ropa de hombres , se desarreglo el pelo ,abrió la puerta del comedor y como suponía ya estaba Tezuka diciendo su sermón de los juegos.

-llegas tarde- dijo en un susurro Momoshiro-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con un amigo…

-Bien, bien-le menciono- No te pierdes de nada el feo solo aburre.

-¿Tan mal te cae?

-No para nada-le sonríe-al contrario me cae bien, es mas divertido hacerlo enojar. Inténtalo, te invito a que lo hagas.

-No gracias-le sonríe también-listo para mañana

-Si ¿y tu?

-también-quita la mirada de Tezuka-¿Y o'chibi no estaba contigo?

-No-lo mira extrañada-No lo e visto después de clases.

-Que extraño, me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo…

-Pues, si me dijo también eso-le afirmo-pero no lo e visto.

-Raro…Ryoma nunca falta a las prácticas de tenis.

-Tengo una explicación para eso- ambos volvieron y se encontraron justo detrás de ellos al mismo Ryoma-Fui a comprar boletos para ir en tren a casa de mi abuela.

-¿La que vive en hookaido?-pregunto Momoshiro, provocando en Sakuno un ligero sonrojo.

-Si, esa misma; porque la otra vive en Paris.-le explico-Y para tu información yo le avise a Tezuka que iba a faltar.

-Esta bien-dijo casi asustado Momoshiro-Yo no te levante falsos

-Solo te explicaba

-¿Y…-vacilo Momoshiro –Ann? ¿Fue a tu cuarto?

Diablos, se le olvido eso a Sakuno. Ella volteo a verlo para tratar de explicarle cuando le gano la hora de hablar.

-Resulta…que me llamo para avisar que vendrá mejor mañana después de los juegos…-le informo dándole un codazo a Momoshiro-¿te la vas a ligar?

-¡¡¿Qué?!!-Grito provocando una interrupción en el sermón de Tezuka, Momoshiro noto esto ya que todos lo voltearon a ver; se a claro la garganta-¿Cómo estuvo eso Tezuka? Es que no entendí…-le corrigió

-Creo que es obvio cuando digo que participaran todos dando su mejor esfuerzo ¿o no?-dijo Tezuka desde su lugar

-No-le volvió a decir- con su 200¿VERDAD?

-¡SI!-gritaron la mayoría

-¡ESO ES ESPIRITU MOMOSHIRO!-escucho Sakuno

-¡MOMO ERES CAMPEON!¡SIGUE ASI!

-¡que idiota eres!-le dijo en susurro a Momoshiro-no vuelvas a gritar así

-Me sorprendí, no te enojes pequeño-volvió a insistir a Ryoma

Sakuno vio que mucha gente se iba a tomar algunas cervezas al igual que aplaudían por el discurso de Tezuka, ella se dirigió a tomar una dejando a Momoshiro y a Ryoma solos platicando.

-¿Cómo te fue con Oshiyi?

-Bien-dijo sin voltear a verlo, mientras abría una cerveza-creo que mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-Mmm…si…-vacilo y lo miro de frente-pero mas o menos

-Dame una de esas-le ordeno, ella se agacho para tomar una y Ryoma nunca le quito la vista de encima-gracias…

-De nada-y dio un sorbo a su cerveza casi acabándosela-por cierto…cuando te vas a Hookaido.

-Creo que hasta dentro de dos semanas…-menciono Ryoma recordando un poco de lo que hablaron-Si dos semanas.

-¡Oh!-dijo mientras gritaba de felicidad interiormente

-¡SHIGURE!-alguien grito ,ella voltio y se encontro con Eiji lastimado

-Eiji-kun…-corrio hacia el-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu…competidor…es muy fuerte…ten cuidado..

BAIBAIBAIBAIBAIBAIBAI

Okeir lo del baño han visto cuando son dos fuentes pero en un mismo piso ,que estan ene lados opuesto,..pss.si esos son,,..i si no ¬¬ ia te fregaste ¡ xD Bien Santa claus llego antes de tiempo i se acordo de mi i me trajo inspiración y hacia darle a ustdes su regalito!

Yo habia mencionado 5 hojas para este cpaitulo y lo tube que estender pQ santa se le ocurrio mandarme InPIRA XD

Luego escribo el 0nce cuidense FELIZ NAVIDD Y AÑO NUEVO


	11. ring

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #11

RING

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: 25 de diciembre las primeras dos hojas...las demas HOY30 de maro 2007

**Summary: **

**¿Qué pasaría si luchas contra el mejor de casi todo el estado? Uno nunca sabe, pero tiene de consuelo a un Ryoma en el publico.**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos BLAH BLAH ,YA saben la historia noo xD? xDDD_

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-¡Buenos días a todos¡Estamos aquí reunidos a tal vez el más importante de los concursos¡Como su comentarista estamos Michelle!

-¡Aunque no lo crean, este idiota sabe como hacerlo!-Saludo el joven rubio llamado Michelle-El idiota se llama Matt

-¡Un servidor que esta trabajando bien!

Sakuno escuchaba las conversaciones desde su lugar, miro hacia su lado izquierdo donde se encontraba Eiji preparándose para participar en salto. Tal vez Sakuno debió de haberse metido en alguno de atletismo, pero no opto por estar en boxeo.

Eiji levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Levanto su mano y le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"_¿Cómo es que no veo la diferencia ?Siguen tratando me igual ¿será que siempre sido la misma persona?"_

-¿Por qué tan callado?-esa voz.

-¿hai?-dijo sin pensarlo-ho-hola Ryoma-kun

-No me haz contestado mi preguntado-le dijo el de ojos felinos, Sakuno lo vio mejor, DIOS MIO el era un DIOS para ella. Su uniforme constaba de un short negro que dejaba ver mucho y no olvidando que era licra; y también una camisa blanca con solo 3 botones.

-Mucha gente…-¿Por qué se le ocurre nada más eso?-No estoy acostumbrado.

-Hn…-levanto una ceja, y se sentó a lado de ella-Supongo que en Hookaido no hay chicas lindas como las de aquí ¿verdad?-se le ocurrió decir.

_¿Qué me vas decir Sakuno?_

-No…-admito, sorprendiendo a Ryoma-Solo Tomoka es la excepción.

-¿Tan enamorado estas?

-No se…-miro la razón del porque de la pregunta-La mayoría son mujeres las que vienen a verlos ¿verdad?

-Si…-dijo en seco Ryoma puso sus brazos y se recostó en el respaldo-pero es algo desesperante a veces.

En eso como si fuera cosa del destino un grupo de muchachas pasaron por las gradas, voltearon a ver al de ojos felinos y en sus mejillas ya había un tinte rojizo.

"_En todas causa esto…"_

-¿Fans?

-Yo diría grupis-esto hizo que Sakuno se quedara unos minutos en silencio-Shigure…¿vas a ir en la noche verdad?

-¿A que cosa?-dijo Sakuno viendo de reojo a Eiji que se preparaba para saltar

-Organizo una fiesta Momoshiro para celebrar el concurso-informo Ryoma mientras notaba que "transvertí" lo miraba con unos ojos cautivadores.

-No se…-respondio después de unos segundos de silencio-a lo mejor…

-Deberías de ir…

-¿Por qué?

-Acuérdate que me prometiste ir al cuarto a ver a Ann…Desnuda..

-¿A-a-si?

-Si…-le respondio, escucharon ambos en el altavoz en nombre de Eiji Kikamura…

-¡VAMOS EIJII!

-¡KIKAMURA!¡LA PORRA TE SALUDA!

-¡ERES UN CUERAZO!

-o.oU-Sakuno se sentía incomoda estando sentada a lado de Ryoma de por si saber que Eiji y Syusuke sabían de su secreto, imaginarse que Ryoma lo supiera seria un shock.

"_no, seria su burla"_

Vio que Eiji empezaba a correr con gran velocidad para así tomar vuelo, Sakuno voltio a ver la tabla y se dio cuenta que solo faltaba el para correr y que las marcas eran algo difícil de conseguir. Mordió su dedo pulgar derecho y su cara mostraba nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo…va a ganar, el es el mejor- le dijo Ryoma, en ese momento el pelirrojo salto y cayo en la 5 raya…Sakuno tomo de la mano a Ryoma sin darse cuenta. Esto produjo en el un tinte debajo de sus pómulos ¿Por qué ella tenia que causarle muchas sensaciones?

-NO PUEDO CREERLO MICHELLE ¡GANO KIKAMURA!¡GANA NUEVAMENTE DESPUES DE SU AÑO SABATICO!

-¿Ves?-le indico el muchacho, mientras escuchaba un suspiro por parte de la pelo café-tienes falta de confianza hacia el.

-Solo estaba nerviosa-le menciono con cierto enojo en sus ojos-¿Cómo iba a saber que Eiji ya tenia practica en esto?

-Talvez si le hubieras preguntado…

-Andas muy cómico hoy…-Sakuno se levanto de su lugar para buscar a Fuji, en eso Ryoma la toma de la mano y la empieza a jalar hacia las escaleras-¿Oye a donde me llevas?

-A la cancha de tennis.

-Pero solo van los que compiten-mascullo mientras era guiada por Ryoma- yo compito en boxeo y faltan 3 horas…

-Quiero que me veas jugar-susurro Ryoma.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sakuno-Habla mas fuerte que no te escucho y deja me de jalarme

-Quie-quiero que ve veas jugar…-lo dijo un poco más fuerte

-¿Qué?-nuevamente pregunto-Enserio Ryoma no estoy jugando, no te escuch..

-¡Quiero que me veas jugar, con un diablo!-otra ves el tiempo se detuvo Sakuno que se encontraba enfrente de el camino a la cancha, quedo petrifica-¿escuchaste?

-Eh..si…

-¿y?-Ryoma la dominaba con la mirada, vio que ella no contestaba. La soltó de la muñeca y se voltio-Ya entendí…no te voy a obligar.-Empezó a caminar y Sakuno estaba petrificada.¿Quería que fuera? Claro que ella quería era tan obvio que para ella, el era su obsesión.

-No-no-Sakuno lo tomo ahora de su mano y con la otra jalo su camisa-espera…-susurro, el lugar estaba vació ,no había gente, aun sin voltearse Ryoma podía percibir el olor que la identificaba.-No es eso, es solo que-hizo una pausa y lo jalo mas de la camisa y ella se acerco a su espalda-que…yo…-le soltó la muñeca y con mucha pena paso su brazo por su pecho-yo…me-tartamudeo- sorprendí mucho, si quiero verte jugar.

-Hn…-Ryoma estaba ahora petrificado, le encantaba aquel roce de pieles, sintió que ella se empezaba alejar de su espalda-No, quédate un segundo mas así-dijo, se oía y veía raro que dos hombres se abrazaran, pero no le importaba aquello era un poco de lo que deseaba cada vez que la veía en las mañanas en la escuela, cada vez que sonreía y sus labios eran remojados por su lengua. Como le encantaba esa mujer.

Sakuno se asusto un poco más, así que lo abrazo .Unos segundos después ambos decidieron soltarse, pero ¿como vería a alguien que acaba de abrazar? Mas sin embargo, el ni la voltio a ver y mejor para ella.

Llegaron a las canchas de tennis y Sakuno se sentó en las gradas donde se sentaban los participantes. Ryoma empezó a practicar sus tiros y sus famosos saques "twist" ¿Cuando se enamoro de este muchacho? Será que desde la primera ves que lo vio, cuando salio en televisión ó cuando llego a esta institución que le ayudo a recoger todas sus cosas. No lo sabía exactamente pero no había duda, ella estaba enamorada de el.

Ryoma se acerco y tomo su bote de agua para tomarle, Sakuno miraba como las gotas de sudor estaban todas sobre su bella cara y como envidiaba el agua que pasaba por sus labios hasta su garganta. Esto le recordaba mucho cada momento que lo había visto desnudo, desde el primer día en los baños públicos, después cuando fue su examen de entrada también se puede decir que semi desnudo y cuando se bañaron los dos.

-¿En que piensas?

-En Tomoka.-valla que sabia decir algo coherente cada vez que la cachaba viéndolo

-¿Estas muy plantado?-Ryoma se le quedo viendo-no me mires así, tu mismo me dijiste que no sabias si estabas enamorado

-¿Cómo saber que estas enamorado?

-Explícame que es estar enamorado- Sakuno voltio a ver la cara de Ryoma ,su mirada estaba congelada por la pregunta, se dio cuenta que no sabia como responderle-¿Sabes?

-Claro que lo se-le afirmo Ryoma, paso una mano sobre su cabello y se dio cuenta que la mirada de este transvertí "lo enloquecían", miro sus labio eran tan tentadores…

-¿Y?...-lo saco de base Sakuno-¿Me vas a responder?

-Claro que si…yo se muy bien de ese tema

- ¿Qué me tratas de decir?-hoy todo el mundo andaba de sarcástico verdad

-¿Oye, sabes yo también tengo pegue?-dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre los cabellos castaños-No eres el único en este mundo

-Eso lo se perfectamente-se levanto y lo miro a los ojos-¿pero explica me como saber si estoy enamorado?

-Muy fácil-se acerco con pasos decididos-es cuando sientes esa necesidad de tenerla, que te agrade su compañía con tan solo se encuentre sentado a tu lado –los dos se encontraban frente a frente-¿comprendes esa necesidad?

-Si…-lo dijo en un susurro Sakuno, se dio cuenta que le llegaba a los hombres a Ryoma

-¿Te sientes así cuando hablas con Tomoka?-volvió a preguntar el de ojos miel, sabia muy bien que ella no tenia ningún enamorado esperándola en Hookaiko.-Que cuando la vez es como el sol en tu día ,que cuando se abrazan la piel se te pone de gallina…

-hn…-se empezó a retirar de el, pero el daba otro paso mas acercándose a ella-ano…yo….

-Dime la verdad-dijo Ryoma a su oído-¿eso te provoca?

-No…-eso se oía mas un gemido que una contestación.

-¿Alguna vez lo haz sentido?-

-Si…-si aliento en su oído y cuello se sentía tan delicioso

-¿Quién te lo provoca?

-Hn…

-¿Quién?

-Alguien que no me ama.

-¿tal vez mal correspondido?-le sugirió Ryoma al verla tan triste

-No…-se limito a responder Sakuno-No sabe que existo.

Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyya! MUCHA TAREA XDDDDDDD

-¡SAKUNO-CHAN!-grito Eiji entrando al cuarto de cambios donde solo estaban Osishi y Syusuke-¿Me viste¿Me viste?-

-Si, obvio-le respondio con una sonrisa-estuviste genial en las seis pruebas, y también te vi en volie ball

-¡Y todo gracias a ti, pequeñín!-la tomo de los hombros y la levanto con mucha facilidad-Sin ti…ni si quiera estaría aquí hablando con ustedes.

-¿Solo les falta tenis, verdad?-pregunto Sakuno a los muchachos que estaban alrededor.

-Si-respondio Syusuke que estaba a lado de ella-dentro de unos veinte minutos para ser exactos.

-tu también estuviste genial Syusuke-Sakuno voltio a verlo-tu gol fue increíble, desde el centro de la cancha

-gracias, linda-le sonrió-¿y bien que querías decir nos, Ryuusaki?

-¿yo?

-No, sonsa yo-la corrigió Osishy-quería agradecer por lo que están haciendo por Sakuno, ya ella me contó todo al respecto –voltio a verla y entendió que su sobrina estaba de acuerdo-me siento endeudado.

-No para nada-menciono Syusuke, observo al pelirrojo que lo miraba con sorpresa-ella nos agrada mucho.

-Si, ella ya es como parte de la familia-le siguió el pelirrojo, acercándose a la castaña-mira nada mas…cuanto a crecido…hasta pareciera que ayer llego conociendo gente.

-Eiji-kun-hablo Fuji-No seas tan sentimental

-Es que no puedo evitarlo-saco un pañuelo Fuji y lo tomo el pelirrojo para sonarse la nariz-gracias.

Ryoma estaba asombrado, no podía evitar sentir que ella le ocultaba todo.¿Que acaso no eran amigos? Ya le había confesado que no existía ningún enamorado en Hookaido, pero ¿habrá oportunidad de que el sea esa persona que la hace sentir especial? El sabía que si, mas tenia miedo de que no fuera cierto. Todos sus sonrojos, todos sus momentos íntimos…

Se sonrojo recordar como es que ella lo excitaba, a veces provocando mas que sueños húmedos si no hasta erecciones. El se encontraba detrás de la puerta del cuarto de cambios escuchando casi todo.

"_¿Ryuuzaky?"_

Se alejo de la puerta y se fue a las afueras de las canchas de tenis, era como una forma de des estresarse: jugar tenis. Desde que la conoció a sido una caja de sorpresas del cual el le agradaba mucho, ella podía decirte cosas muy serias pero también podía ser débil. Escucho unos pasos atrás y su nariz percibió el olor que la caracterizaba

-¿Ryosaka?

-Hai…-dijo Sakuno con sorpresa al ver que apenas acaba de llegar, y la pudo identificar-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-No se…-se detuvo y se quito la gorra –intuición_. "tu olor"_

-¿Estas enojado?-pregunto ella de manera que él comprendiera que lo notaba raro

-No- se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los otros noto que ella tenia un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas y sonrió para si mismo-¿vas a ir en la noche?

-Creo-dijo Sakuno, mientras se ponía uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja izquierda-Echizen…

-Ryoma-la corrigió ,como era posible que todavía lo llamara por su apellido

-Ryoma-kun-ella respiro y sonrió –jugaste muy bien

Ryoma no tenia palabras, después de todo ella se quedo a verlo jugar los primeros dos partidos luego hubo un pequeño descanso del cual el tuvo que ir a la oficina de la directora y ella fue a ver el partido de Syusuke. Después de unos minutos se regreso a ver a que horas le tocaba jugar y cuando se dieron las horas fue cuando tenia tiempo ver jugar a Eiji y Momoshiro.

Todo momento estuvo viendo sus partidos,y cuando estaban dando los lugares ella estaba ahí, entre la multitud dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. EL LA AMABA. No había duda.

-gracias…-dijo se acerco y quito unos de sus cabellos de su cara-¿Qué no deberías estar en el gimnasio?

-En un momento voy-se iba a dar la vuelta pero los ojos de Ryoma la hipnotizaban y caía en un transe que sabrá dios a donde iba.

-Bien-a veces el podía ser muy cortante-¿Sabes quien es tu contrincante?

-Etoo-se puso nerviosa, como era que el le ocasionaba muchos sentimientos que la confundían cada vez más-Si…

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto levanto una ceja

-Henry Tatsuka-Ryoma paso sus brazos por su cuello abrazándola de una manera sobre protectora, ella se quedo petrificada pero no se separaba.

-¿El Ingles, verdad?-trata de identificar lo, miro hacia abajo viendo que la cabeza de Sakuno decía un "si"-¿De la escuela Marshiall?

-Ajam…

-Si ya se quien es-aun abrazándola le sonrió-¿Te gusta que te abrasé?

-¿La verdad?-pregunto Sakuno

-Si

-Me encanta-Ryoma la miro sorprendido por lo que había dicho mas la mirada de lujuria de Sakuno hizo cambiar de opinión-Estoy jugando.

-Admítelo…-valla que esa mujer le gustaba jugar con fuego-te gusto mucho.

-No tienes ni idea de que yo-hizo una pequeñísima pausa-Ryosaka Shigure, estoy locamente enamorado de ti y que soy completamente gay-finalizo con una pequeña risa

-Ya lo sabia- dijo sacándola de su cárcel de brazos-soy irresistible para todos.

-No me hagas reír-Sakuno no sabia como pero, nunca pensó llevarse a si también con Ryoma

-De perdido admites que soy atractivo-siguió bromeando-y que eres gay.

-¡Huy! Mucho…no sabes cuanto-camino Sakuno, seguida por Ryoma que sonreía de oreja a oreja y no era por decir nada pero se veía muy bien con esa sonrisa

-Sabes…a mi no me confunden como mujer-Escucho Sakuno de Ryoma, esta se voltio y con una sonrisa le contesto.

-Nuevamente… "no me hagas reír"

CAMBIODEESCENACAMBIODEESCENACAMBIODEESCENACAMBIODEESCENA

Osishy estaba dándole masajes en la espalda a Sakuno, ella estaba ahí con una camiseta holgada y un par de shorts uno de licra y otros con los que usualmente entrenaba.

-Tranquila…

-Eso trato

-Todos tus compañeros lo han hecho muy bien y tu no serás la diferencia.-le intento animar su tío-solo relájate

-Es muy difícil-le respondió-¿Qué pasa si no gano?

-nada…

-Me van a odiar mis compañeros

.-claro que no

-¿Cómo sabes?

-yo también e perdido y no me odian.

-¿seguro?

-Mas que nunca-le volvió masajear la espalda-vamos ya es hora, acaban de nombrar a tu contrincante solo acuérdate golpéalo mejor de lado derecho para así noquearlo.

-bien-respiro la castaña-gracias…

Ambos salieron del cuarto, caminaban con la frente y la mirada en alto, paso por un estrecho pasillo ahí estaban apoyados en la pared Fuji con la típica mirada cuando está jugando tenis, le tomo su frente y la beso.

-Estamos contigo…-susurro el mientras la soltaba y ella sentía que su piel se le ponía de gallina.

Eiji solamente se limito a verla y con su mirada perdida; Osishy le siguio masajeando la espalda y el pelirrojo, volviendo a la realidad, le empezó ayudar con sus vendas en la muñecas.

-¿Estas protegida de todo tu cuerpo?-esto provoco un ligero sonrojo en Sakuno, pero ella movió su cabeza dándole entender que si- Henry Tatsuka es muy fuerte…

-Lo se…

**-Y DE LA ESCUELA SEIGAKU CON 1 metro 69 Y UN PESO DE 50 kilos… "RYOSAKA SHIGURE"**

-Es hora Sakuno-Le dijo Fuji

Sakuno camino por los pasillos y por fin entrando a la zona de la batalla. Ahí estaba ella ,con el ring y su contrincante, Henry el muchacho no pasaba de 18 años mas su estatura era de 1.98, se puso nerviosa al pasar por la puerta principal y mas al ver a todo el público.

Osishy la seguía, y su entrenador ya la esperaba en el ring con un bote de agua y todo lo que se necesita, su tío le dio sus guantes y ella paso por debajo las cuerdas para entrar. Todo el público estaba en acción , y ella como principiante que era no sabía que hacer.

-Ryosaka…-le empezó a decir el entrenador-haz lo mismo de siempre ,peleas demasiado bien ningún hombre más alto te puede vencer-la miro el asiático-eres mi mejor gallo.

-No te decepcionare-dijo Sakuno-han hecho todos un buen trabajo solo falto yo.

-Eso…-hizo una pequeña pausa y le sonrio-se que eres muy beuno en esto ,no nos decepcionas.

Respiro y nuevamente miro entre el público y encontró muchas caras familiares, mas su sorpresa fue a ver recargado en la puerta principal un Ryoma con los brazos cruzados.

Su corazón dio un giro de 360 grados, ahora si estaba nerviosa, la mirada de ambos cruzo causando gran fervor y miedo en ella. ¿Cómo saber si realmente amas a alguien que no sabe cómo eres? Su pequeño juego de miradas fue desecho cuando Osishy le dio su bote agua para que se enjaguara su boca y así ponerse su protector de boca.

-Sabes las reglas-menciono mientras captaba la atención de la niña que era casi su vida-el primero que caiga en los tres golpes gana.

-¿Cómo siempre, entonces?-pregunto la castaña mirándolo con asombro

-Asi es-le respondió-¿Cuánto es mas lo que has durado en el ring?

-Dos rounds.

-Hn

El Gong sonó causando que el público estallara a gritos y que ambos familiares dejaran su conversación. Sakuno se acerco al centro donde estaban ya todos listos para observar aquella batalla que sería la más esperada de aquel día. Se dieron la mano y nuevamente el gong sonó para así empezaran la pelea. Sakuno se puso en guardia y se alejo algunos pasos de su contrincante, Tatsuka , que se encontraba a la defensiva viendo que el estaba a la par que ella decidió acercarse, con un movimiento rápido le dio dos golpes uno en pecho y otro en la barbilla.

**-RYOSAKA SE PUSO A LA DEFENSIVA DANDOLE DOS GOLPES…**

**-Esto es algo impresionante-menciono el otro comentarista-esta completamente lleno el estadio.**

Mas su contrincante le respondió de la misma forma pero con más fuerza captando la atención de Sakuno, puso su manos en protección del pecho para hacer su siguiente jugada se alejo dos pasos más de el haciendo que el se acercara a ella. Aprovecho el aproximamiento dándole un buen golpe nuevamente en la barbilla y otros dos en el hombre y el pecho. Rápidamente se alejo de el un paso para aprovechar cambiar de posición a la forma defensiva, según como su plan iba a seguir.

No falló.

El muchacho se acerco a ella furioso atacándola con fuerza, sin embargo Sakuno los esquivaba con suma facilidad dejando a todos asombrados. Dejo un hueco entre ellos, para así dar su golpe sorpresa.

**-¡¡¡SEÑORES ESE DERECHAZO A SIDO EL MEJOR QUE E VISTO EN TODA MI VIDA!!!**

-GOLPEALO…-grito su entrendor

El muchacho se separo de ella, y ella lo igualo sabia como reaccionaria , casi todos hacían lo mismo. Dio un respiro y se movió para estar protegida. El muchacho dio un paso y le dio un golpe inesperado en su pecho.

**-….DIOS MIO,KAMI ,BUDA…-**

**-Ya cállate Michelle**

Como reflejo ella le dio dos, tres, cuatro , cinco, SEIS golpes seguidos en la mayoría del tiempo en su rostro. Esto ocasionó que la victima conocida como Henry cayera al suelo boca arriba.

No hablaron los comentaristas.

El publico se quedo mudo.

Osishy estaba sorprendido, no había visto a alguien reaccionar de aquella forma.

Ryoma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakuno seguía en guardia, el encargado de checar si se encontraba en buen estado el contrincante se separo ,hizo la primera señal de que tenia solo dos golpes para levantarse

-PAM-

Segundo golpe, solo quedaba uno. Henry e levanto con mucha dificultad, su muñeca la paso por su boca que se encontraba llena de sangre. Nuevamente el público estallo a gritos y en porras.

Los minutos pasaron y seguían golpeando. Sangre por aquí y un golpe por acá. Sakuno ya harta de que su contrincante durara un round completo golpeó sin cesar durante 1 minuto el cuerpo del muchacho.

-PAM-

-PAM-

-PAM-

Los tres golpes se dieron y Sakuno se quedo paralizada , el señor tomo su mano dislocada y la levanto demostrqando victoria a Seigaku. Osishy la abrazo mas ella lo único que lo gro decir.

-Lleva me a la enfermería…

Y todo estaba oscuro.

CAMBIODEESCENACAMBIODEESCENACAMBIODEESCENACAMBIODEESCENA

OKEI OKEI

SE LOS DEBO LLE6ANDO DE MIS VACAS LE sPONGO LO MEJOR u.u

PERDI MI CUADERNITOO! DONDE TENIA ESCRITO TODOS LOOS CPAITULOS!!!! U.U

KEIROOO LLORAR!!!

BIEN SLAUDOS A TODOS Y sON14 HOJAS!

14..HOJAS!!

PROXCHAPTER:LA IDEA Es…vaje… etoo no les diree!! O.O xD

Baii

Felices PASCUAS!

Pd: aLomejor subo lo imporatnet en un MINICAPITULO…kieren?

MANDEN REVIEW!

Convescan me,,


	12. Dia raro

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #12

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: 16 de abril

**Summary: **

**Esto es ****loco ,eso**** quiere decir qu****e**** eres loco.**** ¿Por qué ****lees**** esto? Mejor lee lo que ****esta**** adentro… ****u.u****… K ****loco.!**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: No continuo publicando capítulos hasta tener los __reviews__merecidos ,es__ decir lo que su __loka__ escritora desea tener para que le aumente su autoestima __xD__ la __vdd__ …no… solo que soy adicta a ellos. _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el __publico__ le guste este __fic__( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

OoOoOoO

Realmente era doloroso, podía sentir que el mundo estaba sobre todo su cuerpo¡Oh kami¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso? Intento abrir los ojos, mas no podía sus parpados estaban demasiados pesados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir así?-esa voz…no cabía duda era la del pelirrojo

-Hasta que se levante Kikamaru-san-aquella voz era de una mujer, jamás en su vida la había escuchado-no tarda en que vuelva…

-Pues ¿a dónde se fue?-pregunto nuevamente el pelirrojo

-Le pido-empezó a hablar la mujer-respeto-y con esto un portazo que sacudió todo su cuerpo

-Si…esta bien ,yo solo preguntaba

-Osishy deberías ir a comer algo, llevas más de 5 horas aquí-escucho una voz que la identifico como Fuji-sempai-Nosotros la cuidamos.

-Gracias…pero no me piensos separar hasta que ella abra un ojo

Como deseaba abrir sus labios para exclamar y gritar que estaba bien, primero que nada ¿donde estaba¿Qué hacia ahí¿estaba mal? Las preguntas se acumularon en su mente creando nuevas y diferentes respuestas. Escucho un portazo nuevo. Como si fuera una reacción inmediata, abrió los ojos.

-Buenas noches, bella durmiente…-voltio su cabeza viendo a su familiar-ya era hora de que levantaras

Se levanto con cuidado, sentándose, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Miro a Fuji que estaba con una sonrisa saludándola desde la esquina del cuarto y sentado en el sillón estaba el pelirrojo.

-¡PEQUEÑIN!-grito el pelirrojo abrazándolo- Sakuno, que bueno que estas bien. Me estaba asustando, pensé que no ibas a despertar. Gracias al cielo yo…

- Creo que Sakuno comprendió ya todo-dijo desde la esquina el castaño, voltio a verla que estaba aun en los brazos del pelirrojo-nos tenias preocupados-y le sonrió, todo esto causo que sus mejillas tornaron un rojo muy obvio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Osishy-Te ves pálida…

-Me siento un poco débil-menciono con un ligero tono de tristeza por admitir lo mal que se sentía-¿Qué me paso?

-¿Qué paso?-repitió el pelirrojo-Lo que paso fue que diste un SHOW de la patada, perdiste y… ¡AU!TT-TT No me pellizques Osishy

-¡Di al verdad, idiota!-refunfuño

-Así… ganaste y te desmayaste-dijo algo triste el pelirrojo sobándose el brazo derecho-hay...me lo dejaste morado

-Ese el chiste-el castaño se acerco a Sakuno -estuviste espectacular…

-Gracias-dijo, con la cercanía del castaño podía ver sus facciones; se giro para el otro lado donde se encontraba Osishy-pero… ¿Por qué?

-La enfermera dijo que tenias baja presión y al utilizar todas tus energías hizo que calleras.-explico encendiendo un cigarro- Disculpa, pero necesito fumar; iré a fuera.

-Si…-Sakuno vio como su hermano salía del cuarto con el cigarro ya en la boca. Miro a sus cómplices y se le ilumino la mente-¿Cómo…saben¿Saben?..

Ambos la miraron, preguntándose de que hablaba mas ella siguió- ¿DESCUBRIERON QUE SOY…?

-Antes de que lo grites-dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa y con una de sus manos sobre su boca-no, conseguimos un doctor particular para que atendiera ya sabe de tu caso y no te preocupes el doctor es del negocio de mi familia.

-Ya relájate-el pelirrojo agarro una manzana del frutero y le da una mordida-pero tegfdn msr cidfdao

-no te entendí-dijo Syusuke-no hables con la boca llena

-Lo siento-dijo- que tengas mas cuidado.

-Si…está bien-dijo mientras se sentaba en la esquina de la cama-¿quin entro o salió?

-La amargada enfermera-contesto Eiji-solo estaba ligando con ella.

-No..despues..

-Nadie, el viento soplo muy fuerte…-contesto Syusuke con la mirada en ella-Creo que deberías quedarte un dia mas..-Sakuno observo detenidamente-deperdido esta noche…queda un par de días de clases, y realmente no haces nada y pues por tus cosas no te preocupes nosotros te las guardamos.

-pero…

-Me gusta la idea-dijo dando un salto desde su lugar Eiji-Nosotros te ayudamos, oye ya son las 8:00 pm debemos ir a nuestra junta…

-Si es cierto-contesto Syusuke- duerme bien,-se acerco a ella y le beso la frente-nos vemos.

-si no te gusta la cena que te van a dar, avísame-le dio un beso en la mejilla el pelirrojo y se voltio hacia la puerta-adiós!

Sakuno se quedo viendo la puerta y vio como aparecía el rostro de su tio con un cigarro en la boca-Linda me voy mi madre va a hacer una junta y necesita ayuda, cuídate-le mando un beso volador y se despidió. Sakuno estaba estática.

-Eso… fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

Se recostó nuevamente y vio a través de la ventana. Vio como es que las nubes se veían cargadas y pesadas, antes de que sus parpados se cerraran la enfermera entro al cuarto.

------

Abrió los ojos al sentir los pesados rayos solares sobre sus parpados. Se levanto con cuidad y se estiro un poco. Miro a través de la ventana y noto que las hojas de los arboles estaban húmedas, supuso que había llovido su mirada se fijo en el banquito cerca de la puerta y lo encontró vacio. Abrieron la puerta revelando a una mujer de cabellos cortos que pudo identificar como Ann Tachiban. Un escalofrió sintió recorrer por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué querría aquella muchacha?

-¿Ruosaka?-pregunto la muchacha

-Es Ryosaka- corrigió Sakuno viendo como la muchacha se acercaba a la cama de ella.

-Lo que sea, no me importa-dijo enojada-no se porque mi Ryoma te aprecia mucho, pero no me agrada nada de nada-frunció el ceño-teníamos una cita anoche y no pudo ir porque tenía que ir a verte jugar.

-No jugué-siguió corrigiendo Sakuno con una gota de sudor calendo hacia su nuca-boxeo.

-Nuevamente te digo no me importa-se acomodo su blusa que dejaba ver su escote. Era difícil creer que ese busto fuera real.-Me dejo plantada, si no fuera por Momoshiro que me hablo por teléfono para avisarme que estaban en el publico viéndote…se lo agradezco mucho.

-Momoshiro es buen muchacho-dijo Sakuno-pero sigo sin entender la razón porque estas enojada

-Estoy enojada contigo, porque interfieres en mis planes-eso provoco en Sakuno un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. -Serán muy amigos, pero yo pienso quedarme con Ryoma… ¿entendiste?

-¿Cuál es el problema que este con el?-pregunto Sakuno-El y yo solo somos amigos.

-Tal vez su amistad debería irse al caño.

-No lo creo-Sakuno cerro los ojos y pensó bien lo que iba decir-¿Soy una amenaza para ti¿Crees que el sienta algo hacia otra persona que no seas tu?

-Hn…

-¿Por qué eres desconfiada? Si sabes que el tiene cierto aprecio hacai ti ¿Por qué dudas?

-No dudo…es solo que siempre que vengo estas con el- en sus ojos había lagrimas-vengo casi todos los días a verlo y siempre estas con el ,-sus lagrimas cayeron en sus mejillas-el es la persona que mas quiero y que me comprende y la única razón porque te vengo a decir esto es porque contigo solo sonríe.

-Pero…

-No es todo-se seco las lagrimas-Te pide consejos, esta hablando contigo ,te da dinero…

-Pero…

-Estamos en guerra Ryosaka de mi te acordaras-dijo la castaña mientras salía del cuarto.

Sakuno vio como era que su nueva enemiga salía de su habitación, que loco estaba el mundo. Si tanto amaba a Ryoma ¿Por qué se molestaría con ella? Se levanto con cuidado de su lugar y se empezó a vestir. Se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo su va cabello ahora estaba un poco mas abajo de las orejas y su fleco llegaba a sus cejas. Escucho que alguien entro a su cuarto; salió del baño y miro aquella persona que entro a su cuarto.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Ryoma que vestía unos jeans muy ajustados con una camiseta Hollister y una chaqueta de marca Ferrari roja.

-Etoo-tardo un poco en reaccionar al verlo ahí parado con una sonrisa en su rostro-si.

-Hn…-Ryoma se acerco a Sakuno con su mirada en ella-me alegro –se acerco a su rostro causando a Sakuno una gran sorpresa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos del nervio –No me vuelvas a preocupar-y le dio un zape en su frente muy ligero.

-Eso duele…-se quejo Sakuno-Maldito

-El maldito es otro,-la miro-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?

-¿a comer?

-Te has dado cuenta que tienes esa manía que repites todo lo que digo-dijo algo fastidiado Ryoma

-No es cierto…

-Claro que si

-Solo me sorprendí no me esperaba eso-le explico sobándose su frente

-¿Entonces qué esperabas?-pregunto Ryoma sentándose en la silla-¿una cita?

-No exactamente-lo miro con incredulidad-tal vez una fiesta de bienvenida

-Solo estuviste una noche en el hospital-menciono el de ojos amarillos –no es que te hayas enfermedad mucho, solo porque recibes cartas de mucha gente no significa que todos te adoren.

-Eres un celoso-y le enseño su lengua al muchacho.

-No, solo soy realista.

-Ryoma…

-¿Qué?

-Quiero una hamburguesa

-¿Dónde la quieres?

-Donde sea está bien…-miro hacia la ventana-¿A dónde iras en Navidad?

-Ire a Hookaido-dijo mientras salían del hospital-Mi abuela vive por ahí y pasare unos días.

-Ah…

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pensé que irías a Paris…

-También voy a Paris –le dijo –solo que otros días, aparentemente mi hermano tiene una nueva novia que presentarla a la sociedad.

-¿Sociedad?

-Ves… , siempre repites lo mismo.-se enojo Ryoma

-No es cierto-se enojo Sakuno mientras veía como Ryoma sonreía ante aquel berrinche

-Lo que digas Shigure.-fue lo único que contesto, con la sonrisa en su rostro.

------

Sakuno llego a su edificio ,seguido por Ryoma. No sabía ni porque era que el andaba de un genio muy malo. Hasta llegar al restaurante estaban bien los, bueno no muy bien ya que Ryoma se estaba burlando de cómo fue que la confundieron con un niño de 13 años. Pero de la nada cambio su estado de ánimo y andaba mucha mas serio que de costumbre.

-Ry-ryoma…

-¿Qué quieres?-eso fue demasiado golpeado.

-¿estas enojado?

-No-no dio explicaciones solo respondió.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio absoluto y a la hora de entrar a su casa pudo ver que todo estaba demasiado ordenado.

-¡Syusuke! –grito Sakuno-¡Eiji!-volvio a gritar-llegue…

-No están…-y cerro la puerta detrás de el-ve a tu cuarto.

-¿Por qué..?

-No preguntes-le dijo alzando la voz –solo ve a tu cuarto…ahora.

-Pero…

-¡AHORA!-grito. Vio como aquella mujer se dirigió a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Se dirigió al cuarto de Eiji y se encerró en el baño. Esa mujer como lo excitaba, cada vez que sonreía, cada vez que la miraba ¡todo! Era alguna especie de obsesión. Cerro los ojos y con sumo cuidado inicio a hacer su trabajo , recordando como era su piel para así sentirse satisfecho.

¡Maldita mujer!

Solo esperaba que no lo escuchara gemir y mucho menos gritar su verdadero nombre.

Primero lo hacía ponerse celoso, tan solo ver como los demás hombres se daban cuenta de su belleza; luego lo éxito y lo deja con las ganas de mucho. Estas vacaciones serian muy distintas a las que el suele tener. Al a ver terminado con su trabajo para poder tranquilizar a su miembro, salió del cuarto del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Sakuno.

-Shigure…-la nombro mientras se pasaba su mano por sus cabellos oscuros-ya puedes salir del cuarto.

-No quiero salir-escucho tras la puerta-estas enojado conmigo y andas de muy mal humor.

-No ando enojado- esto era una tontería estaban discutiendo de su humor ,si ella fue la que empezó.

-Claro que si-volvió a escuchar-¿Entonces porque me encierras aquí?

-Tu solo te encerraste, idiota

-No es cierto-dijo abriendo la puerta revelando su rostro con unos ojos algo rojos-Ni se porque estas enojado conmigo.

-No seas llorón-contesto, sonriendo y secándole con sus dedos las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas-necesitaba tomar unas pastillas.

-Mentiroso…-Sakuno pudo sentir como las manos de Ryoma recorrían sus facciones, esas caricias eran deliciosas; si seguía así podría hacer un gemido y no sería capaz de echarse atrás.

-Los niños no lloran-y tras esto la abrazo, Sakuno pudo oler aquella colonia y sintió que el mundo caía en su cuerpo. ¡DIOS MIO GRACIAS!

_"Juro y perjuro que hare mis oraciones gracias a esto o"_

-Esta bien..-se seco las lagrimas y le sonrió –pero ya no seas enojón

-Te lo prometo.

-¡Momoshiro era queso con espagueti!-la puerta se abrió escuchando gritos por parte de Tezuka. Ambos muchachos se separaron para evitar que malpensaran la situación.

-¡para mi parecer ,estaba vivo!

-¡Eres un zopenco!-grito Tezuka-nunca a prendiste a madurar, idiota.

-Oye me –apareció Eiji entrando por la puerta-si vas a decir verdades empieza por las tuyas , 

-Gracias Eiji TT-TT-dijo Momoshiro abrazándose del nombrado- Me siento mal ,saber que Tezuka no me quiere y que solo me ve como un estorbo.

-No le hagas caso-dice Eiji consolando a Momoshiro-Se cree mucho porque ya salió Shrek tres xDDD

-Llegue-entro por la puerta Syusuke-Creo que me ganaron todos.

-¿Todos?-pregunto Eiji-Si nomas somos Momo ,el SUPERSTAR y yo.

-Y nosotros el publico-dijo Ryoma-Hasta que se dan cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¡PEQUEÑIN!-gritaron al mismo tiempo el de cabellos negros y pelirrojos-LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ES QUE EL ENOJON DE TEZUKA …

-¿YO QUE?-pregunto la victima favorita de los dos.

-SI TU xD-dijo Eiji

-Ustedes que la regaron en la presentación –empezó a explicar Tezuka-les dije que no pelearan y que se comieran todos.

- hereje…-dijo Momoshiro-No nos dijiste nada

-Entonces –hizo una pausa mirando a los dos muchachos-¿Qué te dije esta mañana?

-Me dijiste " Dame el jugo de naranja".

-xDDDDDDDD

------

La verdad es que ya me cnas ey ando enferma pero me dio pea no subir un cpaitulo. Losiento mucho Me duele la cabeza y ando muy enferma.

NECESITO UN FUKIN DOC.

DEJEN REVIEWS X FAVOR


	13. ¿Nieto de ella?

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #13

¿Nieto de ella?

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: junio 21

**Summary: **

**Maldita desgraciada…Ambas lo quieren pero solo una vencerá.No ganara tan sencilo a Ryoma…tal vez si se desnuda …No quiero participar Tomoka es mucho mas atractiva para ser Ms. Hookaido.**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: NO CONTINUO HASTA QUE RECIBA300 REVIEWs…ESCUCHARON? XD _

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el publico le guste este fic( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

* * *

OoOOoOo

La noche apenas empezaba asomarse por las cortinas del cuarto de Sakuno, ella se encontraba de rodillas sentada ,con un montón de cajas alrededor de ella y sin lugar a dudas maletas por todas partes. Ahora, que sus compañeros de cuarto conocían su secreto, podía en cierta manera dejarlos que la ayudaran no tanto para que limpien todo su mugre ro completo. Termino de empaquetar todas sus cosas y vio a su alrededor, se levanto y se encamino a su baño ; pero a medio camino escucho que alguien entraba por su puerta.

-¡Pequeñín!¿Dónde estás?-Sakuno salió del baño y miro como el pelirrojo le sonreía-¿Qué haces, pequeño?

-Ete…limpio mis cosas?-dudo un poco la castaña

-Hn…-el pelirrojo la observo y se acerco a donde estaba ella, puso su mano en sus cabellos y los empezó a revolver-¡Estas muy pequeña!-le dijo, causando en Sakuno un gran sonrojo-Vamos¿no vas a salir a la fiesta de Momo-Kun?

-Numero uno: soy pequeña pero se defenderme-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa triunfadora-Dos: No creo , pero gracias por preguntar

-Sabes, me alegro que sepas contar –sonrio de oreja a oreja-¿no hay tres?

-¿Qué?

-Después del dos sigue el tres,-Sakuno se sentó en la orilla de su cama viendo que el pelirrojo se divertía mofándose de ella-Vamos Sakuno, es tu última noche ; mañana te irás a Hookaido

-¿Qué van a hacer en su dichosa "fiesta"?- pregunta la castaña dando énfasis a la palabra fiesta.

-¿La verdad o la mentira?

-La que me convenza mejor para ir.

-Ya estuvo ,no soy bueno para convencer-se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta por donde entro ; voltio a ver la cara dudosa de Sakuno y sonrio lo mas dulce posible-¡Andale!

-hn…

-¡Por favor, linda!

-No se…

-¡Linda, no seas mala¡Te divertirás!

-Tal ves…pero y si el

-No se enteraran los maestros. Ten lo por seguro.

-No se, sempai

-¿Desde cuando agarraste sempai?

-¡Me siento mal no llamarte por respeto Eiji-sempai!

-No soy viejo, -refunfuño , se recargo en la puerta y la miro-Ira Ryoma-kun

-¿Eso que?

-Vamos Sakuno, es obvio que te gusta-sonrió

_" ¡Oh ,yeah !Es obvio que le encanta"_

-¿Eiji-sempai?

-No me llames sempai o

-bueno, bueno. . Eiji-san-hizo una pausa y le sonrió-Si voy, me dejarías utilizar tu celular.

-Claro, cuando quieras-se acerco donde estaba Sakuno y la tomo de la mano y empezó a caminar muy rápido

-Espera… yo…no me he cambiado…Eiji

-No importa¡te ves genial!-dijo mientras salían del cuarto-Es una lástima que te guste Echizen, eres muy linda.

OoOOoOo

¿Cómo era posible que tan solo en un segundo se encontrara ahí, sentada en el sofá del cuarto de Momoshiro, Ryoma y Tezuka? Tenía que admitirlo, Eiji-san sabia correr muy rápido. Voltio a ver a sus compañeros que estaban jugando póquer, algunos los conocía mas sin embargo otros no.

-¿Ryosaka-kun?-escucho que le hablaban

-¿Eh?-miro a los muchachos que estaban enfrente de ella sentados, todos mirándola. Esto era malo, la hacían sentir una especie de animal enjaulado.-¿Sucede algo Maru-san?-volvió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta que no sean miradas.

-¿Deseas jugar?-pregunto uno de los muchachos .Su sonrojo era muy notorio; Eiji le dio un codazo haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-Ha claro,-empezaron a barajar y le dieron los primeros siete baraja. Miro como era que cada uno empezaba a separar sus jugadas; vio las suyas…

_"pan comido__D__"_

-Hn…-dijo uno de los jugadores que rápidamente lo reconoció como Izumi, Sakuno voltio a verlo y noto que el se sonrojaba y bajaba su mirada-Me retiro- dijo eso y bajo sus cartas enseñándolas, Sakuno se dio cuenta que tenía razón no había forma de que ganara-¿Listos para que todos las muestren?-pregunto este muchacho.

Todos asintieron y antes de que Sakuno dijera algo, se escucho que cierto pelinegro entraba por la puerta principal ,gritando.

-¡¡¡HOLA!!!xD ¿Cómo están?¿Quién va ganando?¿Quién?¿Es un secreto¿apenas van a empezar?¿Por qué no me contestan?¿Ryosaka gano?¿Alguien se retiro?

-¡MOMO!-todos gritaron O

-¿Qué?

-Cállate -dijeron en unisonó

-TT.TT que malos son

-Muy bien ahora que Momo se cayó, es hora de continuar-empezó a decir Eiji-Listos…una ….dos… tres

-¡Diablos!

-No puedo creerlo

-Pensé que iba a ganar

-¡Qué suerte tienes Ryosaka!

-Gra-gracias-contesto apenada

-Bien, bien ahora que ya sabemos quién gano-empezó a decir Momoshiro, aun un poco sentido-¿podemos empezar con el show?

-¿Ya llego?-pregunto uno mientras lo miraba con respeto-¿Quién las contratadas o la SURPRISE?

-¿Qué no las contratadas son para la graduación?

-¿Entonces es ella?

-¿Qué show?-pregunto Sakuno a Eiji

-¿Qué no te dijeron?-menciono sorprendido Eiji- Creí que O'Chibi te había avisado, incluso-hizo una pausa bajando la vos-el me juro que te había dicho.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo Sakuno- no se de que me hablas Eiji- sempai TTTT

-Shhh-bajo un poco mas la voz, se acerco su oído y le empezó a susurrar-Ann Tachiban se va a venir a broncear

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!-se sonrojo al máximo

-Ryosaka eres un pervertido-dijo uno de ellos mientras se reía

-Tranquilo amigo-dijo otro-el que lo disfrutara al máximo será Ryoma-san, el vera todo desde primera fila

-¿eh?-Se sorprendió Sakuno

_"Ryoma…Ann … ¿DESNUDA? …esa maldita"_

-Bien… ¿están listos?-dijo Momoshiro mientras salía del cuarto t era seguidos por todos, Sakuno se levanto tenía que admitirlo….estaba furiosa.

-No te ves muy animada-le susurro al oído Eiji a Sakuno.

-Créeme, veré algo que siempre veo

OoOOoOo

Bajaron al sótano, todos estaban en completo silencio; abrieron una ventana que se encontraba cerca que comunicaba el siguiente cuarto , los cinco compañeros estaban con los ojos muy abiertos ,tratando de ver y si era posible escuchar ,la conversación.

-Muchas gracias Ryoma-contesto la que según Sakuno era un perra desgraciada del mal, acercándose a Ryoma peligrosamente. Traía puesto una blusa de tirantes con lentejuela a los lados y una falda que solo tapaba lo necesario-no sabes cómo te agradezco todo esto

-Hn…-fue lo único que contesto.

Ann se acerco a la maquina de broncear y sonrio para si misma. Hatsa la forma en que caminaba era provocativa para cualquier hombre. Sakuno no aguantaba mucho…Lo que sentía podía ser la siguiente guerra mundial, pero si admitía enfrente de Eiji su enojo era obvio que pensaría que se sentía atraída por Ryoma Echizen.

-Ushh-susurro Sakuno mientras veía a Ryoma, por mas que quisiera evitarlo…le seguía gustando.

-Ryoma-kun ,podrías ponerme bronceador-Ryoma la miro y en ese instante ante los ojos de todos ,ella se quito su blusa y dejando a todos congelados ya que en vez de encontrarse a una mujer desnuda, resulto ser que no traia sostén.

-¿Así viniste desde tu casa?-pregunto Ryoma mientras se acercaba a ella. Sakuno no podía creerlo ,el le gustaba esa sensación ;ver a una mujer desnuda que poca ética , como quiera ella seguía siendo una maldita desgraciada-¿A caso pensabas seducirme?-pregunto Ryoma.

-Necesito ayuda, Ryoma-kun- sus pezones se encontraban el pecho de Ryoma, ella se acerco al cuello de Ryoma y empezó a besarlo-quita me la falda …

-Si tu insistes-una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Ryoma , y sin previo aviso sus ojos buscaron a los de Sakuno. Ese instante fue como si el mundo se detuviera y por alguna razón ella se asusto por como la miraba, Ryoma sonrio mas y desabotono la falta dejándola con solo una tanga

-Haz me tuya…

-Deja eso para después ¿ no?-le susurro ,-es hora de que entres a la cama de bronceo

-¿y si…-hizo una pausa mientras ella se sentaba en la cama-nos bronceamos juntos?

-Tal vez… ¿por qué no?-y salió del cuarto, los cinco muchachos se bajaron de su escondite y salieron del sótano.

-Maldito Ryoma…es un afortunado.-dijo Momoshiro algo celoso-tener una mujer así a su merced.

-¿crees que hagan "H" cosas?-pregunto un muchacho

-¿Por qué no dicen la palabra "sexo"?-pregunto Eiji- La gente normal, tiene sexo ,-todos miraban a Eiji que iba enfrente de todos caminando. Sakuno, que era la última, apresuro el paso para escuchar mejor lo que iban a decir- yo creo que el pequeñín no esta tan interesado en ella, como ustedes creen.

-si no los hace, sería un tonto de primera

-Estoy de acuerdo con el-dijo otro muchacho- Momoshiro, tiene mucha razón ¿Qué hombre no se resistiría a ella?

-Un homosexual- contesto Sakuno

-buen punto, Shigure-kun-dijo entre risas Eiji

-yo creo que Ryoma se acostara con ella

-¿quieren apostar?

-Yo apuesto 100 yenes a que lo hacen en la cama de broncear-empezó a decir Maru-

-No creo ,-dijo Momoshiro- 100 yenes a que salen de la cama de broncear pero lo hacen en el sótano

-150 yenes a que no tienen sexo-dijo Eiji muy decidido

-Amigo-dijo Izumi levantando una ceja-enserio que quieres perder-hizo una pausa y luego miro a todos-200 yenes que Ryoma tiene sexo oral con ella.

-Solo falta Ryosaka-dijo Maru que estaba con los brazos cruzados

-Em…yo paso-dijo Sakuno, todos la miraban de una manera que sentía que la iban a violar ahí mismo

-No seas así Ryosaka

-todos estamos jugando

-no seas marica…

-hey muchachos-empezo Momoshiro a hablarles a Maru y Izumi-Si el no quiere no es necesario que lo obliguen.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Momo-kun- Eiji la empezó a defender- que el pequeñin no quiera, no es problema.

-Lo siento Ryosaka-san- se disculpo Izumi

-Hn…-el toro dudo-gomen

-Ete…

-Vamos acercarnos a ver la broncearse…-se le ocurrió la idea a Momoshiro, escucharon pasos y supusieron que era Ryoma el que venia; Eiji jalo a Sakuno se escondieron en diferentes lugares.

-¿Se fue?-pregunto Sakuno

-Si…vamos acerquémonos a Ann

Sakuno vio como era que Izumi abría la puerta silenciosamente y entraban al gran cuarto donde estaba aquella desgraciada…

_"Me pregunto ,si ese busto sea el de ella"_

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Eiji

-La maldita tiene un lindo busto…

-Jajaja-se rio muy fuerte Eiji, nunca en todo este tiempo había visto a Eiji reírse de aquella forma, su risa se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Sakuno se puso nerviosa pero dio gracias a dios que Ann estaba escuchando su IPOD a todo volumen

-Shhh!

-Gomen..ajaja-se rio un poco mas discreto, Eiji era demasiado atractivo y mas cuando reía-A nosotros no ,nos importa que tanto tengas.

-Pero se a de ver muy lindo bastante busto en un traje de baño-dijo Sakuno mientras se ponía sus manos en su busto-Estoy plana TTTT

-si te sirve de consuelo-dijo Eiji sonriendo- Yo creo que tienes un lindo cuerpo.

Sakuno vio como era que Eiji entraba al cuarto y ella se quedaba ahí , su sonrojo era demasiado notorio. ¡¡¡Qué pena!!!

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-la jalo Ryoma, escondiéndola en un rincón, sus piernas estaban entre lazadas y era demasiado excitante sentir su pecho tan cerca del suyo.

-Me voy con los muchachos…

-Todos están del otro lado, idiota.

-Claro que no-como odiaba que el se sintiera el sabelotodo, de esta maldito mundo. Sabia en la situación que estaba, numero uno Ann estaba a unos metros de ahí podía descubrirla; dos, estaba lejos de su grupo de compañeros o cómplices ; tres, Ryoma estaba enfrente de ella muy cerca casi casi seduciéndola.

_"Odio mi vida"_

-Ya me voy…

-¿A dónde?

-A mi cuarto no me siento muy bien-mintio

-Eso no…-dijo Ryoma mientras le quitaba unos cabellos de su rostro-tu te quedas aquí.

-No…no quiero

-Eres un muchachos muy raro… ¿Sabias eso?

-Soy único ,idiota- se alejo de el bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida

-¿Qué tienes¿Por qué estas enojado?-pregunto un poco mas furioso Ryoma. Ella no lo voltio a ver siguió caminando, hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba.-Cuando te hablo, mírame a los ojos…

-No te quiero ver…estúpido…

-Oye-le hablo algo fuerte-te estoy hablando

-Aléjate de mi

-¿Por qué actúas como una chica?

-Por que soy…

-¡RYOMAA¡RYOMA¡RYOMA!...no se abre… ¡RYOMA¡AYUDAMEEEEE!

Los dos se quedaron viendo un momento, Sakuno no sabia que hacer el estaba tan cerca pero discutir con el no ha sido lo que siempre hace cuando se veían. Normalmente eran inseparables, estaba platicando de deportes en el salón, veía sus partidos, iban al gimnasio juntos, comían juntos, peleaban…pero no de esa forma. Sakuno se alejo de el y se metió al cuarto corriendo ,seguido por Ryoma y trataron de abrir la cama bronceadora.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Ryoma

-No se –escucharon- Ryoma soy claustrofóbica

-Pediré ayuda…-dijo el de ojos amarillos –pero serán amigos míos.

-No importa…solo ayúdame

Sakuno corrió al sótano y busco alguna caja de herramientas, tardo un poco pero los encontró. A la hora de entrar al cuarto se encontró a Izumi, Maru , Eiji, Momoshiro y a Ryoma tratando de abrirla.

-¿Lograron mover algo?-pregunto Sakuno entrando

-No..

-¡¡AYUDENME!!-gritaba entre sollozos.-no respiro

-Shigure… ¿sabes de mecánica?

-Algo…-todos se hicieron un lado- necesito utilizar el destornillador eléctrico, asi que les sugiero que no se acerquen-encendió el destornillador y estuvo sacando los tornillos de las ranuras-Ahora si… levanten la tapa.

Ahí estaba ante la mirada de todos Ann Tachiban ..desnuda, Sakuno vio como se incorporaba y con sus brazos se trataba de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-Estoy en el cielo-susurro Momoshiro

Sakuno vio una colcha vieja que estaba ahí , se acero a ella se la puso sobre su cuerpo desnudo-Cubre te por favor…- y sin mas que decir Sakuno salió de aquel cuarto seguido por Eiji.

-Pequeñin..wait plese!

OoOOoOo

Eran las 6 de la mañana y ahí estaban sentados Eiji, Syusuke y Oishi esperando al que el tren llegara. Syusuke la había levantado a las 4 de la mañana ya que le había dicho que la mayoría salía a las 8 de la mañana y para evitar que la vieran era mejor que saliera desde las 6 del tren. Todas sus maletas y sus cajas se encontraban a bordo , se despidió de Eiji y Syusuke y por último se su tío.

-Cuídate mucho, linda.-dijo Osihi-Cualquier cosa me hablas-saco de su bolso un sobre y se lo entrego-Este es el dinero que te ganaste de la semana deportiva…-la miro-eres una gran boxeadora…puedes tener un buen futuro de eso.

-Gracias…-tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su bolsa

-Disfruta tu navidad-también menciono Eiji- si deseas ir a Hawaii solo háblame y yo te daré espacio en mi casa.

-Igual si quieres venir por aquí, mi casa es pequeña pero acogedora-menciono Syusuke

-¿Pequeña? Si es del tamaño de la escuela

-bueno, ya sabes estaré en Paris en Navidad, solo háblame.

-Está bien…gracias a todos…

Y con esto se despidió de ellos, entro a su compartimiento del tren y se despidió de ellos por la ventana. Vio como ellos se iban desapareciendo cada vez que se alejaba mas. De alguna forma…extrañaría a ese trió.

OoOOoOo

Hookaido , un lugar sumamente frio. Aunque fuera verano las temperaturas no eran tan altas como en Tokio. Atreves de la ventana podía ver como la nieve caía, se levanto y se dirigió al baño, se vio en el espejo y vio como fue que su cabello había crecido hasta por debajo de la oreja…llegando a los hombros. De su bolso cuidadosamente saco el estuche de maquillaje que le habían regalado, realmente que sus regalos eran hermosos. Saco el polvo y comenzó el juego…de cambiar a su verdadera identidad.

El rubor lo empezó a esparcir, al igual que las sombra de los ojos de color café, el delineador y se termino de rizar las pestañas. Se cambio y se puso unos pantalones pegados y busco entre su bolsa una sudadera de cuello de tortuga, de colores vivos, y se puso unas botas. Se acomodo el fleco con cuidado y se dio una última mirada al espejo.

_"Hace mucho que no vestía así"_

Se puso el gloss en sus labios y comenzó a colocar todas sus prendas y sus cosas en su bolsa de mano. Metio sus manos en su bolsa y se encontró con su juego de guantes, gorro y bufanda de color verde limón. Se los puso y termino con lo suyo.

**NOCK NOCK**

-¿Si?-pregunto Sakuno

-Disculpe señorita pero llegaremos en nuestro destino en unos tres minutos, le pido por favor-dijo la señora con el carrito de comidas

-Hai!

OoOOoOo

Se encontraba ahí, a unos pasos de entrar a su antigua casa. El taxista bajaba sus cosas del automóvil, Sakuno sonrió y antes de que terminara el señor de ayudarle le dio el dinero.

-¡SAKUNO-CHAN!-Ella voltio y sin previo aviso se encontraba en el suelo blanco-Que bueno que llegaste… ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS…SAKUNO-CHAN YA LLEGO!-Sakuno voltio a ver a la niña que estaba colgada completamente de ella

-¿Hibari-chan?-vio como aquella niña de 7 años ahora había crecido mucho-¿Qué haces? Estoy empapada

-Te extrañe Sakuno-chan-dijo la niña sobre ella, sus cabellos rojizo caían en su ropa- >o no soporto a las monjas

-Ete…yo tan poco las soportaba…-menciono algo nerviosa-hiba-chan , es enserio no quiero pasar navidad enferma.

-Bueno u.uU-se levanto de ella y la miro como se quitaba de su ropa la nieve blanca-Sakuno-chan ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela donde estabas?

-Bien..-contesto Sakuno-¿Cómo vas en atletismo?

-De maravilla, me gustaría competir contra ti.

-Te diré-confeso algo apenada, mientras agarraba sus maleta-que no e practicado mucho.

-¿Te ayudo a cargarlos?

-¿Puedes?

-Claro que si…-dijo la pequeña, mostrándole su brazo izquierdo enseñándole su conejo-soy una muchacha muy fuerte…como Sakuno-chan

-Si tu lo dices

Sakuno tomo sus maletas y unas cajas ,al entrar al recibidor ,no fue necesario que se regresaran por las demás cajas y que en el camino e encontraron con otros niños y muchachos, entre ellos Tomoka que ayudaba a la madre a hacer de comer, que ayudaron a meterlos.

-SAKUNO-Chan-la misma situación se presentó cuando Tomoka la vio

-Vez que no soy la única que reacciona asi-menciono Hibari

-n.nU Hola Tomoka-chan

-Te ves sensacional, te ves…-dudo un poco la verla bien- sexy. El cabello se te ve genial-menciono mientras se lo tocaba- pareces un lindo TOMBOY! Eso esta de moda

-¿Se te hace?

-Es obvio! No has leído "IN-ZONE" , esa revista me fascina…ósea..como no tienes idea, ponen a cada rato la foto de todas nosotras ya que iniciamos una pasarela de marca Channel ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¿No es cierto?-se quedo congelada-¡HA¡No puede ser Tomoka, estas a paso para ser modelo!-tanta alegría inundaba a estas dos amigas que se abrazaron y siguieron con su plática de ropa , de marcas y de modelos.

Sakuno estaba tan concentrada en la plática que no presto atención cuando las madres les dieron un anuncio de que una visita importante, bueno no le importaba.

_"Mendigas monjas , que se vallan al infierno y se quemen toditas u.u. La verdad, no me dejan platicar a__gusto con Tomoka"_

-¿Qué me decías de Paris Hilton?-volvió a preguntar Sakuno ante aquella pequeña y diminuta interrupción.

-Que utilizo este vestido en la fiesta de Fergi del mes pasado¿no es increíble?-Tomoka traía otra maleta cargando. Llegaron a su antiguo cuarto y bajo la maleta-Listo…como en los viejos tiempos.

-No es para tanto…-dijo Sakuno; Tomoka era demasiado linda y ahora que sabia maquillarse y arreglarse era una mujer que se lucia en cualquier parte.-¿Conseguirás trabajo estas vacaciones?

-Estoy buscando- se sentó en su cama-Sakuno deberás limpiar este lugar¡mira!-se quejo –hay mucho polvo

-Ni me digas..que flojera.

-¿Y que me dices…-empezó Tomoka viéndola de manera picara-algún nuevo pretendiente?

-n.nU

-Esa cara es un si…. ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿De que hablas?

-No seas modesta-se acerco y la tomo de los hombros-¡dime Sakuno!

-No tengo ninguno…te lo juro-u.uU

-Liar.

-Estás hablando en ingles, zopenca

-¡Ahh!-se puso sus manos sobre su boca-¡Dijiste una maldición¿Quién diría que la santa de Sakuno diría eso?

-No fue una maldición , -se defendió-es un significado que muestra desprecio e inferioridad

-¿Al chico le gustan rudas, verdad?-dijo Tomoka, provocando un sonrojo muy notorio en Sakuno- ¡wow!…no me equivoque

-Estas equivocadísima

-Ne… ¿ya tuvieron sexo?

-¡TOMOKA!-le dio un almohadazo-¿Qué cosas dices?

**NOCK, NOCK**

-¿Si?

-Muchachas…son las 9 cada quien en su habitación.-menciono la novicia-Vamos Tomoka…mañana va a hacer otro día, que puede ser tu gran día

-¿eh?

-Buenas noches.

OoOOoOo

-BIP, BIP

_"Eiji otra ves dejo el despertador en __Sábado __u.uU"_

-BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP

_"Ya se tardo…que extraño"_

-BIP, BIP

_"no me pienso levantar…Esta camada esta muy __cómoda__ como cuando vivía en Hookaido"_

-BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP

**NOCK, NOCK****NOCK, NOCK****NOCK, NOCK****NOCK, NOCK**

-¡SAKUNO-CHAN…TE QUEDASTE DORMIDA SON LAS 10 DE LA MAÑANA!-escucho que le gritaban-MUJER… ABRE ESA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE O LE LLAMERE A TODOS PARA QUE LA DERUMBEN

-hay voy…-dijo entre sus sabanas Sakuno, se levanto pero antes de todo se acomodo los boxers negros con los que se había dormido y su blusa de tirantes de color rosa-¿Qué sucede Tomoka?

-Oye…no me había dado cuenta e te hizo un lindo cuerpo-menciono , sonrió y la miro seriamente-Sakuno, tenemos visitas de la esposa del primer ministro de todo Japón…esta en busca de Ms. Hookaido y quiere que alguna de esta casa sea la representante…

-Ajam… ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?-pregunto aun algo dormida-O-

-¿Participaras…verdad?

-No me interesa… -O-

-¡SAKUNO!

-Tomoka…enserio se me ahce lindo de tu parte que pienses en mi,pero creo que si me pondo ,realmente-fue sincera consigo misma-que tu ganaras ¿para que perder el tiempo?

-¡Ah…Sakuno!-la abrazo con mucha fuerza-¿Enserio quieres que gane?

-Si…realmente ganaras.-La tomo de las manos y le sonrió-Tomoka yo te apoyare desde el público no lo dudes…si quieres te acompaño con esa señora. Solo deja me arreglarme.

Se ducho en 10 minutos y se arreglo la cabellera que llegaba a los hombros; se puso unos jersey de color rosa y unos jeans con unas botas de peluche que se ponían por fuera del pantalón. Antes de salir se delineo los ojos y se puso un poco de gloss. Salio de su cuarto topándose con unos compañeros y algunos niños d ela casa hogar, bajo las escaleras se encontró con 10 de las muchachas mas lindas de la casa hogar.

-¿Sakuno-chan , no piensas concursar?-pregunto la hermana Angelina, que la miraba dudosa

-no, no me interesa-menciono. Noto que la hermana tenía una bandeja-¿Necesita ayuda, desea que sirva el te?

-Si puedes…están en la sala

-

-Esta bien

Sakuno agarro la bandeja y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba esa mujer, suponiendo con la superiora. Al entrar puso la bandeja en una mesita cerca de donde estaban y empezó a servir en tazas el té. Tomo las tres tazas llenas y las empezó a dejar enfrente de la persona.

-Gracias Sakuno-dijo la madre Clemencia, le dio un sorbo al te y sonrió a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella- Sírveles a la primera dama y a su nieto.

-Gracias-respondió la mujer , pero al ver a su otro acompañante se quedo perpleja.

-Me puedes dar con un poco mas de azúcar a mi

Sakuno estaba en un gran problema, frente a ella estaba nada más que nada menos que Ryoma Echizen. ¿El mundo es tan pequeño? Rápidamente se voltio y empezó a servir la otra taza con un sobre mas de azúcar ¿La reconocería? Si la hubiera reconocido estuviera preguntadas cosas sobre ella¡KAMI! Realmente la odiabas.

-Gracias-respondió el de ojos gatunos. Su mirada estaba posada en ella , ya no aguantaba mas , se levanto y trato de salir de aquel perturbador cuarto-Con permiso

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto aquella mujer de suma importancia-¿No estas interesada en ser la próxima Mrs. Hookaido?

-Ete…

-¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunta la señora que según ella, era la esposa del primer ministro

-dieciséis-menciono Sakuno, sin mirarla a los ojos

-El próximo mes 17-dijo la Madre

-¿Por qué no quieres participar?-Fue Ryoma quien ahora pregunto- Te deberías sentir alagada, que esta institución fuera elegida para de aquí tomar a nuestra modelo

- No quiero participar –respondió volteándolos a ver-Tomoka es mucho mas atractiva para ser Ms. Hookaido

-¿Eso crees tu?-La señora esa la tenia dominada, a pesar por la edad sabia que era muy guapa-Me alegra saber que ya sabemos quien es la favorita.

oOOoOo

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Bie ahora si dejare un verdadera nota de autores.Les dire que este fic quería que fueran veinte hojas pero como no creo tener suficiente tiempo ,mejor lo subo aquí .

En una smeana lo acabee

YEAH!

Jajaja bueno disfruten sus vacaciones..gracias a todos x sus reviews

Espero muchos..muchos y muchos. Este fic quiero que sea el mejor asi que dejen sus criticas.Les mando saludos.

Perdonene mi flata de ortografía

LO ACABO-28 de junio a las 10:28

palabras: 3919 ...pokas xD


	14. Eres?

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #14

Ms.Hookaido

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: octubre 2-10(faltando tres días para los quince de mi prima)

**Summary  
Dia de la raza... dia que actualizo .D Prox.smeana examenes ya no podia subir. Por fin te descubro castaña!**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso__:No__ continuo __blah__blah__blah__reviews__xDDD__ muchos __reviewss__xD_

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el __publico__ le guste este __fic__( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**OoOoOoOooO**

_"__kami__…te odio"_

No sabía si alegrarse, o tirarse del primer precipicio que viera o esconderse en su cuarto y no salir hasta que la visita llegara. A su parecer la mejor opción era la del precipicio ,asi nadie encontraría su cuerpo y parecería que solo fue a dar una vuelta y cayó en un mal lugar; ¡pan comido! Solo deseaba que Ryoma no se diera cuenta que ella era realmente _Ryosaka__Shigure_

Salió del cuarto que parecía un infierno de por vida ,pero antes de caminar o dar algún paso en falso dio un respiro largo y trato de analizar todo…llegando a una conclucion: Ryoma no la debe de ver.

-Sakuno-chan ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada su mejor amiga-Te vez algo paliducha.

-Hn…estoy bien ,no te preocupes Tomoka-le sonrio y con una mirada hacia el cuerto de donde había salido ,explico- Creo que tienes unos puntos a favor.

-¿Qué hiciste, mujer?

-Ayudar a mi mejor amiga, obvio

-Creo que es malo y horrible

-Utilizaste dos adjetivos en una misma oración-sentencio con una sonrisa-Velo por el lado amable

-¿Cuál lado amable?

-Vas a ganar

Amabas rieron , claro que una mas nerviosa por que la otra ,por la circunstancias que estaba sucediendo.

**OoOoOoOooO**

Sakuno se encontraba en medio del patio que ahora se encontraba cubierto por toda la nieve. Sonrió para sí misma. Aquella situación era demasiado tentadora para ser cierta. Camino hacia la entrada de la cocina, pero antes de entrar vio como era que los niños jugaban guerra de bolas de nieve. ¡Ufs! Que tiempos, su infancia había pasado demasiado rápido.

Tuvo la sensación que alguien la miraba desde lo lejos, voltio y solo pudo ver que aquel sentimiento de ser vigilada era solo su imaginación.

-¡Sakuno-chan¡Sakuno-chan!-grito uno de los niños que estaban jugando-¿A que horas vamos a comer?

-En un rato Tachi-kun, aguanta un momento mas-lo alentó Sakuno que le sonreía-La madre no a terminado de hablar con la primera dama.

-La abuela esta comiendo¿Por qué nosotros no, saku-chan?-pregunto el niño con inocencia

-No la llames así

-¿Cómo¿Abuela? Pero si esta vieja…

-Sí pero vas a faltar al respeto y no quieres eso ¿o si?

-Entonces ¿Cómo la llamo¿Oba-chan?

-No, no

-Ah…-el niño miro hacia la ventana y noto que la madre se levantaba-la viejita ya salió de hablar con la pingüica de la monja

-¡Tachi-kun!-lo regaño la castaña-¿Qué te dije?

-Así tu le llamabas ,

_Nota para ella misma, no volver a decir algunos de__sus comentarios enfrente de niños menores de 10 años._

-¿Por qué te miran?-preguntó el niño captando la atención de Sakuno

-¿De qué hablas?-volvió a insistir la castaña, poniendo de rodillas para estar a su altura

-El gato…

-¿Qué gato?

-El muchacho que parece gato-dijo el niño, viéndola directo a los ojos-el que esta en la ventana ,mirándote…

Sakuno se quedo paralizada, no…No podía ser cierto¿Ryoma se habrá dado cuenta de ella? No…tenía que salir de ahí. Estuvo unos segundos pensando que hacer ,pero aparentemente el niño tenía pensado tener una conversación mas amena con ella.

-Yo creo que le gustas…-explica el niño, sus ojos azules claros la hipnotizan-¿Lo conoces Saku-chan?

-Hn…

-No deja de mírate Saku-chan…-no había duda Tachi la ponía mas nerviosa

-Eto…

-¿Es tu novio¿Cuándo lo conociste?

-Tachi…

-¿Por qué estas roja?

-Tachi… ¿Quieres chocolates?

**OoOoOoOooO**

Sakuno entro a la cocina mas nerviosa de lo que ya había estado antes. Tachi la seguía , simplemente tomo un par de chocolates y se los dio.

-Gracias Saku-chan

-Ándale ya vete a jugar-ya estaba sumamente fastidiada del interrogatorio que le había hecho el niño de 7 años.

Su nariz pudo percibir el olor de algo delicioso …como pavo y un poco de sushi. ¡Oh Dios! La gula…era la pecadora mas grande que ha existido en este planeta. ¡LA TENTACION¡EL CHAMUCO!...el GRANDIOSO cuerpo de Echizen.

_"MI MENTE Y YO SOMOS LAS UNICAS QUE NOS ENTENDEMOS"_

-Sakuno-chan, puedes ir a comprar unas cosas-le pregunto la hermana que se encontraba ayudando en la cocina-Necesitamos unos 3 Kilos mas de arroz, Soya, un poco de fruta, jugo ¡Ah! Y comprar vino…

-¿Vino?-pregunto Sakuno viendo lo apurada que estaba la monja-¿Para que, hermana?

-La primera dama esta decidiendo quien será la representante de hookaido y se quedara cenar-le explico mientras cortaba algunos vegetales-Sakuno-chan hazme un favor, puedes llevarles esta bandeja de pan a la primera dama.

-Hm…-su boca se quedo seca ¿Qué inventar?-No… mejor…iré a limpiar la sala…

-¡Me parece buena idea!-dijo la hermana , tomo la bandeja y se la puso en sus manos-Puedes hacer eso después de dejar estos bocadillos en donde están la madre superiora.

-¡No! Yo me refería a-a-a…

-Eres un amor¿Lo sabías?-le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza-gracias.

_"Kami…realmente me deseas ver sufrir"_

Toco la puerta y entro a aquel cuarto enemigo. Miro a la madre y dejo la bandeja cerca de la mesa, iba a salir con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la voz quebradiza de la madre menciono su nombre:

-Sakuno… podría enseñarle el cuarto de huéspedes

-¿mande usted?-pregunto Sakuno, no sbaiendo de que hablaban

- Sakuno, te presento a la primera dama Mikashi Urameshi de Echizen-menciono la madre-y a su nieto Ryoma Echizen, -Sakuno no pudo evitar tener aquella conexión que siempre habían tenido, desde que llego a aquella escuela- …así que quiere conocer Hookaido por esa razón…-fue lo único que pudo escuchar de sus labios al volver al mundo real- Nos tardaremos en elegir a la representante así que Ryoma ya cumplió su deber de aquí.

-Eto…

-¿No tienes nada que hacer o si?

-Bueno…

-No hay problema-intervino la primera dama-Ryoma siempre ha sido demasiado bueno en la escuela te puede ayudar…

-Gracias pero yo…

-Eso seria muy amable de su parte ,pero yo creo que Sakuno no tiene ningún deber importante por hacer…-menciono la madre con una sonrisa calida- Así que tendrá toda la tarde para estar con Ryoma.

Asi fue como empezó el inicio de su pesadilla.

**OoOoOoOooO**

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el felino que caminaba a lado de ella, sus hombros rozaban un poco, después de entregar los bocadillos tenía como deber enseñarle la ciudad a Echizen

-Sakuno…-Sus cabellos estaban protegidos por una gorra de invierno y su gabardina café la hacía lucir sus ojos claros.

-¿No tienes apellido?-pregunto, su mirada felina estaba sobre todos su cuerpo provocando escalofríos a su alrededor. Cada paso que daban, mas nieve caía.

-No-mintió ella-Cuando me dejaron en esta casa hogar, no dejaron ningún dato.

-¿Entonces esperas a casarte para conseguir algún apellido?-pregunto, Sakuno lo voltio a ver con un sonrojo en todo su rostro

-¡No¿Cómo crees?

-Sabes…me recuerdas a alguien-Oh no, el ambiente se estaba poniendo caliente –alguna persona, pero no recuerdo a quien.

-¿Así?-la nieve caía mas y mas rápido parecía una especie de tormenta de nieve, el viento frio caía sobre su rostro pegándole brutalmente en sus facciones exquisitas.

-Si…-respondió con dificultad, sus cabellos se movían por todos lados.

-¿Y de dónde vienes?

-vengo de Tokio-respondió Ryoma, su gabardina negra y sus cabellos oscuros revueltos lo hacían lucir mas guapo de lo que ya era, para ella.-¿A dónde vamos ,exactamente?-pregunto

-A que conozcas este pueblo-contesto Sakuno-hay un museo cerca de aquí ,creo que te interesara saber algunos datos curiosos.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Como…-su rostro se lo protegió al sentir la ráfaga de viento que azotaba sobre todo ser que estaba en las calles blancas de Hookaido.El viento era demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo , esto provoco que su cuerpo se ladeara para la izquierda topándose con el cuerpo de Echizen. Miro hacia arriba y pudo ver que sus ojos color miel tenían algo intenso.

-Definitivamente eres…-pudo escuchar Sakuno

-Pardon?

-Está empeorando el clima-aviso Ryoma que la miraba desde su altura-creo que deberíamos detenernos en alguna tienda mientras pasa.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes-se quejo Sakuno

-¿De que hablas?-mintio Ryoma

-Nada…

-Bien…

Entraron a una tienda de comestibles, aparentemente, no fueron los únicos que decidieron refugiarse bajo un techo donde estuvieran protegidos, la multitud estaba desesperada por salir o por de perdido respirar. Sakuno sintió que su espalda estaba pegada hacia algo rígido, levanto su mirada y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada miel que la dejaba congelada.

No parpadeo, el tiempo se detuvo esa mirada le encanta y el mismo muchacho la enloquecía .Con tan solo oler esa loción la volvía loca. Cuantas cosas le provocaba Ryoma Echizen.

Su visión la hacía ver cosas que estaba fuera de la realidad, PEOR el caso la hacían sentir aparte de todo la respiración cerca de su oído. Eso era mas grave de lo que suponía

-Ya no lo escondas mas este secreto…

-Hn…

-Ryosaki Shigure…

Sakuno abrió la boca pero no exactamente para quejarse, Ryoma había hecho algo que esperaba desde el primer día que toco esa maldita institución, sus labios se juntaron y pudo sentir el cielo en un segundo. Sakuno estaba helada¿Cómo era que se le ocurría besarla en ese instante,la verdad no le importo estando aun de espaldas con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y aparte de todo apoyada en su pecho. El movimiento de sus labios se fue debilitando ,para separase un momento, el ligero espacio que hacia entre sus rostros era muy tentador.

-Delicioso…-murmuro Ryoma sonriendo

Nuevamente Ryoma cerro los ojos y bajo su rostro para que Sakuno pudiera sentir sus labios sobre ella. Sakuno abrió su boca un poco mas para participar un poco mas en el beso¡oh Kami! Ryoma sabia mas dulce de lo que pensaba. Sakuno sintió un ligero golpe en su espalda provocando que rompieran el beso , la gente de su alrededor se empezó a desesperar por el amontonadero que había ahí dentro que se empezó a mover mas y mas.

-¡Aouchh!-se quejo Sakuno cuando la golpearon cerca de su torso

-Disculpe señorita…no me di cuenta

-No se preocupe.-contesto Sakuno, la gente seguía moviéndose y esto provoco que Ryoma quedara cerca de ella, nuevamente Ryoma trato de acercarse a sus labios ,pero Sakuno reacciono.

-No me toques…

-¿Qué te sucede Sakuno?-pregunto confundido Ryoma ante aquella negación, su beso había estado genial…lo malo era que quería mas

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-pregunto la castaña con la mirada asustada

-Como tu me dijiste-contesto el de cabello oscuro

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Finges demencia?-pregunto Ryoma-He tenido duda¿las monjas saben de tu paradero escolar?

-Si…pero…-Realmente sabían su paradero, se mordió el labio inferior-creo que me confundes…

-Qué extraño misma estatura, mismos ojos, mismo corte de cabello-cada vez que decía esto, Sakuno se sentía como una víctima-misma forma en cómo te muerdes el labio…-Ryoma miro sus labios y se mojo sus labios-no me tientes mas de lo que estoy.

-Espera…-demasiado tarde Ryoma ya estaba en su cuello besándolo-no, no… ¡ya basta!

-Hn…-Ryoma estaba demasiado entretenido besando el cuello que no le importaba; a gente de su alrededor-te dije que estaba demasiado tentado

-¿Desde… ¡ahh!-Sakuno se sonrojo ,era demasiado difícil hablar mientras estaba Ryoma haciendo maravillas en su cuelo- cuando lo sabes?

-Desde que fuiste con Osishy a comer…-y volvió a su trabajo de besar su cuello, como adoraba aquella piel sabia demasiado dulce.

-¿y porque no dijiste…nada?-si no se detenía en ese instante perdería la virginidad de sus manos en ese momento y lugar.

-¿Debía?- se levanto de cuello para solo mirarla

-Creo que…

-Si decía algo te hubiera metido en problemas-le menciono Ryoma quitándole algunos cabellos de su frente-¿solías tener el pelo largo?

-Demasiado-le contesto observándolo desde su altura-Me lo pienso cortar antes de entrar a la escuela.

-No me quejo ,se te ve bien el corte-dijo sonriendo-Sakuno… ¿Por qué realmente estas en el Seigaku?-Sakuno lo miro y evito parpadear en esos segundos-Debe de haber una razón por la cual tu estas y-hizo una pausa verificando que nadie lo estuviera oyendo-no creo que alguno de tus hobbies sea ser travesti y enamorar a gran parte de tus conocidos para solo jugar con ellos-el muchacho estando serio ,miro a la castaña y le robo un pequeño beso, provocando en Sakuno un ligero sonrojo-porque si es así…funciono.

-Mi apellido…es Ryuusaki-Sakuno dijo esto murmurando ,pero aun asi que toda la gente gritaba Ryoma pudo escuchar mas que claro y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir sus ojos un poco mas de lo normal, demostrándole lo sorprendido que se encontraba

-Eres…

-Soy la nieta de la profesora Sumire Ryuusaki-La verdad estaba enfrente de sus narices, era la segunda vez que le revelaba a alguien su gran secreto-Mi tio es Osishy Ryuusaki….ellos son mis únicos parientes vivos.

-Hn…

-Osishy siempre me estuvo buscando ,-su voz se estaba volviendo quebradiza ¿Por qué llorar?-pero mi padre me alejo de ellos después de que mi madre falleciera-sus ojos empezarona a humedecerse ,era tan débil, de pronto sintió unos brazos sobre su sintura-y puso la ley de que no podían acercarse a mi ,por lo cual mi padre salió de Francia…

-¿Francia¿Eres francesa?

-Si…mi madre era Francesa y mi padre Japones- se quito una algrima que corria de sus ojos hacia su cuello-Mi abuela perdiocontacto de mi y suposieron que yo estaba en manos de mi padre, pero el tuvo problemas de alcoholismo y el estado le qui to su derecho de padre sobre mi- noto que Ryoma la observaba detenidamente-Pero aun asi la ley estaba en vigor ,mis parientes no podían verme y el estado me llevo a donde ahora es mi hogar.

-¿Conoces a tu padre?

-No quiero conocerlo-admitió Sakuno-el ocasiono muchos problemas que de alguna forma hizo cambiar mi destino.

-El destino cambia…no lo dudes.

**OoOoOoOooO**

Tras la platica que habían tenido la castaña y el de mirada felina, recibieron el llamado que la limosina presidencial iría por ellos en el lugar que se encontraban. Tardando mas en colgar que en que llegaron por ellos, entraron a la sala y estaban las mesas llenas de niños y de muchachos que estaban preparándose para la cena.

-¡Sakuno-chan!-escucho que la llamaba una de las monjas-Necesito ayuda en la cocina ¿Puedes venir?

-¡Ah! Hai

Sakuno entro a la cocina y pudo ver como era que todos los platillos ya estaban listos, tomo la primera bandeja que era para la mesa de los infantes, salió por la misma puerta que entro y caminando con cuidado dejo la bandeja con los alimentos, para fortuna de ella se encontraba el pequeño Taichi.

-¡Saku-chan!

-¡taichi-kun!-lo saludo la castaña-¿Listo para comer?

-Hai…-menciono sonriendo el ojiazul-¿Ya son novios?-pregunto inocentemente

-¿Pardon?

-Que si…

-¡NO!-grito Sakuno entendiendo…-No, nodigas nada.Ni lo conozco.

-Pero los vi saliendo de la casa-explico el niño ,que ahora se encontraba con una expresion de sorprendido-¿Eso no hacen los novios?

-Taichi…come.

-Esta bien u.u

La castaña se encamino hacia la cocina para la siguiente bandeja cuando pensó en las palabras del niño.

_" ¿__Que somo__s__Ryoma__ y yo?"_

La pregunta le ocacionaba mareos , miro por la ventana de lacocina como era que acosaban a Ryoma. No cabia duda era SEXY y GUAPO , y no era la única que pensaba eso. La pregunta seguía en su cabeza hasta que vio como era que la mirada de Ryoma se desviaba de la mirada de todas solo para verla unos segundos a los lejos.

_"Sea lo que seamos…besa demasiado bien"_

Su mirada era suculenta e impotente. Se sonrojo un poco y optó por no verlo mas, tomo la bandeja que faltaba y se dirijio a la mesa que le correspondía.

No encontrando lugar donde sentarse, tomo un plato y se sento en la sala enferente de la chimenea. Tantas cosas habías pasado en un dia…la llegada…el encuentro…el beso.

-¿Qué piensas?

-¿Tomoka-chan?

-Asi me llaman ,asi me dicen . No lo gastes.

-Que original ,debo aprendérmelo.-se dijo ais misma

-Entonces dime ¿Qué piensas?

-Que tengo mucha tarea

-Ajam…

-Es todo.

-Estabas sonriendo como tonta- dijo Tomoka que lucia sumamente hermosa-¿tienes novio?

-Ni sabes de lo que hablas

**OoOoOoOooO**

-Y la representante para Mis Japon será…-todas estaban quietas esperando la respuesta de la primera dama-nada mas que nada menos alguna de ustedes-la tensión aumentaba , Sakuno se encontraba en la cocina lavando los platos esperando que ganara Tomoka

-¿Por qué lavas los trastes?-escucho que su voz se oia cerca de su oído, se sorprendió a encontrárselo abrazando su cintura y su rosto muy cerca de su oído

-¿Echizen-san?

-Ryoma-kun…-le insistió-ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre,no por mi apellido

-Etoo..

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lavo los trastes…

-Eso merece una recompensa-dijo Ryoma sonriente, una de sus manos la deslizo desde su cintura hasta su cuello.Sakuno temblo ante aquel contacto-Mañana vendre para dártelo.

-Pero…

-¡¡¡AHH!!!-escucho Sakuno un grito de alegría, voltio su mirada nuevamente hacia el de mirada de color miel.

-Tenemos tiempo para despedirnos…-sin previo aviso , Ryoma tomo el rostro de Sakuno y lo acerco al suyo, esos pequeños segundos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de unos pasos que se oian cada vez mas cerca-Lastima…-dijo cuando rompieron el beso, siendo Sakuno en alejarse de el primero-pero mañana espero mas.

END OF CHAPTHER

CONTINUARAAA….

REVIEW

Proxima semana exámenes y la universidad de Texas(oh yeah baby)..deseenme suerte


	15. ¿Me preguntas o me dices?

Doble Identidad

Capitulo #15

Por: Kisa Tsutaka

Anime: Prince of tennis

Fecha: Enero 8 /9 del 2008, con sello mexicano y todo en 2 DIAS!.

**Summary**

**Considero tener que trabar, pero**** no dar le lo que es ****mio****. "Prometo no hacerte nada"…dormiremos juntos…**

"_Pensamientos:"_

Disfruten esto, (si es que le gusta ¬¬) dejen review...

_Aviso: No continuo __blah__blah__blah__reviews__xDDD__ muchos __reviewss__xD_

_Acepto criticas buenas, malas, amenazas ,felicitaciones ,desprecios ,cheques, dinero , cartas de amor, Tomatazos ,una invitación a cenar , lo que sea pero lo que importa es que el __publico__ le guste este __fic__( MENOS CARTAS BOMBAS T-T). _

**OoOoOoOooO**

A la mañana siguiente, pudo despertar con un humor negro…No, más bien se sentía rara. Había tenido un sueño sumamente extraño, y aunque no quisiera debía admitir que era algo sucio que sin embargo le gusto. Tomo su sudadera roja y unos jeans, bajo de las escaleras con ánimos y dando un último salto.

-buenos días Sakuno-chan

-Buen día madre Clemencia…-saludo la de cabellos castaños, espero a que la madre saliera del cuarto para poder salir por el otro lado.

-Sakuno_…_

_"¡Dios!_ _¿Por qué le diste la capacidad a esa señora de recordar?"_

-Si Madame…-contesto a lo lejos

-Recuerda que tienes que comprar los vestidos que usara Tomoka dentro de 3 días –escucho la voz de la señora-Y además arreglarla y maquillarla.

-Pero… ¿no sería más fácil contratar a alguien que lo haga?

-Sakuno ¡Piensa! –levanto la voz la madre-No tenemos dinero para ir a conseguir un estilista, mucho menos para un diseñador de vestidos.

-Pero…

-¿A menos que desees pagar por tu cuenta el vestido?

-No...-se negó rápidamente la castaña tratando de corregir lo que había dicho-Yo solo decía…

-Sería lindo de tu parte Sakuno ,y si todos cooperáramos tendría el mejor vestido…

-Yo creo que no es necesario

-Que todos pongan su dinero ¡Me parece una genial idea!

- ¿Y …-su mente no sabía que decir, tenía que pensar algo rápido antes que la madre se le ocurra ya no darles de comer para guardar el dinero para el vestido de Tomoka- la escuela?

-Si ganamos conseguimos el patrocinio de muchos lugares , -No creyéndolo ella misma, la madre la había ignorado-y el dinero…

-Yo se…-volvio a interrupir la castaña-pero hay un 30 que gane porque en Tokio están muchas

-No seas negativa Saki…

-¿Saki¿Desde cuando me dice Saki?

-Desde ahora

-Lo que le estoy diciendo es una probabilidad –le explico Sakuno ala madre-es como si jugara dados y eligiera un numero- se defendió ya harta que la madre la estuviera interrumpiendo-,no sabe si va a ganar.

-Esta decido , todos les quitaremos dinero de su cuenta-sonrio la madre-Yo si fuera tu ,estaría arreglado mis cosas para irme a trabajar.

-Claro…Como ella no se va a ir a trabajar-miro su reloj de mano y se sorprendió- Ya se me hizo tarde…

**OoOoOoOooO**

Miro por la ventana, y a pesar de que estuviera haciendo frio afuera estaba ahí, trabajando. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios se acerco a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Te ves un poco pálida-contesto el rubio, mientras dejaba sobre una mesa las cajas que estaba cargando-Necesitamos ordenar estos productos nuevos ¿puedes hacerte cargo de esto?

-Estoy bien Takeru-contesto Sakuno, ante la preocupación de su compañero de trabajo

-Bien…

Empezó a desempacar los productos y buscaba la listas y las etiquetas para llevar un orden. Comenzó a escuchar que llegaban clientes, dejo los productos y se acerco a la caja. El dia pasaba lento y los clientes llegaban mas y mas.

Miro su reloj de mano y noto que eran las 4:35 , en menos de media hora saldría de su trabajo y se dirigiría al restaurante para trabajar de mesera por 4 horas…

Se puso su chamarra y camino el tramo de la tienda al restaurante. Su día era un delirio. Y en cierta forma si sentía mal…

_"Me duelen partes del cuerpo que ni sabía que existía"_

Trabajo y trabajo y para cuando acordó eran las 9 de la noche… ¡Dios!, ahora si se merecía un descanso después de mas de doce horas en el trabajo y una hora más que es del restaurante hacia la casa hogar.

-Llegue…-grito, pudo notar Sakuno que la casa hogar estaba algo silenciosa y para ser las 10:20 pm, no podía creer que todos estuvieran dormidos-Madre clemencia…Hermana Genesis…Taichi…Tomoka…Hibari.. ¡alguien conteste!

-No hay nadie…-se voltio y vio sus ojos claros-todos se fueron a las montañas a esquiar regresan hasta mañana en la tarde…

Sakuno se sorprendió, su voz era de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada pero no entendía porque diablos cada vez que se encontraban tenia que aparecer como por arte de magia.

-Te buscaron pero no te encontraron-Ryoma estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cocina y se veía suculento. Se acerco Ryoma a la castaña y le quito su abrigo-Aparte fueron porque había una sesión de fotos para Tomoka.-hizo una pausa para besarla, duraron unos segundos antes que ella se separara- No te he visto en todo el día ¿Dónde estabas?

_"El juego iniciaba y los puntos a favor de __Ryom__a__, osea1 a 0__"_

-Trabajando…-menciono, mientras se dirigía a la sala

-¿Porque?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos-Estas helada…

-Necesito dinero..no todos tienen mucho dinero como tu-su sonrisa estaba desde una oreja hasta la otra

-Ya me lo han dicho .pero no lo he creído-miro a la joven y le sonrió-¿Ya cenaste?

-No…

-¿Quieres ir a cenar o pedimos algo?

-Estoy cansada…y

-bien… ¿Quieres pizza?-pregunto tomando su celular

-¿Por qué nadie me deja terminar de hablar?

-Eres predictible-dijo el de ojos color miel , sonriendo-¿Con champiñones?

-Peperoni y queso extra…

-Hecho.

**OoOoOoOooO**

-Entonces la madre llego a esa conclusión, sin que yo hubiera dicho algo…-la castaña estaba acostada bocabajo sobre su cama , observando a Ryoma-ahora tengo que darle gran parte de mi dinero.

-¿Y el problema aquí es…?

-¿No entiendes?-hizo una pausa-La monja esta confiada a que ganaremos, y recuperara el dinero que le quitara a los pobres-paso saliva y dio un gran respiro-Es como el villano en Robín Hood.

-Ya entiendo-menciono Ryoma –Tu quieres ser Robin Hood

-Ryoma…

-¿y porque dudas de ella?-pregunto el joven de cabellos oscuros que se encontraba sentado en el piso riendo por debajo-Todo en este mundo se puede.

-Son unas palabras muy sabias , pero sin duda alguna perderé el dinero que me dio Osyshi- se voltio boca arriba y miro su techo, entonces recordó algo-¿Por qué no fuiste con los demás?

-¿A dónde?-Ryoma tenia un libro en sus manos y se veía que estaba muy interesado en el

-A las montañas- Sakuno trato de tocar con sus manos los cabellos oscuros de Ryoma-No te sientes… ¿medio aburrido?

-No…la verdad es que no-contesto hojeando el libro-No me arrepiento de nada.

-Aparte…

-Hn…-El muchacho se levanto y miro a la de cabellos castaños-¿y ahora qué?

-Nada- su mirada se perdió en los ojos de Echizen, no cabía duda que era hermoso-solo que..

-¿Ajam?

-Es que yo no había pensado en..

-¿No me digas?

-Deja me terminar-Sakuno se levanto de su lugar y tomo una almohada y se la aventó, el muchacho sonrió pícaramente a ella.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?-pregunto el joven mirando a la mujer que estaba de pie enfrente de el

-Eto…

-¿Ves? Y luego te quejas.

_"Ryoma2 Sakuno 0"_

-Me sacas de mis casillas ,Echizen-explico sakuno tomando un ligero color rojizo sobre sus mejillas.

-Yo diría que te pongo nerviosa-volvió a insistir el joven que ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama-Relájate…

-Estoy bien…-hubo una breve pausa.

-¿Te gusto?

-¿Pardo?

_"No soy sorda, pero creo que escuche mal"_

-Que si te gusto…

-Pues –esto era complicado, si ellos se besaban era porque sentían algo mutuo¿no?-Si…

-Ya sabía-dijo el muchacho confiado y siguiendo hojeando el libro

"_mentiroso"_

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?-se molesto la castaña sonrojada-¿Por qué andas fastidioso hoy?

-No ando fastidioso-le recrimino el joven-aprovecho mi tiempo, divirtiéndome en una de las cosas que adoro en este mundo.

-¿Hn?

-Molestarte…

-¡Ves¡Solo fastidias!-le grito la muchacha, se acerco a el muchacho y se sentó enfrente de él. Le quito el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo empujo ,para que cayera sobre la cama-¿hay alguna razón por la que te gusta molestarme?

-Hn…-el muchacho solo la miraba, con su mano acaricio su rostro y su cabello-Eres hermosa…-susurro, esto hizo sonrojar a Sakuno al máximo. Este se medio levanto y le sonrió-Enojada luces mas hermosa de que estas.

-Etoo…

-¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-la pregunta hizo que la mirada de la castaña se dirigiera solo a los de el-Prometo que no hare nada malo.

_"Sera un placer…"_

-Es que…

-Ya haz dormido con otros hombres-le recordó Ryoma-Prometo no hacer nada que tu no quieres que haga.

_"El problema es que ni yo __se__ que es lo que quiero"_

-Etoo…-lo miro y con un poco de confusión se mordió el labio-está bien.

-Gano la ducha.

_"Este juego ninguno de los dos quería perder"_

**OoOoOoOooO**

La regadera se oía y Sakuno estaba viendo el televisor, giro su rostro y observo que empezaba una tormenta de nieve.Escucho el timbre y supuso que el repartidor había llegado. Apago el televisor y se dirigió a la entrada principal donde lo recibió y ,para su mala suerte ella lo pago ,se encamino a la cocina. Dejo la pizza sobre la mesa ya que no podía evitar el nerviosismo que sentía, Echizen durmiendo con ella. Es verdad que ella ya ha dormido con otros hombres…

_"Se oye grotesco"_

Pero no era por andar de mujer fácil, únicamente tenía otra identidad…Era distinto dormir en una cama pensando que ella era realmente "el"; en cambio volviendo a su situación Ryoma sabia que ella era ella no el.

_"¡__Diablos! Esto es confuso"_

Preparo dos tazas de té tomo la caja de pizza y las subió a su cuarto esperando que Ryoma ya estuviera listo. Encendió nuevamente el televisor con la pizza y su taza de té a un lado…

-Ya termine-escucho Sakuno, se giro y noto que Ryoma salía con solo unos pantalones. La mirada de Sakuno choco con sus ojos que rápidamente los desvió hacia el televisor.

_"Sexy…suculento…"_

-¿Pagaste la pizza?

-Asi es…-afirmo Sakuno tomando una rebanada

-¿Cuánto fue?

-Fue gratis.

-No seas graciosa, -menciono el joven-yo invito esta pizza

-Después me la pagas.

-Insisto Sakuno...

-Está bien, fueron 200 yenes- Ryoma saco su billetera y le dio el dinero .Sakuno se levanto tomo una toalla y luego su ropa mas antes de entrar noto que el cabello de Ryoma estaba húmedo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Ryoma que observaba el programa con una rebanada de pizza en su mano izquierda.

-Tu cabello no está seco.

-No hay secadora…

-¿No sabes secártelo?-pregunto Sakuno, no creyendo lo que sus oídos escuchaban-Echizen , te puedes secar el cabello sin secadora.

-Ryoma…-le corrió el moreno-Eso es imposible, tonta.

-¡Claro que si!

-¿A que estamos jugando?

-No tengo la menor idea-contesto Sakuno , rápidamente tomo una toalla y se lo puso sobre su cabello; movió sus manos con mucha agilidad para poder secarle el pelo-No te muevas…

-Sakuno…

-Ya voy a terminar-la castaña movía sus manos sobre la toalla, haciendo que el pelo del moreno no hubiera rastro de agua. Sakuno hacía caso omiso a quejumbre del muchacho-un poco más…

-¡Ya basta!-el muchacho se movió de su lugar y tomo las muñecas de la castaña-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-Tu cabello estaba húmedo…

-¿Esa es la solución?

-No te enfermaras-sonrió la muchacha y por último se paro sobre sus dedos de los pies y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando al joven anonadado.

_"Ryoma2 Sakuno1"_

**OoOoOoOooO**

La regadera dejo de oírse y su plan iba a empezar; realmente la venganza seria mas dulce que la miel. La puerta se abrió y salió Sakuno con su piyama puesta.

-¿Ryoma?

No hay respuestas.

-¿Echizen?

El silencio escuchaba.

-Vamos deja de jugar…

Existencia: Nadie

-Ryoma…

Sakuno se empezó a poner nerviosa¿es posible perderse en una casa hogar? Sintió un escalofrió que recorrió desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. No sabia que hacer, tal vez Ryoma estaba en la cocina…o tal vez salió un poco. Era extraño esta situación, y esperaba que fuera solo una broma.

Sintió que algo la tomaba por detrás y como era empujada hacia su cama. Soltó un ligero grito y se estremeció al caer en la cama, siendo la victima de aquella jugarreta. Ese olor, esos brazos los podría reconocer en cualquier parte con sus ojos vendados.

-Hijo de tu…

-¡He!-la interrumpió el muchacho ante aquellas palabras que iban a salir de su boca-Te está escuchando Kami…

-¡Que chistoso!-de quejo desde su lugar, aunque se quisiera enojar no podía enojarse ante Ryoma. En el rostro del joven se dibujo una sonrisa provocando un sonrojo notorio en el rostro de Sakuno-¡Quita te!¡Pesas!

-Después de un minuto reaccionas-el muchacho se movió y observo a la castaña que parecía enfadada, la admiro unos segundos-Realmente eres hermosa…

-Gra-gracias-el era demasiado lindo con ella en algunas situaciones.

-¿Estas enfadada?

_"Seguimos con el juego"_

-¿Existe alguna razón?-su juego de preguntas era interesante pero a veces no llegan a ninguna parte.

-Te has dado cuenta que te hago una pregunta y me respondes con otra.

-¿Se puede hacer?-la muchacha sonrió y lo miro-Es divertido.

-¿Preguntas o dices?-era demasiado bueno tenía que admitirlo.

-Tú siempre empiezas esto-manifestó la joven que se encontraba en su cama viendo a través de la ventana-Se puede decir que contesto fuego con fuego.

-Para la próxima te diré un lema-sentencio el joven que volvía a tomar el libro que hace momentos ya había tomado-Volviendo al tema…

-Si lo dices por el hecho de lo que sucedió …-lo interrumpió-¿Qué si estoy molesta por la broma del mal gusto en la que tu ,siendo protagonista-esto lo dijo un poco más fuerte y quitándole el libro que tenía en sus manos-me hiciste pensar lo peor?...No

-Que bien, me alegro-dijo viéndola a los ojos-me devuelves el libro que tu siendo protagonista-levanto la voz-me lo arrebato. Gracias .

-¿Estas enojado?

-No…

-Que bien, me alegro…

-¡Sakuno! Me pones los pelos de punta.

-Dejavu…

-Si vuelves a hablar –la amenazo -romperé mi promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-La de que no hare nada que tu no quieras que haga-le repitió el joven acercándose a ella-¿Entendido?

-Deal.

-Mucho ingles y bien mal en los exámenes.

-Duérmete!

-Bien-el muchacho se metió bajo las sabanas y se giro para ver a Sakuno a los ojos-de esta parte no paso…

-Ajam…-Sakuno movió su cabeza

-¿Qué?-Ryoma la miro desafiada mente-No crees que lo logre ¿o qué?

-No es eso…

-Bien...-el muchacho musito para volver a continuar.

-¿Cuántas veces nos hemos besado?-pregunto la joven bajando la mirada por lo tonta que era esa pregunta. Levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que no era la única apenada, Ryoma tenía la mirada posada en ella con un sonrojo mayor. Duraron unos segundos hasta que Ryoma hablo.

-Cuatro…-desvió su mirada , y con su rostro rojizo continuo-Cuatro veces…dos en la tienda ,uno en la cocina, uno cuando llegaste…-volvió a mirarla y sus ojos color miel no parpadearon –¿Sientes algo hacia mí?

-Si…-la pregunta la sorprendió-¿Y tú me quieres?

-Te quiero más de lo que te imaginas…-el muchacho se apoyo sobre sus codos y vio que la castaña se estremecía- Desde la primera vez, sentí que algo ibas cambiarme.

-¿Te caía mal?

-De hecho, si-admitió el joven de color miel-Tenia el mundo a mis pies, todos me adoraban…era la estrella de la escuela, todos decían "De primer ingreso y logro la MUDEP, ni siquiera Tezuka lo logro"-le contaba Ryoma a Sakuno, mientras el ponía una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos y jugaba con ellos-hasta que un día te a pareciste…-bajo el tono de su voz y la miro con decisión-no puedo creer que seas mujer aun…

-¿Pensabas que eras gay?-se sorprendió Sakuno, mientras se reía de aquel comentario.

-¡Estaba confundido!-se defendió el muchacho-¿Qué quieres que piense cuando veía tu rostro? eres una especie de andrógeno. Fácilmente te puedes hacer pasar por hombre …-noto que la muchacha seguía riéndose ante aquella declaración-es que solo mírate …Tu vientre, tu cuello, tus piernas…-cada vez de mencionaba alguna parte de su cuerpo la joven dejaba de reírse-tu olor, tus labios; entiende que me intoxicas rápidamente.

-Eres…

-Y tu mirada inocente, me haces sentir raro mi corazón latia a mil por hora y no solo eso-su rostro volvió a su color y sus ojos color ambar estaba posado en el cuerpo de Sakuno-el carácter , la forma en que te comportabas con toda la gente dándoles sonrisas a todos, termine loco-admitió el joven.

-Tu también me provocabas eso…

-No tienes idea-sentencio el joven dejándose caer a la cama , a lado de Sakuno-de lo que me tengo que controlar.

-Estar a tu lado me parece…bien-confeso la muchacha sonrojándose-Aunque seas un pervertido.

-Tu tienes la culpa-le enfatizo Ryoma a la castaña-utilizas el uniforme muy corto , cuando estábamos juntos…

-¿Viste algo?-lo interrumpió Sakuno a Ryoma

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cuándo…-era un desastre para hablar, pero aquello que había sucedido le causaba miedo-nos bañamos juntos?

-tu…tu…tu espalda-respondió algo nervioso el muchacho-Eres plana.

-¡Hay ya cállate!-le dio un almohadazo al de ojos color miel en la cara-Mueres por verme desnuda…

-La que se muere por verme es otra.

-No soy una pervertida-se resguardó la castaña con este comentario.

_"Sí, claro__. Ni yo me la creo__"_

-Eres rara, entonces.

-Bien, soy rara y tengo sueño buenas noches.

**OoOoOoOooO**

End of Chapther

TBC

ALO!

KISA TSUTAKA REPORTANDOSE ASI ES, SI ESTOY VIVA AUNQUE NO LO CREAN DESPUES DE MIS VACACIONES A LOS ANGELES Y DE IR A MEXICALI ME CONECTE A FANFICTION A CHECAR QUIEN YA HABIA "UPLOAD"(CHISTE LOCAL…U.U) …YA ELDAA DEJA DE BROMEAR, PUES NADIE DE MIS AUTORES FAVORTIOS HABIA ACTUALZIADO Y ME ENFURECI(LA VERDAD ,NO XD);ENTONCES ME PUSE A PENSAR… " ¿COMO ESTARAN ENOJADOS LOS LECTORES DE MI FIC?"

¡OMG!

DESASTRE TOTAL!

SI ASI ES ENTONCES EL 8 DE ENERO EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR 4 HOJAS, Y HOY ACABE A LAS 10:37PM..ASI ES 12 HOJAS! LO IBA A SEGUIR PERO MAÑANA NO TENGO TIEMPO Y EL VIERNES ENTRO A LA RPEPA Y AL ENTRAR A LA PREPA,SIGNIFICA(NO MAS FFNET TTTT)…DUROOO!SI MUY DURO ENTONCESSS YA VEN!

SI CONTINUO MI FIC

NO ESTOY MUERTAA!

D

DUDAAS?

PREGUNTASS SOBREE MI?

ALGUN COMENTARIO LINDOO?

XTENSE BIEN!!D

Y LO MAS IMPORATE

**¡¡REVIEWS!!**

SOY ADICTA A ELLOS..SOBREDOSIS)

_¡SMILE!_

**Kisa****Tsutaka**

**HAKUNA MATTAAA! SIN PREOCUPARSE ES COMO HAY K VIVIR! (8)**


End file.
